Power Rangers: A New Beginning
by X-Man1
Summary: If Power Rangers were written by me, this is how it would end out. My personal retelling of the icon of my youth, power rangers
1. Beginning of the End

Power Rangers

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Note: This is my first attempt at a Power Rangers story. This will be my own ideas but using the original group, with a more adult story

The space shuttle Enterprise continued its orbit of the moon, its mission: to collect more moon dust in hopes of finding out if the moon once had an atmosphere

"God I'm bored" Jon sighed

"Come on man, do you realize that we are doing a job that most would dream of?" Sam replied

"You know I heard that we never stepped foot on the moon, that it was all a Hollywood set" Jon said as he gazed out of the small porthole

"That's bullshit and you know it. You've been on the moon before…"

"So? Who's to say that the government hasn't brainwashed us and we are all safe and cozy in a room somewhere"

"You know, I am thinking that you have been up here too long" Sam said as he looked at a picture taped to a control board, it was a picture of his daughter Kimberly, she smiled out at him from the picture and it made his heart drop a little

"Soon baby, soon" Sam muttered

"You say something?" Jon asked

"I said its time for landing procedures, let's do this and go home" Sam said as he flipped some switches for the moon lander

Sam and Jon donned their space suits and waited for the small two-seater lander, to land on the moon. With a bump and a thud they knew that they had landed

"Now remember, grab some dust, wave to the cameras and then back on the ship, we don't want to be out here for long" Sam said

Jon stuck his head out of the airlock and started down the stairs

"Yeah, yeah"

Sam followed in suit

"Jon, I'm not kidding around, we have at least forty five minutes before the moon enters the shadow of the Earth and its going to get cold really quick"

Jon spun around

"You don't think I know that?" he snapped

"Just saying is all" Sam said

The duo split up and started to wander around the surface of the moon, collecting canisters of space dust. Jon mainly walked around and watched Sam do all the work. Suddenly Jon's boot tapped something metal.

"What's this? Hey Sam, you might want to check this out"

Sam stood from the place he was taking samples from

"What is it?"

Jon bent down and began to dig in the dust

"I have no idea, but the damn thing almost tripped me"

Sam walked slowly over to Jon and bent down

"It's probably something that Armstrong and his crew left up here"

Jon ignored Sam and continued to dig

"NO, it can't be, Armstrong and his crew landed on the other side of this rock"

Sam bent down to see that Jon had almost dug the object out; he brushed his hand across the top

"Well what…" he stopped, letting his fingers caress the top "Hey Jon, does this look like writing to you?"

Jon looked over and traced the shapes with his glove

"Yeah it does, you don't think…"

Suddenly a gold glow shot around the brim of the lid, the lid exploded off the top and floated in the zero g

A staff with a half moon shot up out of the container

"God, it feels like a eon since that blasted lid has been off" a voice said from inside

"Well Rita it has almost been…" another voice said

"Finster, did I ask you for a time line?" Rita shot back

"A thousand forgiveness Miss Rita" Finster said

Sam and Jon tumbled back; they could only look in horror as a trio of people rose out of the container. But they weren't people, one was a woman draped in black, carrying the half moon staff, another was blue and reminded Sam of a goblin on the late night movies. The third was the most terrifying of them all; it looked like a dog covered in gold, with golden wings arching out of his back.

The gold one stepped out of the container, stretching its enormous gold wings, dragging a bastard sword

"Milady" it growled "Look" it said as it pointed at the two weary astronauts

Rita stepped out of the container and pushed the gold one out of the way

"We can't be out of the dumpsters longer than five minutes Goldar"

"Milady" Goldar said as he pointed

"What is it?" Rita snapped as her eyes wandered over the two astronauts "Well what do we have here?"

Jon and Sam rose back to their feet, Jon rushed forward

"Please we mean you no harm" he said as he approached the trio

"Goldar…" Rita said softly, his eyes glinting like fire

"Yes" Goldar growled and stepped forward, unsheathing his bastard sword he plunged it into Jon's spacesuit

Jon gulped as a small trickle of blood fell from his lips

Rita looked over to Sam

"Goldar hasn't eaten in almost a millennium"

Sam looked over in horror to see that the one called Goldar had ripped off Jon's helmet and begun bite into his neck, lapping up Jon's blood before it could turn to ice

Rita smiled

"And it has been a while since I used my magic…" she cackled

Sam started to scurry back

He raised a hand

"No, no please. I have a family"

Rita laughed, a high pitched scream of shattered glass

"No, you poor fool, you HAD a family" she said as she lowered her staff, sending out a sort of lighting the flash fried Sam before he could blink

Rita sighed as she stared up at the blue orb

"Where are we Finster?"

The little Goblin took a step forward, holding out a small handheld computer

"If my calculations are correct, carry the two, round off…"

Rita turns and drops the moon end of her wand on the top of Finster's head; the goblin leapt back rubbing his head

"Get on with it" Rita screamed

"Yes, yes of course. It seems that we are on a moon, revolving around a planet called Earth" Finster squeaked

"Earth? What a stupid name for a planet. Wait, I sense something, something that I haven't sensed for an eternity"

"Yes Rita, it appears Zordon has taken residence on that planet" Finster said in a low voice

"Zordon, ZORDON?" Rita roared "Well this must be fate; the man that imprisoned the three of us in this dumpster is here, on that planet"

"It appears to be so" Finster said

Rita rubbed her hands together, like a spider with a bug in her web

"Perfect, then that settles it. We will destroy, this Earth. Finster, create the base for us"

"As you wish" Finster said with a small bow taking a step back

Rita turns to Goldar; the monster was still munching on the flesh of the fallen astronaut

"And Goldar…"

Goldar lifted his head and turns to Rita, blood dripping off his muzzle

"Wipe your mouth pig, we have work to do" Rita said with a look of disgust

Goldar flung the body aside and wiped his mouth

"Yes"

Rita turned her attention back to the blue orb. Soon, she though, soon she would take her revenge out on Zordon, and the miserable excuse for a planet he was on.

Earth-Location Unknown

Zordon was an eon old telepath; his body had died years ago, after his final battle with Rita. Zordon decided it was best to download his consciousness into a computer, located in his base that he had his robot, Alpha 5 create for them to work out of.

But was Zordon a computer? No, when he downloaded his entire being into his base, he had created a giant viewing panel to encase just his head

Right now this container was empty, as Zordon was off-line

There was a faint beeping sound coming from a panel on the computer

"AY YI YI" said a cheerful voice, a door slid open on a far wall, out stepped the android, Alpha 5 "What is all this racket?"

The robot punched a few buttons, behind him a massive globe lit up, he turned towards it. On the globe, it gave a quick recap of the terrible trio as they slaughtered the two astronauts

"Oh no, oh no this is not good, not good at all" the little robot chirped "Zordon, Zordon we have a problem"

Zordon's magnified head slid down in its container

"What is it, Alpha?" Zordon boomed

"It's Rita, Zordon. Rita has escaped" Alpha chattered

"Calm yourself Alpha; we possess five of the six coins…"

"But Zordon, won't that mean that she will try to attack us?"

"No it is time Alpha. It is time for us to end this. I should have known that the container would not hold her forever"

"Well you did stick her in a dumpster"

"Enough Alpha, find us a team to protect the Earth"

Alpha walked back to his command board and started keying in coordinates

"Anyone in particular?" Alpha asked

"We need a team of young adults, ones that could hold their own in a battle"

"So you want teenagers Zordon?"

Zordon fell silent for a second, his computer brain was thinking at an alarming rate, it was true that teenagers had helped him before fight the evil of Rita, but this was a different time now, he had no choice

"Yes Alpha, find me five teenagers with attitudes"

Alpha sighed and went back to his search

"Hopefully they will have a better end than the last team" he said softly

"I heard that" Zordon said

Angel Grove

Kimberly sighed; there was just too much stuff to do in a span of twelve hours, why should she waste most of her day in class if she knew that she was going to be a fashion designer? She raises her brown eyes up to the clock, five till three; the teacher should be winding down about any time. Kimberly raises her head back up and looks around the room, there was Jason and Zack playing paper football, she smiled at them, Jason looked up in time to see her smiling at him and allowed Zack to score a point, she stifles a giggle and turns her head. Over in the corner sat Billy and Trini, writing down notes, Billy scribbling notes down as fast as the teacher could speak, Trini doing the same only now and then casting her eyes over to Billy's notebook.

Kimberly could call herself lucky, her mother was a top model and her father was an astronaut, you could almost say that she had the perfect life. In her house the words no, never meant anything to her, seeing how that both parents would be gone for weeks at a time, entrusting their daughter to handle her own affairs.

Allowing her to grow up is what they called it. So Kim got up each day, worked on her gymnastics at the local gym, came to school, then hung out with the friends she has had since she was in kindergarten

Lucky is the best way to describe her, not only did she get a good set of parents, she also had all her classes with her friends, and on top of that she was beautiful. She had gotten her long auburn hair from her father, and her mother's cheekbones. All the boys wanted to date her, all the girls wanted to be her.

The bell rang, the teacher blabbed on about homework assignments, Kimberly didn't listen, Billy had done her homework for her since they were in the third grade, and the work she did do, he carefully checked over each morning for her. She watched as her class filed out of the room. Kimberly bent down and picked up her pink bag and slung it over her shoulder as she walked to the door.

Suddenly an arm shot out, blocking her attempt to leave

"Well what do we have here Skull?" a voice said

Kimberly sighed

"I don't know Bulky, what DO we have?" Skull chirped with an annoying little laugh

Annoying, Kimberly thought, annoying was chalk on a blackboard, this was ear drum rupturing

"Come you guys, I want to go home" Kimberly said with another sigh

Bulk moved his massive arm out of the way and stepped through the door, massive was not the word to describe Bulk, his name said it all, Skull on the other hand was the exact opposite, rail thin with a multitude of earrings stretched across his face. Both were dressed as if they were roadies for an old hair band from the eighties.

"You can go, once you tell me what you are doing tonight" Bulk said with a grin

"Nothing with you" Kimberly said as she took a step to move around Bulk

Skull laughed and Kimberly winced

"She told you, eh Bulkie? Skull chirped

Bulk shot Skull a look that could melt the ice caps as he punched Skull's arm

"Shut up Skull" Bulk growled, then he turned back to Kimberly and put on a smile for her "Come on Kimberly what are you doing tonight? And you can't give me that lame excuse of washing your hair, you did that last night"

Kimberly sniffed the air

"Well Bulk, that's because some people take a shower more than once a month"

Kimberly snaked her way around Bulk and out the door, Bulk grabbed her arm and spun Kimberly around

"Now see what you have made me do?" he growled "No I am not letting go until you say that you'll go to the movies with me"

"Bulk, let me go" Kimberly wined as she tried to pull away

"Not until you say you will go…"

A hand falls down and claps Bulk on the shoulder, Jason peered his head around Bulk

"Is there a problem Kim?"

Kimberly was lucky; three of her friends knew martial arts, while she had trained in gymnastics since she was little, only Billy had devoted his time to the books.

Kimberly smiled; Jason was a third degree black-belt in Hapkido, a form of martial arts

"Jason…" Kimberly said as she pulled away from Bulk's grasp "How very nice to see you"

A sudden urge overcame Kimberly, she really wanted to show Bulk and Skull what she thought of them, but she silenced that beast before it was too late as she turned and walked away

Jason walked around Bulk and looked him dead in the eyes

"For the last time Bulk, the lady isn't interested, so back off"

Bulk and Skull began to walk backwards very slowly

"We'll see Jason; it'll happen Kimberly, once your little ninja friend isn't around"

Kimberly turned and extended her middle finger of her right hand, she smiled as she licked the tip of it with her tongue. Jason walked up beside her as the bully's walked away. Kimberly turned and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, which was a stretch as she was about a foot shorter than he, she pecked his cheek lightly

"My hero" she said with a smile

Jason blushed and smiled as well

"Anytime Kim, come on the guys are waiting for us"

Lucky was the best word to describe Kimberly

Outside Kimberly and Jason met back up with their friends

"So, was it Bulk and Skull again?" Zack asked

Zack was an interesting guy; he had basically created his own fighting style by mixing street dancing and Jeet Kun Do, the style of martial arts that Bruce Lee created. It was something to see when Zack was dancing, to see his ebony muscles tense in the dance floor lights.

But when you have a close group of friends like Kimberly had, there are bound to be problems. The five of them were the same age of sixteen, so hormones were the very worst of their problems. Billy had a crush on Trini, who in turn had a crush on Zack, and Jason had a crush on Kimberly, and Kimberly, Kimberly was the only one that didn't have a crush, she had shown no interest in the boys at their school, she preferred to watch old Cary Grant movies by herself, and wonder what it would be like to live back in the old days.

"Earth to Kim" Zack said with a smile as he waved his hand in front of her eyes "You daydreaming already, school's out baby and the weekend is right around the corner"

Billy stepped up, as always constantly pushing his glasses up his nose

"But Ms. Applewood has given four chapters to read" he said quietly

"So? That shit can be done Sunday night" Zack said throwing his hands up "What we need to do is par-tay"

Kimberly sighed and ran a hand through her hair

"Yeah I could seriously go for some partying"

Trini smiled

"We could all crash at your house tonight"

Kimberly threw up her hands

"Oh no, you can but the guys can't. Mom and Dad should be home some time this weekend, and then Mom's off to Paris for a month"

Jason looked down

"Well I do have an early training session tomorrow, but I can hang out for a little while"

Billy smiled

"I know, let's go to the Ernie's and get some juice then we will decide"

"Sounds like a plan…then we will get down to some…ow" Zack said, holding his head

Trini went to his side as Zack went to his knees

"What's wrong Zack?" she asked

"I don't know, my head…it feels like" Zack began

But before Zack could finish his sentence he was gone in a black glow of light

"Whoa" Trini said as she stumbled back

Jason scanned the air

"Where did he…"

Suddenly Jason was gone in a red streak of light

"Ok now this is getting weird" Kimberly said, her eyes scanning the parking lot, there wasn't a soul in the nearby area

"It seems to me that they…" Billy began but before he could end his thought he disappeared in a streak of blue light

"What's going on?" Kimberly called out as she reached for Trini's hand, but as she closed her around Trini's, Trini was gone is a flash of yellow light

Kimberly stumbled back, falling down. Her mind raced, all her friends had disappeared. Ok calm down Kim, she thought, this is probably one of those hidden camera shows, you know you don't want to look like a fool on national television

Then she felt it, it was like a tingle at the bottom of her feet, slowly rising to her head

And in a flash of pink light

Kimberly was gone

Across the parking lot Bulk and Skull watched the whole thing

"Where did those freaks go?" Bulk asked as he took another drag of his cigarette

"I don't know Bulk" Skull replied

"I wasn't asking you numbnuts" Bulk said as he walked over to where the group had been standing

He circled the area, and stuck a toe in, nope he was still there. With an evil smile he pushed Skull in; Skull stumbled and fell on his face

Nope, Skull was still there as well

"Where did they go?" Bulk thought aloud

Meanwhile…

Kimberly landed on a hard smooth floor. She clenched her eyes closed as tightly as she could, not wanting to open them in case she was onboard an alien spacecraft, where the aliens would rape her and make her the mother of alien offspring

"Kimberly? Kimberly are you all right?" she heard a voice said, it almost sounded like Jason

A warm hand touched her cheek, Kimberly's eyes snapped open. She was in a large darkened room; small pin pricks of light filled the room like a disco as they moved around the room

Kimberly got to her feet and brushed her legs off, she looked around the room. They were all there, she sighed in relief

"Where are we" she asked, her eyes wide in fear

"I don't know" Jason said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Kimberly shrugged it off as she stepped forward surveying the room

"Greetings" a voice chirped from the darkness

The group spun around to see Alpha 5 standing behind them

They all stood in a shocked silence. Billy took a step forward and let his eyes wander across the robot

"It appears to be a fully functional automaton"

He turned with a wide grin on his face to see a sea of blank stares coming from his friends

He gulped

"It's a robot"

Alpha took another step forward

"We like to be called androids" the little red and silver robot said as it walked to another computer board

The group kinda shooed Billy, as if they were saying for him to talk to it some more

Bully gulped

"Um, excuse me, android…"

Alpha turned to Billy

"My name is Alpha 5, but you can call me Alpha for short"

Billy nodded

"Ok, Alpha, did your bring us here?"

"Yes, I used the teleporter to bring you all here"

"Ok Alpha, why?" Billy asked

"Because I asked him to" a voice boomed from the darkness

Billy jumped a little as the floating face of Zordon lowered into his tube

"Greetings, my name is Zordon, it seems that you have already met Alpha. We have brought you here today…"

Zack stepped forward

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now there is a giant floating head?"

"If you would settle down, I will explain myself" Zordon said as Zack took a step back and looked up into the crystal that Zordon floated in

"As I said before, my name is Zordon. I have brought you here for a great purpose. Almost a millennium ago, Alpha and I along with a five teenagers, not unlike yourself, ended a reign of terror. This terror had a name, Rita, she was a sorceress who was bent on universal destruction, along with her minions Goldar and Finster, she destroyed numerous worlds and their inhabnants. Our final battle was fought on this planet; both of our respected sides had lost most of their troops. The final battle, was a coin toss"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that the battle for the galaxy was determined by a coin toss?" Zack asked

"Yes, but not just any coins were used. Six power coins were used…"

"Who created these power coins?" Billy asked

"Both Rita and I, but now is not the time for that story. Six power coins were used; the victor would send the loser in to a container for all of eternity"

"Well it looks like you won" Jason said

"Indeed, in the end I won five of the coins, and Rita only won one. Now the impossible has happened, Rita has escaped and the universe is in peril once more"

"What does this have to do with us?" Trini asked

"You five have been chosen to protect the Earth" Zordon said

"Great, and I was looking forward to an easy weekend" Kimberly said with a sigh

Next up

Power Coins

Just remember that I am gonna change the hell out of this, no more campiness, serious and mature much like the original show. Please review and let me know what you think

Till Then

I remain

X


	2. Coins

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 2: Coins

Zordon's face faltered a bit, maybe he had made a mistake in choosing this group of teenagers, perhaps he was wrong, they all appeared to be in top physical form, even the boy that wore glasses, but maybe, just maybe these kids were not the saving the world type.

Jason pulled the group into a huddle, he often looked at himself as the leader of his group of friends, his brown hair was sticking to the top of his skull, for some reason he was hot even though it was a cool sixty-five degrees in the building. In the back of Jason's mind, he always wanted to be a hero; since he was five he had trained his mind and body every day, one day in hopes of saving the world. The secret part of Jason's life, one that he had kept hidden from his friends, was that he was a comic book nerd, he wanted the adventures that Spider-Man had, he wanted to see Earth from space like the Green Lantern, and he wanted to be as powerful as Superman. In hindsight he could blame his mother for this, for buying him comics every week since he had learned to read. Right now he had to worry about something else, like what he and his friends were going to decide.

"What do you guys want to do?" Jason asked as he scanned the faces of his friends

"Doesn't this seem a little odd to any of you?" Zack asked

"Which part? The part where we were teleported god knows where, or the part about the giant floating head telling us that he wanted us to save the world" Trini said

"I believe it should be the first part. Teleportation should not exist; its variables are too risky…" Billy started

"Now is not the time for your shit Billy. Something just screams at me not to trust this guy" Zack said as he threw up a hand to stop Billy from going into more detail

Jason turned to Kimberly, the only one that didn't voice her concern

"Kim, what do you think?" he asked

Kimberly sighed

"I really don't know guys; this is all a little too much to take in right now"

Jason clapped his hands

"Ok, then that settles it" he turned back to Zordon "We're sorry sir; this is something that we would like to think about"

Zordon's head slowly nodded

"Understood, this is not something to rush in lightly. Please take some time and think about it"

"Thank you for understanding" Jason said as he craned his head down. He rose back to his full height and looked around the room, finding a door in the corner, he led his friends to it and out

Alpha turned to Zordon

"You are just going to let them go?" he squealed, waving his arms around

"Yes, I cannot force them to stay. Hopefully they will return to us soon" Zordon boomed

Alpha fell silent, going back to work on his terminal; suddenly he spun back to Zordon

"You're up to something, aren't you? he chirped

Zordon said nothing; he allowed his mind to clear as he scanned the area for the teens. Was he up to something? Zordon smiled; yes the group would have to find out for themselves on how difficult their lives will be, if they don't decide to join him.

Outside...

Jason climbed down the rocky slope, apparently the were teleported out into the desert, he sighed, maybe they should have accepted Zordon's offer, become the heroes of the planet

"You mean to tell me, since we said no, we have to walk back into town?" Zack grumbled as he hopped down off of a ledge

"Whichever direction that is…" Jason said softly "Billy do you have any idea where we are?"

Billy climbed slowly off the ledge, swinging his feet to find the ground before eventually falling to his butt

"Yes Jason, because with all of my smarts I do always remember to carry a map around with me" he snapped as he stood up brushing himself off

The group stared at Billy, this was the first time he had every raised his voice to them, Billy blushed

"Forgive me, the sun seems unreasonable today"

"Its cool man, we all are a little jumpy" Jason said

"Yeah the heat and sun are going to wreck my skin" Kimberly said as she brushed some dust off of arms

"What are we going to do?" Trini asked

Yeah fearless leader, Jason thought, what are we going to do? For the first time in his life, Jason did not have an answer.

The Moon…

Finster was one of the greatest minds in the galaxy; his people were at the top of all scientific research for the lower Sol sector. His race did not know disease as were all known afflictions had been eradicated in his race's first hundred years. They did not know war, that was until Rita had appeared and wiped his species off the face of their planet. To survive Finster had sworn allegiance to Rita, Rita saw Finster's occupation to be of great use to her as Finster was once a master puppet maker. Using Finster designs, Rita was able to make his puppets real, filling their clay bodies with her own evil magic, Rita was able to make an endless supply of creatures, allowing her to take over planet after planet.

Right now Finster was tired, his hands were scarred and bleeding as he molded a base for his queen out of clay from his home world, Rita had been so kind to give him. One day, he thought, one day he would make a creature that would destroy Rita, and then and only then could he take revenge for his home and its people

"Is it done yet?" Rita called out

Finster jumped a little, he had been lost in his own thoughts. He bowed as he held out the small clay object

"Yes, just putting the finishing touches on it as we speak"

Rita sighed

"It's about time Finster" Rita said as she snatched the object from the goblin's hands. She took about five steps from where they were standing and set the object in the moon dust. She stepped back and lowered her wand; dark energy crackled from the tip and surrounded the small object.

The object grew to rival the tallest buildings on Earth, its smooth clay walls became rough stone, energy crackled through its halls as machines came to life, rooms furnished themselves, a huge balcony stretched out from the side that over looked Earth. Rita stepped forward and entered the building, Finster followed in suit. Goldar hung back and sniffed the air; a small atmosphere had fallen around the base, Goldar's lips curled over his teeth, the air smelled like clay. He spun on his heels and walked inside.

"Very nice" Rita said as she ran her hands along the huge balcony "Very nice indeed Finster"

Finster bowed

"I'm glad you approve madam, I used most of the old schematics for the old base we had"

"Enough groveling worm, I said that I was pleased didn't I?" Rita snapped

Finster winced slightly at her tone and took a step back, bowing as he did

Rita lifted her hand and chewed on a fingernail. The base would be good to suit her needs, but it was missing something.

"Ah yes, of course" she said softly

Rita spun on her heels and aimed her staff at Finster; the little goblin cowered, throwing its hands up to protect its face

Energy crackled from the tip of the staff, lighting fired from the end, forming a small white globe in the air. Rita walked over and plucked the globe from the air, she looked down at the goblin with disgust

"Spineless creature" Rita sneered "You're no use to me dead"

Rita sat the globe down on a pulpit; she peered into the milky glass

"Show me Zordon" she whispered to it

Suddenly pictures formed inside the globe, showing the structure that the teens had just left

"Ahh, he's put up a barrier this time" Rita whispered "What's this?"

The viewing globe's image shifted and melted. This time the globe showed the teens walking towards a forest

Rita cackled

"He's already gotten a team to fight me together. 700 years old and now he gets smart. FINSTER!"

The little goblin went to her side at once

"Yes my mistress?"

Rita turned, her eyes blazing

"How soon can you get me a group of patrollers?"

"The putty's?"

Rita sneered

"I told you once before, don't call them that."

"It just so happens, that while we were imprisoned I took the liberty of creating some, along with some new monsters that I think you will enjoy"

"Putty's" Rita scoffed "Fine, I want a group of patrollers down there right now. It's time to test this new group's abilities"

"As you wish" Finster said with a low bow

Rita's magic was indeed powerful, but there was a catch. When she said that she needed Finster, she meant that she needed him more for than creating creatures out of clay, she needed him to give his creations life. Sure she could use her magic to create buildings made from Finster's special clay, but she couldn't bring the creations to life. That job was entirely up to Finster, who had created a machine to give his creations life; they would come out of his kiln-like contraption. Entirely evil, hell-bent on destruction, and entirely loyal to Rita and her cause.

Finster walked over to his life-giving machine and threw a switch. The machine began to smoke and shudder as Finster went to his cabinet, where he kept all of his creations. He pulled out a model of a patroller and set it on a conveyer belt that led into the machine. He took a step around the machine and threw a lever, the conveyer belt moved the patroller forward and into the machine, Finster punched another set of buttons. With a loud bang and a flash of smoke, ten patrollers came into life on the other side.

Patrollers were simple creations. Mainly used as shock troops, they had no conscious mind, all they knew how to do was fight and die, and fight they could. In their collective minds were the secrets of numerous different forms of fighting, each form more deadly than the last. The patrollers were completely grey, their faces horribly misshapen, their eyes were slits cut into the clay. They all looked the same, only some of their hands were formed into crude weapons, some had boulder shaped fists, others had long sword-like instruments, the rest had normal hands.

"Ahh, my patrollers, welcome to life" Rita said as stretched her arms towards the soldiers

The patrollers chattered amongst themselves, speaking in a long dead tongue that only Rita could understand.

"Now, now there will be plenty of time for that later, right now I want you to go and destroy Zordon's young friends"

The patrollers saluted Rita and disappeared into a grey mist

Rita laughed high and long, it would only be a short time before Earth was hers

The Desert…

"Good going Jason" Zack muttered

"What?" Jason stopped and turned to Zack

The group had been walking along through the forest for little under an hour; tempers were high as the sun was setting. No matter which direction they turned they always seemed that they were walking straight into the sun.

"I said good going. You piss off the old man and now we are paying the price" Zack said as he took a step towards Jason

"I didn't make him mad; I just said we needed to take some time to decide on if we wanted to do this"

"This all seems like a bad plot for an old Saturday morning show" Trini said with a sigh as she sat down on the cool forest floor

Kimberly sighed

"Well there goes our plans for the weekend; it looks like we are never going to get back into town"

Billy mumbled something as he searched for something, anything that would give him an idea of where they were, he searched the trees, looking for any signs of moss, because first rule of survival is that moss only grows on the north side of a tree trunk. He scratched his head as he found no moss. Jason and Zack were fighting in the background, something just didn't register with Billy, when they entered the forest, it was alive with the sounds of insects and birds, now silence surrounded them. Billy raised a hand

"Hey you guys, be quiet" he said

Zack and Jason turned to Billy

"What now, is the brainiac going to save us" Zack said grumpily

"What is it Billy?' Jason asked

Billy waived his hand

"Shh" he said as he raised a finger to his lips

Suddenly out of nowhere a gray fist came down and struck Billy across the face, sending his glasses flying off his face

"Billy!" Trini called out

The Patroller chattered loudly as it circled Billy's fallen form. It raised its fist to land the killing blow on Billy

Only to have its arm kicked away by Jason's foot, the patroller turned to Jason, its eyes scanning Jason. The patroller chattered loudly, the trees began to shake as more patrollers fell from the tree tops and quickly surrounded the group.

"What are these guys?" Zack said as he scanned the area

"I don't know" Jason said softly

Trini knelt down and helped Billy to his feet; he shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs from his mind

"You ok?" she asked

"Yeah. I can't see, but I'm unhurt" he said rubbing his eyes

Kimberly slowly backed into Jason. She had never had to fight before, and her first fight might be the one for her survival

"I think we are in trouble here guys" Kimberly whispered

Jason clenched his fists and raised them to his chest

"Not yet we aren't" he said gruffly

The patrollers struck like lighting surrounding the group in a flurry of gray fists and feet.

"Spread out" Jason roared as a patroller's fist flashed at his face, Jason sidestepped, grabbing the patrollers arm in the process, throwing his fist into the face of the attacking patroller. The patroller fell to the ground but quickly regained itself, flipping back to its feet.

Jason shook his hand, he had punched opponents before, but this time it felt like he had struck steel. But he would have to work about his hand later as another patroller came forward and brought its foot in a high arc down towards the crown of Jason's head; Jason flung his arms up to save him from the blow.

A little bit further Zack was holding his own; two patrollers took it upon themselves to single out Zack. Inside Zack's inner soundtrack kicked on, he could see himself back on a dance floor; he could feel the beat throbbing in his abdomen. A quick snap quick from his right side, kicking a patroller in the middle, sending it flying against a nearby tree. The second patroller came forward and swung its fists wildly at Zack. Zack ducked and countered, snapping his palms of his hands against the patroller's head, before grabbing the patrollers head and bringing it down to his raised knee. The patroller fell back on to the ground, its hands covering its face.

"Yeah." Zack said "Not exactly the idea of a party I was thinking, but it will do"

Zack had to duck quickly as another patroller rushed forward.

Trini thought of the trees flowing softly in the wind, how the wind made the leaves dance on the ground, how the cherry trees bloomed over her childhood home outside of Tokyo. These thoughts calmed her nerves as she glanced through attacks thrown by the patroller near her. When she struck, she struck graceful and powerful, thus is Tai Chi, using an opponents own movement against them. A patroller found this out the hard way as Trini used its momentum against it, throwing it off her back and into another group of rushing patrollers. She smiled as she raised her hands, beckoning the patrollers to take a swing at her.

Billy ducked and moved like a cockroach when the lights were turned on. He ran behind a tree, a patroller chased him around it. Billy stuck his head around a trunk, the patroller threw its fist forward, Billy ducked around the other side of the tree, the patroller threw its other fist at Billy. Billy smiled, he had been picked on since the second grade by bullies, he knew how to get the best of them. Billy grabbed the patroller's arms, lifting a foot onto the tree's trunk, he pulled backwards, slamming the patroller into the tree has hard as he could. The patroller collapsed against the tree, Billy brushed his hand off on his pants, a white streak appeared on his pants. He raised his hands to his eyes and sniffed the powder.

"Clay?" he whispered, but didn't have time to continue his investigation as another patroller pointed him out and three more rushed him

"Oh boy" he said as he took of running

Kimberly back flipped across the area as a patroller swung it's sword like arm at her, narrowly missing her face each time. When she stopped her flips a small tuft of brown hair fell from her brow, she exhaled

"My hair, you cut my hair" she said, she narrowed her eyes at the patroller. The patroller took a step back

"I wasn't scheduled for another trim for at least a month" Kimberly whispered as she took a step forward, the patroller swung its sword again, Kimberly ducked, it swung again, and she ducked once again, she brought her long leg up and kicked the patroller. The patroller stumbled back and swung again, drawing a thin line of blood across her shoulder.

Kimberly growled

"And now you mess up my clothes?" she said

The patroller took one look at her and then turned and ran off

"Hey don't run, I didn't start this" Kimberly called as she chased after it, only to be attacked from the side, sending her flying into Jason. They both fell to the ground as Zack was sent tumbling over, Billy flipped in, but not by his own will, he fell to the ground holding his stomach

"I don't think we can win this" he said, grimacing in pain

Trini stepped back until she was near the others

"They are unstoppable" she said

Jason spit blood on to the dirt and wiped his mouth. It was true; they could not beat these creatures. But before he could finish his sentence he and his friends were teleported out and back to where they had met Zordon.

Jason wiped his mouth, he had a small cut over his right eye, Billy's eye was puffy and purple, Kimberly seemed only bruised, Zack held his side, he probably had a couple of bruised ribs, it appeared that Trini was the only one to escape unscathed. Jason nodded his friends were fine, no thanks to him.

"So" Zack said as he leaned against a terminal "So it's ok to let us wander the desert but you decide to save us when are asses are in the fire"

Zordon leaned his head in his tube

"I never said for you to go out in the desert" he boomed "If you would have asked Alpha would have teleported you back to Angel Grove"

Zack opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it

Jason held his head "Oh" was the only thing he could muster

"Now do you see the urgency on your decision?"

Jason swung his head around and looked at his group, he nodded at them, he was going to speak for them all

"We'll do it" he said

Zordon leaned back in its tube; he smiled down on the teens

"I'm glad to hear that. You each will be given the power to protect your home-world."

Alpha went around the group and handed each a small device, each set with a gold coin inside of it.

Zordon turned to Jason

"Jason, you will become the Red Ranger, you can call on the power of the mighty Tyrannosaurs"

Jason nodded as he fumbled with his device

Zordon turned to Trini

"Trini, you will become the Yellow Ranger, you will call on the power of saber-toothed tiger"

Trini dropped her eyes from Zordon as Zordon turned to Kimberly, he smiled down at her

"Kimberly" he boomed "You will become the Pink Ranger, you will call on the power of the graceful Pterodactyl"

"That's cool I guess" Kimberly muttered

Zordon turned his attention to Billy

"Billy you will become the Blue Ranger, and command the power of the triceratops"

Zordon turned once more and peered down at Zack

"And finally Zack, you will become the Black Ranger and control the power of the mighty mastodon"

Zack took his device and rubbed a finger across the coin set inside of it

"So the black guy is the Black Ranger" he said with a sigh, Jason stifled a laugh, Zack turned on him 'Hey man that's not funny"

"Go now my friends, protect your planet, go my Power Rangers" Zordon's voice echoed through the hall

"Right" Jason said, and then, as if he had been saying it all his life, he spoke

"It's Morphin Time!"

Well I'm glad to see that people are reading this, thank you for the kind reviews, as long as people will read this, I'll keep writing it.

Next Up

Revenge

Till Then

I remain

X


	3. Revenge

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 3: Revenge

Billy's head pounded. It felt like someone was inside his head, pounding out an insane conga line dance. He laid back on his cool pillow and stared at the ceiling. It had been an insane day, one that his mind couldn't wrap itself around. Maybe that is why his hurt so bad.

Billy liked to consider himself smart, some would say that he was a genius, he was a year younger than the rest of his friends as he had skipped the second grade. Billy didn't want to be smart, he wanted to be normal, as he sat in class, his hands were always on autopilot, taking notes, half of the time he didn't realize what he had written until he had gotten home that night and read over them. If people actually knew what went through Billy's mind when he retreated into his own little sanctuary in his mind, their head would explode. Billy was constantly thinking about quantum mechanics, the thoughts of cloning himself so he could sit at home in his lab and work on his inventions all day. Time travel, Billy found out, was possible as long as you didn't try to go into the future, but going into the past could tear the timeline apart, it was like a Ray Bradbury book he had read when he was six, "A Sound of Thunder" was the name of it. The book was short and its story was about a group of scientist that went back in time to the prehistoric days and stepped on a bug, when they returned back to their own time they found out that insects and other animal were giant and had taken over much of the world. Billy destroyed his plans for building a time machine the very next day.

Billy sighed; sleep was not going to come easy for him this night. His mind was showing him a schematic for a communicator for him and his friends.

It was a necessary tool for them, since they were now in charge of saving the world

Billy closed his eyes as the memory of his afternoon flashed before his eyes

Earlier…

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason called out and held his device that Alpha had given him; the others had fallen in suit

Billy couldn't understand it, but he heard his voice, very clearly, call out

"Triceratops"

Suddenly he felt a warm light envelop, he let his eyes fall to his arms, he watched as a white and blue liquid spread up his arms and across his body. Billy began to breathe heavily, he squeezed his eyes shut. Then the sensation was gone, he opened his eyes to find that a helmet had enclosed his head, he could see a technical readout of the building, the air quality outside the helmet. He raised his hands to see that he was wearing a pair of blue and white gloves, a slight metallic sheen came off of his arm. The suit felt like cloth but somehow he knew that was not the case. Suddenly he had it; the suit was a live with machines, nano-machines to be precise. The machines had surrounded him in their suit, he felt stronger than he had ever felt before, apparently these machines had strengthened his muscles.

The power was intoxicating; the limits of these new found powers would have to be tested later.

"Go my rangers, protect the Earth" Zordon said

"Right! Let's go team" Jason said

Billy smiled, Jason was always the leader, no matter what they did, it always seemed that Jason led them, no matter what. And that thought comforted Billy as the teleported out of Zordon's base

The Forest…

The patrollers were still there. They were not allowed to return back to the moon until the teens were dead. They stood around and surveyed the area, each time they were created they were on a different planet, they were like children who had their first time playing outside, everything was a wonder the first time it was seen.

"Well it's good to see that you didn't run off" a voice said behind them

The patrollers turned at once to see a group of multicolored heroes standing behind them

The patroller's cocked their heads to the side, this all seemed familiar

"Its payback time guys" said the Red Ranger as he rushed towards the patrollers

"Someone owes me for a new shirt" the Pink Ranger said as she ran towards the patrollers attacking the Red Ranger

The Yellow Ranger looked over to the Black Ranger

"Together" she asked

"Yeah" the Black Ranger nodded

Together the rushed the patrollers

The Blue Ranger sighed, and rushed to join his friends in the fray.

The battle was brutal. The Red Ranger pulled back his fist out of a patrollers face; a fine white dust covered his glove. He shrugged his shoulders as he rushed off to fight another, the fallen patrollers slowly came apart and then disappeared into the dust it was created from. The Black Ranger was enjoying himself, inside his helmet Zack was reading a list of commands

"Hey did you know we have weapons" The Black Ranger called out

But everyone was fighting too loudly to understand him

"Ok then" he said "Weapons, online" He called out. Suddenly a heavy black axe materialized in the air, the Black Ranger reached out and took out of the air. A patroller rushed over to his side, swing its foot out, the Black Ranger ducked and came back up, digging the axe in the patroller's body as hard as he could, splitting the patroller in half. The patroller turned to dust before it could hit the ground.

Zack smiled inside his helmet

"Oh yeah, this will do just nicely" he said as he swung the axe behind him and rushed off to join the Red Ranger's side

"Hey, where'd you get that?" The Red Ranger said as he looked over at the Black Ranger's new toy

"I just said weapons and whole new control panel came up in here" the Black Ranger said as he tapped his helmet

"I want to try. Weapons Online!" the Red Ranger called out as a red sword materialized in the air, he reached out and grabbed it, swinging it out towards the nearest patrollers. The blade sank into the patroller's body like a hot knife through butter.

The others followed in suit

"Weapons Online" said the Blue, Pink, and Yellow Rangers. Each had a weapon form in mid-air for them. The Blue Ranger had a staff with a claw at each end, the Pink Ranger had a Bow, and the Yellow Ranger had twin daggers.

Billy stared at his weapon, I wonder what else these suits could do, he said to himself as he swung his new staff in an arc over his head before striking two patrollers in the chest. The patroller's fell to the ground, the Blue Ranger stepped over and slammed the claw end of his staff in the patroller's neck, disconnecting its head from the rest of his body; he turned quickly and did the same for the other fallen patroller.

"Scan mode" the Blue Ranger said, a scanning beam came from the top of his helmet and run up and down the fallen patroller's body as it turned into dust

"Interesting" he mumbled "They appeared to be made out of…some kind of clay"

The Pink Ranger pulled her bow string and fired arrows made of light at the patrollers, each a head shot

"That's for my clothes" she said as she pulled the string back and fired "And that is for ruining my day"

Five Patrollers hit the dirt and disappeared into dust

"Wow this is pretty cool" she said to herself

Suddenly two daggers shot over her shoulder and took out the patroller that had snuck up behind her, she turned her head and saw the patroller fall, she turned back and flashed a thumbs up to the Yellow Ranger

"Thanks Trini"

The Yellow Ranger nodded her head

"Anytime"

Then the forest got quiet once again, as all the patrollers were finished

"That's all of them" the Red Ranger called out "Good work guys"

"I gotta say, that was kinda of cool" the Black Ranger said patting the Red Ranger on the shoulder

"Yeah we are unstoppable" the Pink Ranger clapped

The Moon…

"No, No, NO" Rita screamed "How can we already be losing?"

"Well, they are just made of clay" Finster said

"Did I ask you for a play by play description Finster?" Rita snapped "Goldar, get down there and handle them"

Goldar raised his clawed fist to his chest and bowed

"As you wish" he growled before disappearing

"I want nothing, NOTHING, left of them" Rita screamed as she turned on Finster "And you"

Finster cowered back into a corner

"Yes…?"

Rita pointed her staff at him, smiling evilly

"You, you have better creations than those patrollers"

"I…I do"

"For your sake, you had better Finster" Rita said as she turned back to her viewing globe

Back on Earth…

Goldar swooped in on the Rangers, narrowly missing the heroes. He dropped to his feet and surveyed the group, snarling

"It seems that you can best a group of mindless idiots, let's see how well you do with me." He growled

"Hey if you want us to beat you're punk ass, that's all you had to say" the Black Ranger said as he ran at Goldar

Goldar unsheathed his sword and met the Ranger halfway, he glanced the blow from the Ranger's axe off his sword, spun around and cut the Ranger across the back

Sparks appeared from where the sword sliced Zack's back as the top layer of nano's worked overtime on repairing the damage. Zack fell to his knees as Goldar stood over him, his sword raised over his head, ready to plunge it into the fallen Ranger.

"NO" Jason screamed as he rushed forward, swinging his own sword at Golda, sparks flew as their bladed connected

Goldar sniffed the air

"I want you to know, that I killed the last Red Ranger with this sword"

Jason grunted as he pushed back as hard as he could

"Yeah, but that wasn't me" he said as he brought his foot up connecting with Goldar's middle, pushing him back

Goldar stumbled back; Zack brought his hand up, grabbing Goldar's ankles and tried to pull him down. Goldar turned and kicked Zack in the stomach, sending him sliding across the ground

"Come on" Billy roared as he ran to Jason's side, swinging his lance to his side, Trini and Kimberly followed in suit

Goldar laughed

"That's right boy, move all of you into one place. It's easier to take you all out at once"

"On my command" Jason said as he raised a hand "Go"

The four rushed Goldar. Goldar swung his sword, blocking each of the attacks. Kimberly shot an arrow at his back; Goldar spun and caught it in mid-air, snapping it in half with one hand. Trini jumped up and tried to kick Goldar; Goldar caught her foot and whipped her through the air, sending her crashing into Kimberly. Kimberly braced for the impact too late as Trini came crashing into her sending them both to the ground in a heap.

Jason turned to Billy

"Billy, I'm going to try to buy you sometime, search the system and see what other kind of defenses we have"

"On it" Bill said

Jason rushed Goldar once more, swinging his sword in a high arc, cutting Goldar across the chest; Goldar stumbled back rubbing his chest with his free hand

"You hit me, you ARE better than the last. No matter, I will taste your blood before the day's end"

Jason was breathing heavily, that blow had taken a lot out of him, he didn't know how much longer he was going to have. Suddenly sparks erupted from Goldar's back, Goldar stumbled forward. Jason saw a black axe sticking out of Goldar's back, blue blood coursed down Goldar's back. Zack grabbed his axe and with a roar pulled the blade out of Goldar's back

"No one is drinking blood today, and besides that's really gross" He said as he ran to Jason's side

"Zack, glad you could join" Jason looking over to Zack

"Hey, you can't keep a brother down"

"I've got it" Billy called "It seems all of our weapons can be combined to form one massive weapon"

"Well it's about time" Jason sighed with relief

"Downloading the schematics now" Billy called as he pulled his staff apart

Jason read the instructions on his HUD

"Power Blaster, online!" He called out

Suddenly Zack's axe lifted from his hands, it was joined by Billy's staff, followed by Trini's daggers and Kimberly's bow. Jason's sword formed the final component as it floated to the top and fit snugly in Kimberly's bow

"This is going to take a lot of power, you guys with me?" Jason called out as the blaster fell into his hands

The team stood around Jason,

"You know it" the girls called out

"It's time to send you back to hell" Jason roared as he pulled the trigger

Five beams of light flew from the barrel of Zack's axe, rotated in the air and formed one ball of white light

Goldar threw up his sword as the energy ball neared his face, deflecting the shot. His sword grew hot and smoked a little

"Not today" he growled

"Fire it again" Kimberly said

"And this time, use the lock on option" Billy said

"Ah" Jason said as a crosshair came into view of his helmet's HUD

"Alright, lock on and fire" Jason called out

The gun charged up once more and fired it a ball of energy at Goldar.

Goldar knew that there was no way he could block this attack, his back hurt from the axe wound. He growled and took flight

"This isn't over" he called as he took flight

The Rangers watched him disappear into a speck of light and then as if they were all one, they sighed.

Billy's house…

Billy closed his eyes, it had been an interesting day, he woke up this morning and went to school like he always did, but he didn't realize by the end of the way he would be attacked by aliens, nor did he realize that he was now one of the champions of Earth.

Billy smiled as he slipped into the darkness of sleep. Tomorrow was another day, what could happen that didn't already happen today?

Just as he was nearing sleep, his cell phone began to ring…

Kimberly's house…

The sun had set as Kimberly walked home. She was in pain; she hurt in places that she didn't even know existed. She walked slowly up to the front door to her house and dug her keys out of her bag. Before she could put the keys in the lock the door swung open, her mother stood in the doorway.

"Kimberly, what is the sense of giving you a cell phone, if you're not going to use it?"

Kimberly sighed and brushed the hair out of her eyes

"Sorry Mom, I was at the gym and completely lost track of time"

That's when Kimberly noticed that her mother had been crying. The makeup that usually took her over an hour to put on, had been removed, she had dark bags under her eyes.

"No you weren't Kim; I called there looking for you"

"Mom, what's wrong"

Kimberly's mom sobbed loudly and went to her knees; Kim's stomach hit her knees. Something was wrong, Kimberly hadn't seen her mother like this since her grandmother died five years ago. Kimberly knelt down and put her hand on her mother's shoulder

"Mom, what happened?"

Kimberly's mother raised her head, her red eyes watering

"It's your father…Your father was killed"

Kimberly's hands went to her mouth, her eyes in shock

"What? No, he's not due back home till Sunday" she said in a shaky voice

Her mother gulped

"A man from NASA was just here, apparently the cameras onboard the landing craft picked up the images of your father dying"

"Did something happen to the ship?"

"He wouldn't say. He…" Kim's mom choked a bit "He wouldn't tell me the truth"

Tears ran down Kimberly's face as she knelt down and hugged her mother. Soon she was sobbing along with her mother.

Sometimes even the luckiest people have their rough spots.

Later, after she had made her mother a large Vodka and a couple of Valium and put her to bed, Kimberly stood in front of her bedroom mirror, her eyes were puffy from crying, she gritted her teeth, something just didn't add up.

First this cosmic nutcase breaks lose from some cosmic prison is space, then she is granted a power to help people.

But the one person that she wanted to save the most, was the one person she couldn't

Kimberly undressed and put on a set of pink pajamas and sat down on her bed, she knew that it was useless; sleep wasn't going to come easily tonight.

Then it hit her, her mother had said something about camera's being on board the landing craft. If there were cameras on board, that meant that someone in NASA had watched the whole thing happen…that meant that there was a way to find out what happened to her father. And there was one that she knew could out what happened

Kimberly picked up her phone and punched in Billy's number

She heard the phone ring, and ring, and ring.

Then, she heard a sleepy voice answer

"Hello?"

"Billy?"

"Yeah, whosthis?"

"It's Kimberly, I need some help"

Billy wiped his face and reached for his glasses on his nightstand and turned on the light

"What's up Kimberly?"

Kimberly sobbed

"My Dad was killed today, on the moon of all places"

Billy sucked in a breath sharply

He had had the pleasure of meeting Kimberly's father only a few times, for an astronaut he didn't mind sitting around and talk "shop" with Billy. He was one of the few most down to Earth men that Billy knew.

"What happened, was there a life support failure"

"I don't know, and they aren't telling anything" Kimberly sobbed

"Oh God, I'm sorry Kim" Billy said fully awake now "Do you want me to come over?"

"Not yet. Are there cameras on the crafts?" Kimberly said, hearing the sincerity in Billy's voice made her feel a bit better, but not by much

"Yeah, they always travel with at least two onboard the actual shuttle, four on a moon lander"

"Billy, I know this is a lot to ask for but, you don't happen to know a way to get a hold of those camera feeds do you"

Billy smiled, even though this was a horrible situation, yes he did know a way to see the footage

"Well the footage wouldn't be live; it would have at least an eight hour lapse from the time it happened to when it was downloaded to NASA"

"I don't care Billy; just can you get the video then come over?"

Billy gulped and nodded into the phone

"Yeah sure. It's going to take me some time"

Kimberly laughed slightly

"Well it's not like I am going to sleep anytime soon"

"I'll be over as soon as I can" Billy said before he hung up

"Thanks Billy"

Billy was a genius, this much was true, but when it came to the internet and computers, they would have to think of new words to call him. When he eleven he wrote his first virus, by twelve he sent the virus into the New York Stock Exchange and sent the prices for avocado's skyrocketing. He reached under his bed and pulled out his laptop and set it up, he punched a few keys and suddenly he was on the internet.

A few moments later he had hacked through NASA'S security and had downloaded all the live feeds he could find. Now the hard part began, wading through video files until he found the right one

He watched files of boring meetings, files of a secretary and another man having sex on a desk; Billy marked that file to save for later.

What was he looking for?

He scanned the directory for a file that would pop out at him

Then he saw one

Theyexist.avi

Interesting file name, he thought as he clicked on it to open the file

A blue glow washed over Billy's face as he watched to video, his eyes opened wide in horror

He had found the video, he saved the file and shut off his connection before NASA caught on to his wrongdoings and packed his computer up. He opened his window and jumped out of the window, running at full steam for Kimberly's house

Kimberly sat outside on the stoop, staring up at the moon. The one place she knew she couldn't go, the one place her father had dreamed of. Now his lifeless body laid there, never to return. She took a sip of the vodka and cranberry juice that she had made for herself while she waited for Billy. She had tried to watch TV, hoping to see something, anything on the horror from space, but nothing came. The government must have hushed it up quickly.

Pounding feet on asphalt pulled her attention from the moon, Billy ran up, shirtless. Kimberly smiled, for a nerd he DID take good care of himself.

"I…I found it" Billy panted

Kimberly stood and pulled him into the house; she closed and locked the door. Billy collapsed on the couch, panting heavily

"Do you want some to drink, maybe a screwdriver?" Kimberly asked on her way to the kitchen

"Just water is fine" Billy called out as he set up his laptop

Kimberly padded from the kitchen, holding a glass of water. Billy took it gratefully and downed the glass before Kimberly could take a sip of her new drink

"Show me" she said

Billy punched up the video, it was not the best quality, but the gist of it could be seen. Kimberly watched her father and another astronaut step off the lander and walk across the surface of the moon. Then the camera shifted to another perspective as she saw her father and teammate start to dig something out of the dust of the moon. Then she realized it

"Her father had inadverntly dug up Rita's prison

Her eyes grew wide in terror as she watch the gold dog that her and her friends had fought earlier that day, eat her father's teammate, her stomach lurched. But then there it was, Rita killing her father. Tears ran down Kimberly's face as Billy closed the laptop

"That's everything NASA got. I also found a report where they are going to attempt a salvage mission for the shuttle. It's going to be a long time before we go back to the moon" Billy said with a sigh

Kimberly sobbed quietly; Billy leaned over and wrapped an arm around her quaking shoulders

"Kim, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Kimberly looked into Billy's eyes

"Just…Just hold me" she said as leaned her head into Billy's chest, and Billy did just that. He would hold her as long as she needed him to.

Well that ends the first arc; I will probably turn this fic into an M rating soon, so I can do a lot more with it. Sorry for the bad fight scenes, for some reason I couldn't think of a way not to make it cheesy, but you know. IT will get better in time. Now without further adieu

Next Chapter

Zords

Till then

I remain

X


	4. Zords

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Ch 4: Zords

Note: Thank you for all the kind reviews, I've been writing on this site for over four years now and this fic has been the fastest hit fic I have ever had. As long as you read and review it, I see no stopping for me.

Zack rolled over in his bed, sunlight streamed through his blinds. He grumbled and rolled over before snapping awake. He had just had a wild dream about him becoming a super-hero and fighting a gold dog. He smiled as he laid his head back on his pillow; it was a pretty cool dream. But it was only a dream…right? That thought crossed over Zack's mind, he growled and got out of bed, sleep was not coming back for a little while; he had might as well get up and see what the world had in place for him today. He walked into the kitchen to find his little brother, Josh, sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal and was watching the news. Zack opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"Why aren't you watching cartoons?"

Josh pointed with his dripping spoon

"This has been on all morning"

Zack unscrewed the lid of the juice and took a long swig from the carton

"What is it, another white woman dead in a crash?" He asked as he pulled out another chair and sat down

"No, something about astronauts on the moon" Josh said as he took another spoonful of cereal

"Astronauts on the moon? Zack said as he turned his attention to the screen

A young woman was standing outside of NASA reporting

"Tragedy strikes American once again. Sometime yesterday, the crew of the space shuttle Enterprise were killed. NASA has yet to inform us of what has actually happened to the fallen astronauts, but what we can tell you is…"

Two pictures of popped up on the screen, was Sam Johnson, Kimberly's father, the other was of Jon Davis

"Ship commander Sam Johnson, a resident here in Angel Grove, and his teammate Jon Davis are the two killed. NASA has reported that a salvage operation is underway for their shuttle. More on this as it develops"

The scene shifted back to the newsroom, Josh reached over and turned the channel, cartoons started to blare through the tiny speakers. Zack sat in a stunned silence, Kimberly's father had been killed, and he had to wonder if she knew already?

Kimberly's house…

Kimberly sighed and opened her eyes, she was lying on a pair of legs, she sat straight up to see Billy, still sitting upright, his head lolled back against the back of the couch. Kimberly ran a hand through her hair and smiled, leaning over and kissing Billy's cheek softly

Billy moaned and snapped his eyes open

"Morning" he said

Kimberly gave him a small half smile

"Same to you"

Billy leaned forward and rubbed his eyes

"What time is it?"

Kimberly looked over to the mantle clock, a pang of sadness waved over her. The clock had been a birthday present to her father when she was nine.

"It's a quarter to nine" she whispered

"I think I should go home and take a shower" Billy said as he stood

Kimberly smiled up at him

"Might be a good idea"

Billy leaned down and packed up his laptop

"You want to meet later?"

Kimberly nodded, knowing that she didn't want to hang around the house all day; all it would do is dredge more memories up for her. Right now she needed to be with her friends

"Yeah, we'll meet at the juice bar about noon-ish"

Billy walked to the front door and put his hand on the knob

"Sounds good, see you later"

Billy pulled the door opened and had to take a step back as waves of reporters swarmed him. It looked like NASA had told the American public about the tragedy in space. Billy raised his hand to his eyes to protect himself from the constant camera flashes,

"Who are you?" a reporter called out

"My name is Billy" Billy said

"And what relationship did you have with Commander Johnson?" Another reporter called out

"I'm a friend of his daughter…" Billy replied

At that moment Kimberly stuck her head around the door jam, the cameras flashed once again

"What's going on, Billy" she asked

"It appears that they want to talk to you" Billy said out of the side of his mouth

"Kimberly, Kimberly" The reporters called out

"Ye..Yes?" Kimberly said meekly

"Would you like to give a statement? Were you close to your father?" a reporter shouted

"Well I mean he was my father" she stammered

"How do you feel about NASA not allowing you to find out what happened?" another reporter called out

"Well I mean, I don't know"

"Don't you want to know what happened to your father up there?" a reporter called out

"Well of course."

"Do you think it was aliens?" another reporter called

Billy had had enough. He raised his hand to the reporters and pulled Kimberly back

"That's enough. This girl has gone through enough without you asking asinine questions about aliens. Plus she is a minor and you are not allowed to take statements from her without a legal adult present. Good day" Billy said as he closed the door, he pressed his face to the back of the door and sighed, he could still hear the reporters screaming out there. Leaving by the front door would not be the best idea. He turned around to face Kimberly

"I think it might be best if you came and hung out at my house for a little while"

Kimberly nodded and started to walk down the hall to her room

"Just let me get dressed" she called out behind her

Billy sighed; it didn't seem to be getting any easier

The Moon…

Rita was furious as Goldar returned.

"All I wanted was for you to kill those kids, and you couldn't even do that" she screeched

"A thousand pardons, but it appears that Zordon has already given them the power coins" Goldar said as he went to one knee

Goldar had come from a race of sphinx-like creatures. His people were a warrior race; battle had led them through their history. When his people realized there was nothing left to conquer on their home world they turned their attentions to the stars, only to be destroyed as they landed on the first planet. A race of giant spiders destroyed Goldar's people; Goldar was spared as he became a part of their gladiator circle. Goldar had fought countless battles in the ring before Rita and her armies swept over the giant spider kingdom. Goldar came into Rita's service when he saved her from becoming a spider's dinner, he had served her ever since.

"I should have left you on that planet to rot" Rita said through gritted teeth "Zordon, always using expendable teenagers to do his dirty work. FINSTER!"

Finster came out of his room

"Yes milady?"

"Have you got any monsters ready to go yet?"

Finster nodded

"It just so happens that I have just finished my latest creation"

Rita raised her hands

"Well?" she screeched

Finster jumped

"Yes, yes of course" he turned his head towards his room "You may come out now" he called

"It had better not be another fuzzy creature, the last time we had one it shed its fur so much that I killed it" Rita grumbled

"No, I think you will like this one. I call it Nemesis"

Nemesis strode into the room, the creature stood about seven feet tall, its body looked like a clear shell, energy crackled down its arms. The creature had one hand; on the other arm he had a blaster cannon. Nemesis bowed its head

"Milady" it growled through a voice of broken glass

Rita smiled

"Good Finster, good"

Finster bowed

"I am glad that you approve"

Rita strode over to Nemesis, looking it up and down. She looked up into its eyes

"I want you to go to Earth, to a town called Angel Grove. Burn it to the ground"

"Yes milady" Nemesis answered

Rita pointed her staff at the creature, energy surrounded its body as she teleported it to Earth

Billy's House…

"Sorry it's a mess" Billy said as he picked up some dirty clothes off the floor, he opened his closet door and threw them

Kimberly smiled

"No it's fine. Where are you're parents?"

Billy smirked

"Where they always are, off in a lab somewhere trying to decipher the mysteries of the universe"

"I'm sorry. It must get lonely for you"

Billy shook his head as he pulled out some clothes out of his dresser

"No, I've got you guys, it's never lonely. I'm going to go grab a shower, make yourself at home. Why don't you call the guys over and we'll figure out what to do from there"

Kimberly nodded

Billy walked down the hallway to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He threw his clothes to the ground and leaned over the sink; he turned on the water from the faucet and splashed some on his face. What was he doing? Come on Billy, you are smarter than this, he thought.

Billy shrugged his shoulders and turned on the hot water in the tub, stripping his pants and boxers off he turned on the shower and stepped in. Hoping the water would wash away the pain of last night.

But he knew that wouldn't happen

When he got out of the shower he ran a comb through his sandy blond hair and pulled on fresh clothes. He opened the door and walked back to his room, to find that the rest of his friends were there. Trini sat on the bed holding Kimberly in her arms; Jason was sitting in Billy's desk chair, while Zack was playing a video game. Billy looked at the group in a stunned silence

"You guys got here quick" he said

"Yeah, well Zack heard about…the incident on the news and he got the three of us together" Jason said

"I want Rita" Kimberly muttered

"We all do, and now we have more of a reason to kick her ass" Zack said, throwing the controller to the ground

"Well we do have the power to do what is necessary, but we have to remember why we were given these powers" Trini said

"Trini, I'm sorry but cut the Zen bullshit for a minute." Kimberly said as she sat up "My father was killed by Rita, for just being alive. I want her head on a platter"

"Kim…" Trini started to say but was cut off by the sounds of explosions coming from outside

"What was that?" Jason asked, standing to look out the window. A plume of black smoke billowed from the downtown area

"Well Kim, I think you are going to get your wish. Let's go check it out guys" Jason said on his way to the door

When they reached downtown they saw the cause of the destruction. AA monster and a group of patrollers were destroying everything in sight. Fires had broken out and continued to burn; residents of the area ran screaming.

Nemesis cackled

"Look at them scurry, just like ants" his metallic voice rang out

Nemesis lifted his blaster arm; a heat sizzle could be heard in the air as he charged up his weapon and fired a ball of super heated plasma at a group of fleeing shop owners, scorching the meant of their bones

"These creatures are just too frail" he whispered as he watched a pile of blacken bones fall to the ground

"How about you try us on for size" a voice called out behind him

Nemesis spun around to see the group of heroes standing behind him

Nemesis growled

"You must be those teens that I was told about us"

"Hopefully all good things" Zack said as he took a step up beside Jason

"Good for me, Rita wants you dead. I must oblige her"

"Good because we want Rita" Kimberly said

Billy was shocked at the power in her voice; she was not the girl he held the night before as she cried herself to sleep.

"That's not part of the deal" Nemesis said as he raised his blaster cannon "Goodbye"

Nemesis fired a ball of superheated plasma at the heroes

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason yelled

Zack smiled as he pulled his device out. He didn't consider himself smart, well not Billy smart. He didn't know how these powers worked, nor did he care. When he was in his power suit, he felt as if he could stand tall and shake the heavens. Zack held out his device at arms length

"Mastodon!" he called out

Suddenly a white light envelop him, he watched as a smooth black and white liquid moved across his body. As the liquid moved he could feel the suit tighten around his body. He closed his eyes as it neared his head, opening them only when the sensation had passed. His head was fully protected by the helmet that fit snugly over his head and down his neck.

The energy ball hit the ground just mere inches from the heroes. Nemesis cackled loudly, obviously the teens were dead.

As the smoke clear, he stopped laughing, through the smoke he could see a team of multicolored heroes staring out at him.

"Patrollers" he roared "Attack"

"Alright guys lets take this guy out" Jason called out

"Right" the others exclaimed

The moon…

Rita watched the battle with interest; she watched how the Rangers were making quick work of the patrollers.

"No, not again" Rita moaned

"Do you want me to go down there and help Nemesis" Goldar asked

Rita turned and mocked him

"No I don't want you down there to help Nemesis. I have a better idea"

She lifted her staff over her head and through it down to Earth. IT stuck the ground just inches from Nemesis' feet. A beam of light shot out of the tip of the staff, forming Rita's face

"So you think you have my monster beaten, eh Rangers?" Rita said

"Rita, we are going to make you pay for Kimberly's father"

"What? Which was he, the one Goldar ate or the other one?"

"Fuck you" Kimberly whispered

"It seems that you can best my monster now, but what will you do when he is over two hundred feet tall?"

"What is talking about?" Zack asked

"FORCES OF DARKNESS" Rita called out "MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!"

A beam of light shot out of Rita's wand and struck the monster, making him grow into a Godzilla-isque size

"Uh…Billy" Jason said "I hope you have another trick up your sleeves"

Billy eyes flashed through screen after screen in his HUD. Life support system, armor capability, weapons systems.

"Weapons system" Billy muttered as another screen popped up showing him a schematic of his power lance, no that wasn't going to do it. Then he saw it, a menu called Zords

"Zords?" he asked his computer "Here it is, menu option Zords" he called out "Seems there is one for all of us"

"Well what are they?" Trini asked

"Looks like they are giant robots" Billy said with a confused look on his face

"They are going to have to do" Jason said as he lifted his hand for the sky "Zord mode, online"

The moon…

Rita's base began to shake and rattle.

"What's happening? Is it an earthquake" Finster asked, holding on to his cupboard

"No you moron" Rita screeched "It looks like Zordon hid his Zords on this rock."

Rocks jumped across the surface of the moon as a hidden door set inside a crater slid open. Suddenly five shapes lifted out of the hidden compartment and rocketed towards the Earth.

Rita slammed her wand down on the balcony; she should have known that Zordon would have a back up plan

Back on Earth

The meteors hit the ground

"What was that?" Zack called out

"I think that's our ride guys" Jason said

Suddenly the heroes were transported inside their new found Zords. Billy's gloved fingers flew over the control boards

"It looks like these robots match our coins" he said to himself

"Billy" Billy's COM link buzzed

Billy pushed another button as Jason appeared on a split screen on his main window

"Go ahead" Billy called out

"What do you think?" Jason said "Pretty cool right"

Billy sighed as he worked

"I don't know yet, they seem to be on auto-pilot, taking us to the creature attacking the city"

"These things are too small to take on something of its size" Jason

"I said I'm working on it" Billy said as he scanned his HUD "Ah here it is, looks like the five robots can be combined into one giant robot"

Zack appeared on a screen beside Jason's

"You mean like Voltron?" He asked

Billy shook his head

"Not Voltron, looks like its called Megazord"

"Well lets do it Billy, this thing is wrecking the city" Jason said as his screen went down

"Alright everyone together" Billy called out "Megazord initialize!"

Billy's triceratops slid down low to the ground, the back end raise upwards

"Looks like I am a leg" Billy called out

"Yeah me too" Trini called as her saber-tooth tiger did the same thing

"Ha! I get to be the body" Zack shouted as his mastodon formed the upper torso and connected to Billy and Trini

"I'm the arms" Jason called as his tyrannosaurs split in two and connected to Zack's mastodon

"And I'm the head" Kimberly said as she swooped down in her pterodactyl

"Insert innuendo line anytime" Jason muttered to himself

"Looks like the Megazord is complete" Billy said as his command chair slid back, it stopped and soared upwards, ending in the chest of the mega-robot

Billy looked around and saw that his friends surrounded him

Zack looked over his own console

"I was right, just like Voltron" he said

"Enough, who has the weapons" Jason said "Wait, I do"

The Megazord took a shaky step towards the giant Nemesis. Nemesis spun around and faced the Megazord

"Is that you in there?" Nemesis called out

"You grow, we grow" Jason's voice echoed through a speaker

"No" Nemesis said raising his blaster cannon "All you did was make yourself a bigger target"

Nemesis fired a ball of energy at the Megazord

"Billy!" Jason called out

"I'm on it" Billy said as he moved his hands across his control panel, it appeared that he controlled the right leg, Trini, the left, Zack was in charge of the defense and shields, while Kimberly was in charge of the targeting systems. Billy slammed his hand on a button which lowered the right leg down. The blast narrowly missed the Megazord, slamming into a nearby building, reducing it to rubble

"Anyone have any idea on what that was" Zack said peering down at a smaller screen set in his control board

"I think that was an abandoned warehouse" Kimberly said softly

"Well let's not give this thing a chance to take out a populated building" Jason said

The Megazord stood back to its full height. Nemesis cackled and stepped to the side

"It seems you don't have the control you thought you did" the monster said as it rushed the robot

"Hold on guys, this looks like its going to bad" Jason called out

Nemesis slammed into the robot, punching it in the chest. A huge dent appeared in the chest, the impact from the blow sent the Megazord stumbling. Billy and Trini worked feverously to steady the robot

Nemesis laughed at the robot as it stumbled. It was like a child trying to walk for the first time. Nemesis lifter his blaster arm and fired another blast at the robot

The blast hit the Megazord in the chest and sent it crashing to the ground, crushing several buildings in the process. Sparks erupted from control panels across the robot

"We got a problem guys" Zack said

"Add another one to the board then" Jason said gruffly

"If I am reading this thing right, we have at least one more hit like that and then all shields will go down. We'd be sitting ducks"

Jason turned his head to look back at Zack

"And do you have any ideas"

Zack slammed his fists on his control board

"You've got the weapons, use them"

Jason scanned his HUD, a weapons list appeared on the screen, a sword? That's all they had, the monster had a fucking gun and all they had was a sword. A slow smile crossed his face

"Guys, I've got an idea"

Nemesis slowly walked towards the fallen Megazord, taking his careful time to crush as many gawkers as he could along the wall. He liked the wet feel of the humans, exploding under his foot, like ticks on a dog. Nemesis stood over the robot and aimed his blaster arm down, the air warped around the barrel as the gun charged up

"Goodbye" Nemesis said

"NOW!" Jason roared

The Megazord's right fist lifted up and disconnected from the arm. It was propelled by a series of rockets on the wrist side. The fist fired upwards and struck Nemesis in the jaw, lifting the monster off of his feet and into the air

"Billy, Trini. It's your turn" Jason said

"Right!" the both called out

The Megazord, flipped back to its feet

"God Jason, I hope you're right" Zack muttered

"For our sake, so do I" Jason said as he hit a flashing red button on his board

"Power Saber, Online!" Jason called out

A broadsword appeared in mid-air, the Megazord's remaining hand reached out and plucked it from the air. The rockets on the other fist began to burn out as Nemesis began to fall from the air. The power saber came up and slashed the monster in half as it fell to the ground.

Nemesis screamed as molten liquid fell from its wounds, when the two halves hit the ground they exploded into a fireball. The Megazord raised its handless arm, the fist came down and reattached to its rightful place

Jason leaned forward and watched the fires burn slowly out

"That did it, good job guys"

The team cheered, Kimberly lowered her head, silent tears streamed down her face

It was the beginning of what she knew would be a long fight to avenge her father.

This chapter was the hardest thing I have ever had to write. I am sorry if the Zord sequence seemed weak but it is something that I promise to work on.

Next up

Night and Day

Till Then

I remain

X


	5. Night and Day

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 5: Night and Day

Trini stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes wandered across her face and then snapped back to the reflections of themselves. A wise man once said "The eyes are the windows to the soul", in some cultures it was often thought that if you looked someone long enough in the eyes, eventually you could see their soul. Everybody had a different colored soul, but there were only five different colors Trini had seen. The color red stood for fire, the passion of the spirit. Blue stood for wisdom, the unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Black stood for the Earth, for the strong willed and hardhead ness of youth. Pink was the color of love, which legend had it, explained why the cherry blossoms pink. Yellow was the harmony between the other elements, peaceful and serene.

Trini had been trained since she was a little girl to become a priestess at her grandfather's shrine, in the mountains outside of Tokyo, but her father's job had moved her mother and her to America. Trini's grandfather had begged her not to forget her lessons; she respected him by doing just that. Before she left, her grandfather pulled her aside and warned her of the sixth colored soul, that she should stay away from while she was in America.

That soul color was green…

Green, he explained, was a neutral color; it could stand for the color of life, like the color of leaves that protected her from the sun, to the color of grass that she laid upon when she was tired. But green could also stand for the evil in mankind; green was the color of greed, of lies, of envy, and the color of lust.

Was it fate that when Trini and her friends transformed, they donned the colors of good and justice? That luck had it that none of her friends became the green ranger. Trini would like to believe that, but after the weekend that she just experienced, nothing seemed set in stone anymore. Trini sighed as she tied her hair up into a ponytail, she took as step back from the mirror and looked at her reflection, she ran her hands down her black dress, smoothing out any wrinkles. Her grandfather's last words of wisdom, echoed through her mind, as she moved forward in time, she was writing her own story. Trini made a silent prayer to the gods above, hoping that it had a happy ending.

A sea of black surrounded Kimberly, NASA couldn't bring he father's body home so they had pulled out all the stops for his funeral. She clenched her mother's hand tightly as a famous singer sang a heart wrenching version of "Amazing Grace". Tears ran slowly down her cheeks as she stared at the coffin draped with an American flag. She knew that there was no body in side of it, just one of her father's old uniforms and a picture of him with Kimberly when she was younger. Kimberly had added the picture herself, he might not be inside of the wooden box, but she wanted him to know, where ever he was, that he was loved.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder; she turned her head to find Jason standing there. He had a half smile on his boyish face. Kimberly had to admit, as she scanned the row of her friends, seeing Zack, Jason and Billy, looking uncomfortable in their black suits, that the guys looked good. She sighed; there would have been no way she could have survived the past week without them.

"And we ask the Lord to watch over this fallen hero, and bless his beautiful daughter Kimberly and loving wife Katherine, Amen" the Preacher said

The crowd began to disperse, Kimberly sat still. Her mother leaned over and kissed her cheek as she stood and walked away, dabbing at the eyes. Kimberly could hear the snapping of camera taking pictures of her other as she walked. Kimberly knew that tomorrow those pictures would be in every tabloid around the country.

"Don't worry Dad" Kimberly whispered "I'll get her for you, I'll make her pay"

Kimberly stood and went over to the coffin. She ran her hand along the smooth wood, her lips pursed. It was taking everything she had not to break down once more, she let her finger tips drag off of it as she turned to see Billy standing behind her, his black jacket unbuttoned, the tie flapping in the wind, his hands stuffed in his pockets, Kimberly pulled at her dress and walked over to him

"The others thought you could use some time alone. I told them that I'd hang back and wait for you" Billy said

Kimberly gulped and nodded

"Billy, I…" she started

Billing held up his hand, signaling her to stop

"Kim, I'm your friend, it's ok" he said

Kimberly smiled

"You wanna walk with me?"

Billy smiled back

"Sure" he said as he held his arm out to her. Kimberly walked under it; Billy wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the cemetery.

The moon…

Rita watched the whole scene on her viewing orb

"That's so sweet" she grumbled "I'd cry if I wasn't so disgusted"

Rita was upset; she had failed three times now to take over the Earth. She couldn't understand why she kept failing, she had blamed Finster, and she had blamed Goldar. It should be simple right? She had conquered numerous worlds before, why was she having such a difficulty with this backwards planet?

It was all Zordon's fault; it had been since the beginning.

Rita had met Zordon when she entered the mystic school on the planet of Rylox. Both were exceptional students and they started out as rivals, but their rivalry soon turned them to lovers. For the first time she could remember, Rita was happy. Zordon was a brilliant scientist, while she was the top mystic user on the planet. Her magic was powerful, allowing her to bring life back to long dead worlds; it could heal any wound, no matter how serious. Their life was perfect until one day, Zordon asked Rita to add her powers to his in creation of six power coins, these coins could give their user powers that they could only dream about, Rita agreed to help her lover. During the creation of the coins, the combination of technology and mystic energy tapped Rita in to a dark form of magic, she was hooked immediately, drunk of her new found powers, she thirsted for more. Rita's hand snaked through Zordon's machine, she grasped the coins only to be burned by their touch, Zordon's coins were full of mystic energy, only purified , Rita knew that they could be used to find her more dark magic, but she needed Zordon's help.

Rita pleaded with Zordon to join her. Together they would be invincible and the galaxy would be theirs, Zordon declined her offer, seeing how the dark magic's had corrupted his love. Zordon took the coins and fled off planet. Rita, delirious with anger, returned to Zordon's home world of Targis, thinking that Zordon had returned home, she used her new found powers to destroy the planet. Dark energy soared through her entire being, she found herself stronger than ever before. The only problem was that Zordon wasn't on Targis anymore, forcing Rita to destroy countless more worlds on her quest for retribution.

When she finally caught up with Zordon she found that he had allied himself with a band of teenagers, one for each of the six coins. Their battle raged for over a decade before finally ending on a primordial Earth. Rita was losing, but after seeing what the coins could do, she desired them more than seeing Zordon pay. She offered the idea of a coin toss, the winner would be the one with the most coins, the loser would be destroyed. Luck was not on Rita's side that day as she could only secure one coin. Zordon could not bring himself to kill her, so he decided to imprison her instead. As the lid came down on the container, Rita struck out once again, causing Zordon's body to wither and die. The old saying was true, no matter what planet, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"

Rita rubbed a coin between her fingers; it was the coin she won during the toss. She paced back and forth across the balcony, trying to think of a plan

Rita stopped and snapped her fingers, she had it

She turned to Goldar

"Goldar, go get me the bones of the Pink Ranger's father, they should be near the dumpster"

Goldar sneered evilly and took flight off the balcony, to the moon's surface below

Back on Earth…

Billy walked Kimberly in the direction of her house.

"It's been a weird week" she muttered

"Yeah, it has been"

Kimberly stopped and turned to Billy

"I don't want these powers" she sobbed "If I didn't have them, then maybe, just maybe"

Billy pulled her into a tight hug

"I don't think so Kim. If I'm right we met Zordon after your father was killed"

"Murdered! He didn't die normally, he was killed by that bitch, and oh god" Kimberly said as she went to her knees

Billy knelt down beside her

"Kim, we have the power to stop her, to get justice for you and for all of the others she has hurt"

Kimberly sniffed

"It feels like a hole, inside me, every time I think of him."

"It will get easier, now he wouldn't want you to give up before you even tried would he?"

Kimberly nodded and wiped her eyes

"How did I get so lucky to have a friend like you?"

"Well I'd like to think it was…"

Kimberly cut him off, bringing her face to his, kissing his lips softly, she pulled away smiling at the shocked face that Billy had

"Sometimes we shouldn't question the way the world works, Billy"

"I agree" Billy said as he leaned in to kiss Kimberly again

Across the way, Jason stood watching the pair. He balled his hands into fists as he turned and walked away. He wished that a monster would appear now, just to give him something to punch

Suddenly five patrollers surrounded him

"Well what do you know?" Jason said as he cracked his neck "Wishes do come true"

A patroller from the right side ran up and jumped kicked at Jason's head; Jason sidestepped out of the way, sending the patroller crashing into another one.

"Come on" Jason roared as he took a step forward, ducking a punch from another patroller before sending his a roundhouse punch of his own into the patroller's abdomen, the patrollers body doubled over, Jason brought his knee up, catching the patroller full in its face.

Jason was enraged. What did that girl see in Billy, what did he have to do to prove to her how much he cared for her. What did Billy have that he didn't, Jason thought as he grabbed a patroller's neck, and in one swift movement, he broke its neck, sending it crashing to the ground.

The other patrollers slowly circled Jason

"Come on! Fight me!"

"They weren't here to fight you Red Ranger, they were just here to keep you busy" a voice said behind him

Jason spun around as a gloved fist connected to his chin. The impact sent Jason, flying backwards

Jason stood shakily to his feet; he had never been hit that hard in his life. He wiped his mouth and sized up his enemy. But it was gone; Jason craned his neck around, searching the area

"Behind you" the same voice said again from behind him, Jason swung his fist around, it sliced through the air but hit nothing

"What's the matter Red Ranger? Can't hit what you can't see" the voice said again, it sounded like it was coming all around him

"Who are you?" Jason called out

Suddenly the voice appeared in front of him. It was completely black from head to toe, its right hand clenched a sword that appeared to be made completely from bone, the creature had red eyes that burned into Jason's soul.

"What's the matter? Seeing red?"

Jason brought his foot up, kicking the creature in the stomach, pushing it away from him. The creature stumbled backwards, holding its stomach before righting itself.

"Was that supposed to hurt me? Come on you wanted a fight, fight Nightmare then"

Nightmare disappeared again; Jason turned his head, searching for him

"Screw this" He said as he pulled out his morpher

Suddenly Nightmare's sword pierced Jason's shoulder. Jason screamed and dropped his morpher

"No powers, my friend. Come on Jason, I thought you were tougher than this?"

Jason held his shoulder with his hand

"How do you know me?" he whispered

Nightmare stepped over and kicked Jason in the ribs

"That was always the problem with you Jason; you were always too hot headed"

Jason twisted around, sweep kicking the monster to the ground, he rolled over to his fallen morpher, picking it up in his good hand

"It's Morphin Time" He screamed

White light enveloped him as he transformed into the Red Ranger. The tiny robots that made his suit up began to repair his shoulder almost immediately

"Ok, let's try this again" Jason said "Weapons, Online!"

Jason watched as his sword formed in mid air, he reached out and plucked it from the air, as he circled Nightmare

"That's what I like to see" Nightmare cackled as he stood back up "Let's see how your sword play is"

Nightmare swung his sword down, Jason threw up his own, blocking the attack. Sparks erupted from the two blades as they connected

Nightmare spun his sword into his other hand, bringing the blade down across Jason's chest. Jason stumbled back holding his chest

"That's the thing about you teenagers these days, one hit and you throw in the towel" Nightmare said as he took a step toward Jason

Jason leaned on his sword and pulled himself up

"I'm not giving up yet"

Nightmare's sword sliced through the air, cutting Jason again, and again

Jason's HUD flashed a warning, the nano's were too over worked to help him, one more blow and he would revert back to normal. He had to get out of here

Nightmare brought his sword down, Jason blocked it once more

"Activate Emergency Teleportation" Jason called as he disappeared in a flash of red light

Nightmare's sword crashed into the ground

"You can't run forever" he said as he slowly turned invisible once more

Sorry this is short; I have to go to work

Next Up

Nightmare

Till Then

I remain

X


	6. Nightmare

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 6: Nightmare

Jason was in pain, the nano's had worked as hard as they could to repair the damage Nightmare's sword has caused. Blood seeped through his white shirt and trickled down his chest.

The monster had come completely out of the blue, but that was not what Jason was worried about

The monster knew who Jason was

And that thought scared Jason the most; he knew that taking the responsibility of these powers would mean some changes. He never thought that it would involve it blowing his identity out the window

Next time it would be different, next time he would bring the others

Next time he wouldn't run from the fight

Billy had dropped Kimberly off at her house; he now sat at his desk tinkering with a small watch-like device

He put down his small screwdriver; it was time to see if this invention worked

Billy strapped it to his wrist and pushed a button on the side, a small beeping sound came through another watch. He smiled; it appeared that the communication side of the watch worked. A knock at his bedroom door shook Billy back to reality

"Come in" He called out

He turned to watch a bloody Jason walk in to his room

"Billy" he gasped "I screwed up"

Billy stood and rushed over to his friend

"Jason, what happened?"

"I was attacked, by a new kind of monster" Jason said as Billy led him to the bed. Billy pulled the torn shirt away from Jason's shoulder. The cut was deep and he was losing a lot of blood

"Jesus Jason" Billy mumbled "We've got to get you to Zordon"

Jason nodded

"And how do we do that, I don't think I can do any rock climbing today"

Billy walked back to his desk and scooped up the devices he was working on

"I started thinking the other night that we needed a way to get to Zordon without all the walking. So using his bases teleportation system I rigged up some micro transporters"

Jason leaned forward and took one of the watches from Billy, and strapped it to his wrist

"It also has a communicator built in so we can keep in contact; the only problem is that I haven't tested the teleporter out yet"

Jason grunted, this would have come in handy about twenty minutes ago, he thought

"No time like the present, which button works it?" Jason asked looking at the small device

"The right button should, in theory" Billy said strapping one of the devices to his own wrist

Together they pushed the buttons on their wrist. They disappeared in a glow of light, appearing in front of Zordon

Jason collapsed to the floor

"Alpha" Billy called "Alpha we need some help"

Alpha rushed as fast as its motorized legs could take him

"AY YI YI, what happened to Jason?" the robot asked as it knelt down beside Jason

"He was attacked after the funeral by a monster" Billy said helping Alpha get Jason to his feet

They moved the prone Jason to a small bed. Alpha carefully cut Jason's shirt off, throwing the rag to the floor. The wound in Jason's shoulder had turned purple; veins running from the wound were slowly turning purple. A scanning light appeared above the bed, scanning across Jason's body

"It's not healing, there is no clotting in the wound" Alpha said as it worked a small control board

"I know this kind of wound Alpha" Zordon boomed as his head slid down in its tube

"What is it Zordon?" Billy asked looking up to him

"That is a dark magic wound, once it causes the initial damage; it shuts down the body's natural healing factor. Did he say what caused it?"

Billy shook his head

"No, all he said was that he was attacked by a monster"

"This must be Rita's new creation then. Billy you must hurry and find this creature and destroy it, if not Jason will not live much longer"

Billy turned his head back to Jason; his face was in a mask of pain

"I'll get the others" Billy said, pushing the button on his wrist, disappearing in a blue flash of light

"Hurry Billy" Alpha moaned as he adjusted an I.V line with painkillers in Jason's arm

The Moon…

"You were supposed to kill the Red Ranger" Rita roared at Nightmare

"There was nothing I could do. It seems like he had a back up plan. It makes no difference though, I've left my mark on him" Nightmare said

"And you don't think he hasn't ran to Zordon? It will take him no time to evaluate the wound, he will warn the others"

"That makes no difference to me. You wanted the Red Ranger taken out of the picture and I have done that, my end of the bargain is done" Nightmare said as he walked away

"Don't you walk away from me. You were nothing before I found you" Rita roared as she swung her staff and fired a wave of energy at Nightmare. The energy dropped Nightmare to his knees in pain

Nightmare howled in pain

"I brought you here to take care of Red Ranger, you did that and now I am changing the deal. I want you back on Earth to take care the rest of those punks. RIGHT NOW!"

Rita pulled her staff back up, the energy stopped

"Is that clear?" She asked raising an eyebrow

Nightmare stood shakily to his feet

"Yes" he said

"Then why are you still here? GO!" Rita roared

Nightmare turned and walked out of the room

Earth…

If there was one thing Billy wished he could do, it was to put chips in his friend's hands. That way he didn't have to tear across the city looking for them. He took a turn into Ernie's juice bar.

"Billy!" Ernie called behind his counter "Where have you been buddy?"

"I've been busy" Billy said as he scanned the room

"Oh yeah? Working on a new invention to save the world with?"

Billy's eyes reached Trini and Kimberly sitting in the corner, talking amongst their selves

"Yeah Ernie, something like that" Billy muttered as he crossed the room to the girls

"Hey you" Kimberly said with a smile, before looking at the look on Billy's face "What's wrong"

"We've got a situation" Billy said "We gotta go"

"What's happened" Trini said as she stood

"Jason's been hurt, and plus that we've got a monster on the loose" Billy said as he pulled out two of the communicators out of his pocket "I'll show you how to use them later, for the moment lets get going"

Billy turned and started to walk out of the room

Trini leaned over to Kimberly as they followed Billy

"He does have a sort of grace under fire about him" She whispered

"Yeah and that's not all" Kimberly said out of the corner of her mouth

Outside they ran into Zack as he jogged up the steps

"Hey guys, you know what I found out today. I walk on my toes, isn't that kind of weird?"

Billy held out a communicator to Zack

"What's this, a new toy?" He asked as he strapped it to his wrist

"I'll explain later, on the count of three, push the button on the right side…it will take us to…"

"There will be no need for that" a voice said behind them. Metal clinked on the sidewalk behind the group. The friends turned to see Nightmare stroll up to them. He raised his sword and pointed it at the group

"Who are you?" Billy asked

"I am the face you're death" Nightmare roared as he swung his sword at Billy, Billy ducked the blow and stumbled back. Nightmare walked towards the group "I've already defeated one of you today"

"What's he talking about?" Zack asked

"You're the one that attacked Jason" Billy asked

"Yes, right in one, you were always the brains Billy. I would say that right about now Jason is in indescribable pain, his breathing should be labored. He'll be dead before the sun sets"

"How do we stop it" Zack said, his comic relief side gone, he was in business mode

"You can't. The only way is…" Nightmare began; he stopped and flashed the heroes a toothy grin "Sorry, I just can't bring myself to go into the whole master plan of the villain speech"

'Guys…It's Morphin Time!" Billy called out, pulling his morpher from his back pocket

White light filled the area; Nightmare threw up an arm to shield his eyes. He lowered his arm to see the Rangers standing before him

Nightmare took another step forward

"Good, I wanted a fair fight" He said as he swung his sword at Trini, Trini back flipped out of range. Zack rushed in from the left, kicking Nightmare in the back. Nightmare stumbled forward; Billy threw a vicious roundhouse kick to the side of Nightmare's head, sending the monster crashing to the ground.

"Not so easy when it's four on one, is it" Kimberly said as pulled the string on her power bow, sending an arrow made of light into Nightmare's chest plate

Nightmare roared in pain as he got back to his feet, his eyes began to glow brightly

"Die!" he roared, as twin beams of energy flew from his eyes striking Kimberly, sending her crashing to the ground

"Kim!" Trini screamed

"Go, check on her" Billy roared "Weapons online!"

Billy's staff appeared in mid-air; he caught it in mid-air and spun it in a high arc over his head

"Zack" Billy said as he circled Nightmare

"Yeah?"

"He's vulnerable from the left side, we'll attack together"

"Right, weapons, online!" Zack called as his axe appeared. He raised it over his head and rushed to Nightmare's left side and swung the axe, grazing the monster's side

Nightmare spun towards Zack, he brought his sword down in a vicious arc, catching Zack off guard. Sparks flew from Zack's uniform as the nano's worked overtime to fix the damage

Billy thought for a second, and then he pulled his lance apart, instead of having one weapon, now he had two. He spun the two ends around like Kali sticks as he rushed Nightmare. Nightmare raised his sword and brought it down; Billy raised his new Kali sticks above his head, blocking the attack. Billy grunted and threw his weight into his throw, knocking Nightmare's sword out of his hands. The sword hit the ground and skittered away, leaving a trail of burnt grass behind it. Billy had the answer…

The command center…

Alpha worked feverously across his panels, pulling up medical reference from across the galaxy. Sometimes he wished that Zordon had created him more like a human, at least then he could scratch his head. The robot had no idea what to do, it searched its programming but found nothing.

"Zordon, I have tried everything I thought of, but Jason seems to be getting worse"

"This is something that you cannot fix, I'm afraid Alpha" Zordon boomed

"What do you mean Zordon?"

"Billy left before I could explain. Jason's wound was from a dark mystic energy. Apparently this monster's blade was forged from the same energy; the only way to save Jason will be the destruction of the weapon"

Alpha raised his hands

"That's so simple, I should have thought of it. I must tell Billy"

"No need Alpha, I think he has figured it out on his own, look for yourself"

Alpha turned to the viewing globe

"Zack, get the sword" Billy said

"On it" Zack said as he stumbled over to the sword

Billy swung the two Kali sticks at Nightmare's head; they crashed into the monster's blackened skull. Nightmare roared and raised his hands to the sides of his head

"Going to kill you" the monster whispered

Billy didn't stop to hear the monster's voice; he slammed the clawed end of one of the Kali sticks into the monster's throat. Nightmare stumbled back, pulling itself off the blade; black blood erupted from the wound

Zack made it to Nightmare's sword, he took a second to realize that he shouldn't touch it; the ground had turned black underneath it. Zack raised his axe and brought it down as hard as he could onto the blade of the sword, splitting the blade in two. A shockwave erupted from the broken sword, sending Zack flying backwards. He collapsed on the ground

"Why does it seem that I always am the one that gets fucked up" he mumbled as she slowly got back to his feet

"You hear that?" Billy asked Nightmare "That sound is of your blade being destroyed"

Nightmare gurgled

"What's that, it sounds like you have something stuck in your throat" Zack said as he walked beside Billy

Trini helped Kimberly over to the others

"End it Billy" Kimberly pleaded

Billy roared and stabbed the kali stick back into Nightmare's throat, using the staff as leverage he pushed down and Nightmare's head released itself from his shoulders. The head rolled a few feet and stopped, Nightmare's body jumped a couple times before it began to turn to dust

"There…There will be another" Nightmare's head said

"He's still not dead?" Zack said

"Another, there will be another" Nightmare's head said once more

"What's he talking about?" Bill mumbled

Trini walked over to the head, pulling the blaster from her hip, she pointed it down at the head

"Who cares" she said as she pulled the trigger. Nightmare's head exploded as the laser entered his skull

Trini holstered her weapon and turned to the others

"Let's go check on Jason"

The moon…

Goldar entered the throne room and dropped a pile of blackened bones on to a workbench

"Here, just as you requested milady" Goldar growled

Rita smiled evilly

"Good work Goldar. FINSTER, get in here"

Finster walked in his, head bowed

"Yes?"

"You're monster failed, even with a mystic weapon. So I am going to help you with the next one" Rita said as she pointed at the pile of bones "Get to work"

Finster bent down and scooped the bones up and walked back to his workroom

"Those multi-colored idiots will never know what hits them next" Rita cackled

Note: I apologize for these last two chapters; I got dumped so I thought up an interesting way to do the next chapters. Stick around, it's about to get screwy

Next up:

A New Friend

Till then

I remain

X


	7. A New Friend

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 7: A New Friend

Most people don't realize that every ten minutes a baby is born, mostly to unwed teenagers. Most of these babies are put up to adoption, if they were lucky they would be adopted but most of the time this was not the case.

Well at least it wasn't the case for Tommy. Tommy was not a bad kid; he had just been shuttled around from foster home to foster home since he was four. The experiences had made Tommy hard-hearted; he didn't make friends easy as he knew that he was only in one spot for a short amount of time before he was shuttled off to another part of the country. Part there was light at the end of his tunnel, Tommy was almost seventeen, only one more year of being a ward of the state and then he would be free, free to make his own decisions, free to live his life the way he wanted to.

Tommy didn't know his real parents, all he was told was that when he was two he appeared on an orphanage doorstop. Some days he would look at himself in the mirror and try to picture what his real parents looked like. Did he get his dark eyes from his father? Was he Asian because of his dark features? Why didn't anybody want him? Usually at the end of his thoughts he would break the mirror he was looking at himself in, seven years of bad luck.

School was not easy for Tommy as every time he grew comfortable with his classes he had to leave, in his junior year of high school he dropped out. He had been concentrating on his more "after school" teachings for many years now. Tommy was proficient in grand theft auto, burglary, and the martial arts. The world had given up on Tommy the day he had been put on that doorstep, so now he fought to be remembered in the world's eyes.

But there was some hope left for Tommy, after he returned to the orphanage the last time, a husband and wife adopted him and brought him to Angel Grove

"We are not going to give up on you Tommy" His new father said "We know that you have had some rough times, but here we want you to relax and start your life over"

"We want you to be happy here, so please tell us what you like to do?" his new mother said

Tommy never learned foster parents names; he found that it was too easy for him to forget them. Tommy smiled at the question of what he liked to do

"Is there a gym nearby?" he asked, his dark eyes narrowed

"You a sports guy Tommy?" His father asked

"Not really, I just like to keep in shape" he replied

His father clapped him on the shoulder

"Good man, yeah there is a youth center nearby; it's the local hangout for the teenagers in town"

Tommy nodded

"And we know that you quit school" his mother said "But we ask you to try one more time"

Tommy nodded; school was good for one thing, to waste time

"Ok" he mumbled

"Good, you start school tomorrow at Angel Grove High" his mother said

"That's enough Ann, lets give this guy some time to look around" his father said "Why don't you go for a walk and get the feel of the town down"

Tommy nodded as he picked up his black leather jacket and pulled it on

"Sounds like a good idea"

"Enjoy yourself, dinner is at six" Tommy's mother said

Tommy turned and walked outside, he smiled at the well manicured lawns, the two car garages, suburbia at its finest. He pulled his long black hair back into a ponytail; yes he did think he was going to enjoy himself. He took off walking towards the town, just to see if he could find the gym. His boots fell heavily on the ground as he walked; the only people he had seen were the two guys walking up to him now. One was huge the other rail thin, well he might as well ask them where the gym was.

"Hey guys" Tommy called

The two stopped

"What?" said the big guy

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the gym was." Tommy asked

The big guy stopped in front of Tommy, looking him up and down

"Now we could do that…for a small fee" he grunted as he stubbed his cigarette out onto a nearby tree

The thin guy laughed, more like a cackle

"You tell him Bulkie"

The one called Bulk smiled at Tommy

"So how much do you got?" Bulk asked

"That's ok, I'll find it on my own" Tommy said as he pushed past Bulk. Bulk turned and placed his huge hand on Tommy's shoulder

There was one thing Tommy knew about the orphanage, there were always bullies. To save yourself from bullies, you found the biggest one, the leader if you will, and you knocked them down, afterwards they would never mess with you again.

Tommy smiled; he had just found this town's bullies.

"Come on, how much do you have pretty boy?" Bulk asked

"Do you want to keep that hand?" Tommy asked as he turned

Bulk laughed

"Well look Skull; it seems we have a fighter"

"Yeah a fighter" Skull laughed

"Look, I don't want any trouble" Tommy said

"Too late" Bulk growled, swinging his massive fist at Tommy, Tommy caught Bulk's hand and flipped him to ground. Tommy drove the tip of his boot under Bulk's arm as he twisted Bulk's wrist. Bulk howled in pain

"Bulkie!" Skull screamed as he pulled a small switchblade from his pocket. Skull pushed the button on the knife's release, six inches of steel shot out, the glare off the knife reflected onto Tommy's face. Tommy dropped Bulk's arm and back flipped as Skull swiped out, the tip of Tommy's boot caught Skull's hand, knocking the blade from his hand, the knife embedded itself into a tree branch over head. Tommy landed and grabbed Skull by the throat; he stuck two fingers inside Skull's nose as he backed Skull up against a tree.

"Did you know that the nose isn't really a bone?" Tommy whispered "It's really a piece of cartledge, but if this cartledge was hit just the right way, it could be sent into the brain"

Bulk slowly got to his feet, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blade of his own, he would strike now, while this kid had his back turned. He took a step toward Tommy as his blade shot out. Tommy didn't need to turn, he shifted his weight to his other foot, bringing his leg up he kicked Bulk under the chin, sending the behemoth crashing to the ground. Tommy smiled at Skull's wide eyes

"Are you scared?" Tommy asked

Skull nodded the best he could

Tommy dropped Skull to the ground, Skull gasped for air as he held his throat. Tommy shifted his jacket higher on his shoulders

"Now, you going to tell me where the gym is?" he asked turning around

Kimberly's house…

"I'm sorry Kimberly, I really am but I have to take this job" Katherine said as she rushed around her bedroom

"How long are you going to be gone this time?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know, a couple of weeks maybe" Katherine said without looking at Kimberly

Kimberly sighed

"Mom…I want you to stay" she said

Katherine stopped packing and turned to Kimberly

"Kim, honey I have to do this. I don't want us to run out of money"

Kimberly scoffed

"Run out of money? Mom that's impossible, NASA just cut us a check, we can live better than we do now for the rest of our lives"

Katherine closed her suitcase

"Kim…I just can't do it. I expect him to come through that door at any moment; I just can't sit here, surrounded by all these ghosts"

"And what you think I can!" Kimberly screamed "You think it is any easier for me?"

"I know you are lonely. That's why I did this" Katherine said as she pulled an envelope from her desk, she handed it over to Kimberly. Kimberly opened it up and read the papers

"You made us a host for a foreign exchange student?" Kimberly said, her eyes wide

"Her name is Miryla, she should be arriving today" her mother said as she picked up her bags

"Mom, you invited a total stranger to live with us?"

"Kimberly, it's not like we don't have enough room. This way you don't have to stay in this big house all by yourself" Katherine said as she walked to the front door

"I can't believe this, you are running off to Milan and leaving me with a total stranger" Kimberly said as she followed her mother

Katherine turned and kissed Kimberly's cheek

"I have to go; I left some money on the table. Be good" Katherine said as she opened the door and walked towards the taxi waiting outside for her

Kimberly watched her mother leave; she raised her hand to her mother as the taxi left. She closed the door and walked to the kitchen, there are the table sat a brown envelope. Kimberly opened it; twenty one hundred dollar bills were inside of it. Kimberly sat down in her father's chair and lowered her head to the table. It wasn't long before she felt tears run down her face.

The moon…

Rita's viewing orb allowed her to watch over the Earth. She had slowly become a voyeur as she kept a close eye on the teen heroes. Right now she was watching a new teenager enter the town. She was disgusted by the sight of the teenager, but a slow smile crossed over her face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her coin, she traced a finger across it. A new plan formed in her mind, Zordon was using teenagers to fight her, why couldn't she use a teenager for her own uses? She turned and walked into Finster's room, Finster lab was in total disarray, his new sculptures sat on shelves that lined the room, small wads of clay surrounded the goblin as he worked.

"Finster" Rita screeched

Finster raised his head, his glasses slid down his nose as he sat aside a sculpting knife

"Yes milady?" He asked

"I have a new plan, so stop what you are doing"

"Yes milady" Finster said

"I want you to go to Earth and choose a teenager"

"Why not send Goldar?" Finster asked

"Are you questioning me?" Rita said, her eyes narrowed

"No, of course not"

"Now, go to Earth and find a teenager with darkness in its heart. Find me a ranger!" Rita screeched

Finster bowed and teleported down to Earth

Rita laughed, a high shrilly tone, it was so simple. Use a teenager to fight a teenager.

Earth…

Jason swung as hard as he could at a punching bag. The bag rocked on its chain, Jason swung again. Sweat ran down his brow, he had been beating this punching bag for little over an hour. The gym was full of people but most steered clear of the youth, his face furrowed as he fought. . His shoulder was still bandaged from the wound Nightmare had left him; it didn't hurt nearly as much as it did yesterday. Alpha had given Jason a robot's personal assurance that Jason would be fine; all traces of the dark magic had left Jason's system giving Jason a clear bill of health. He went home and passed out for the rest of the day, the next day finding himself at the gym, beating on the bag.

Jason thought of himself as weak, he had never been beaten the way Nightmare beat him. He wasn't taking in the fact that he was a new hero, he was learning the extent of his powers, all he knew was that his defense had been down on the one part of his body he couldn't watch, his back. Jason stopped, leaning down he picked up his towel and mopped the sweat off his brow. He had shaken the thought of Kimberly kissing Billy out of his mind, that was a problem that he would deal with later.

"You got some moves, though your left punch seems a little weak" a voice said behind him

Jason turned and stared at the young man who spoke to him

"Yeah, I just had shoulder surgery, so I'm working on strengthen the muscles again"

"Liar, looks like you were stabbed" the youth said, pointing at Jason's shoulder, the tape holding the bandage had fallen off, revealing a long pinkish wound "I'm not a doctor or anything but I've never seen a surgery scar look like that"

Jason cocked his head to the side

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The youth wiped his hands on his jeans, and held a hand to Jason

"Sorry about that, name's Tommy. I'm new to the area"

Jason took the outstretched hand shook it

"Jason"

"Well Jason, do you spar?" Tommy asked removing his jacket and tossed it to the floor

Jason smiled

"From time to time, why you looking for a workout"

Tommy nodded as he pulled his shirt off revealing a green a-frame shirt underneath it.

"You could say that, mind sparring with me?"

Jason nodded

"Sure, I've got some time"

They walked over to the boxing ring, two out of shape cops were climbing out, looking like they had ran through a small car was instead of boxing. They held the ropes open for Tommy and Jason

"Here you go boys, we are finished" one of the cops said

Tommy kicked off his boots as he climbed under the ropes; he jumped up and down a couple of times to get the blood moving through his leg muscles. Jason stepped in and circled Tommy

"You study a form?" Jason asked as he pulled on a pair of sparring gloves, tossing a pair over to Tommy

"Not really, just a bunch of stuff that I have picked up over the years" Tommy said as he pulled on his gloves

"Well I have to warn you, I'm a black belt in Hapkido" Jason said as he slipped in his mouth guard

"I'm not worried" Tommy said as he slipped a guard in himself

They say the best way to truly know someone is to fight them. Tommy and Jason bowed to each other, rose and went into fighting stances. Tommy struck like lightning sending a right hook that left Jason stumbling, Jason countered with a punch of his own. Tommy hooked Jason's arm around his elbow and flipped Jason to the mat.

A judo move? Jason thought

Jason flipped back to his feet, they touched gloves again. This time Jason went on the offensive, he sent a vicious kick at Tommy's middle, Tommy doubled over his stomach, Jason didn't waste any time by following it up with a right uppercut to Tommy's chin. Tommy hit the mat hard, but wasted no time in getting back to his feet, shaking his head to clear it. Jason swung again, Tommy sidestepped, the punch missing his head, Jason raised his knee to counter, Tommy stepped in and blocked the move, head butting Jason. Jason fell back on the mat, Tommy bent down with a hand and pulled Jason back to his feet.

"You have got some moves" Jason mumbled

"So don't you" Tommy replied

"Last point?" Jason asked standing back up

"Why not?" Tommy said

Jason stepped in and swung a punch, Tommy dodged it; Jason countered it with a spinning punch that caught Tommy off guard. Tommy stumbled back and wiped his mouth, the punch had split his lip, blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. He smiled, he had a move he was saving and now it looks like he needed to use it. Jason rushed forward with a front kick, Tommy sidestepped, kicking out with his left leg against Jason's back. Jason stumbled forward, Tommy grabbed Jason's left shoulder and brought up his right knee to Jason's stomach. Jason stumbled over, holding his chest, Tommy wasted no time, he lifted his leg high and brought an axe kick down on the back of Jason's neck. Jason collapsed to the mat; Tommy spit out his mouth guard and climbed out of the ring.

"Thanks for the match, I really needed that"

Jason lay on the ground, he didn't want to move. He had just been beaten for the second time in less than three days.

Tommy knelt down and picked up his jacket and walked out of the gym

He smiled as he left; he was really going to like it here

Kimberly's house…

Kimberly sat on the couch with Billy. Billy had really changed her mind about him over the last week, the fight with Nightmare, taking over for Jason when he was hurt. She leaned over and ruffled his blond hair. Maybe there was something about him that she had never noticed before. Billy smiled at her, they had been sitting in silence since he had arrived and this was the first move Kim had made.

"Is it weird now?" Billy asked

Kimberly smiled and ran her fingers through Billy's hair

"No" she whispered "It's not weird. Just give me some more time"

Billy smiled

"That's all I seem to have is, time"

Kimberly laughed and leaned over, kissing Billy softly. Billy raised his hand to her face and pulled her closer. Kimberly yelped in surprise and pulled away

"Easy killer" she muttered

"Sorry" Billy replied

They sat for a moment and looked into each others eyes, Kimberly leaned back in and kissed Billy again. Her face flushed, this is not how she expected to spend her night, tongue in tongue with Billy, the boy who had been so meek and helpless until less than a week ago. It was funny how the world worked out sometimes.

A knock on the door pulled them apart

Kimberly got up and looked out the window

"Who is it?" Billy asked "More reporters"

"Oh god, I forgot, Miryla is here"

"Who?" Billy asked

Kimberly waved her hand for him to shut up as she opened the door.

"Hello?"

A slender brown haired girl stepped inside. Billy adjusted his glasses on his nose, she was beautiful, her eyes the color of the sky, the body of a super model.

"Wow" Billy muttered

Kimberly shot him an icy stare; Billy closed his open mouth as Kimberly plastered a smile on her face and held out a hand.

"Hello, you must be Miryla" she said

Miryla dropped her suitcase and took Kimberly's hand and pulled her into a hug

"And you must be Kimberly" she said with a thick European accent "I am Miryla Rosson, from Romania. I hope we can be good friends"

"I'm sure we will. And over there is Billy" Kimberly said as she pulled away from Miryla's grasp

Billy raised his hand

"Hi" he said

Miryla crossed the room and kissed Billy's cheek

"Hello Billy"

Billy's face darkened, Kimberly rolled her eyes at him

"You are Kimberly's, how you say, brother?"

Billy laughed

"Umm, no I am her" Billy looked over to Kimberly, not knowing how to introduce himself "What am I Kimberly?"

"He's a close friend" Kimberly said as she closed the door, "A very close friend"

"Ahh, you are her, how you say" Miryla stopped for a moment, looking for the correct word "Her lover"

Billy choked

"No, not that close" Kimberly said "Please have a seat" she pointed to a chair

Billy sat down

"Not you, god, Billy why don't you go order some food, Miryla is probably hungry"

Billy stood and walked into the kitchen,

"Yes I am famished, thank you" Miryla looked around the room "Where is your mother?"

Kimberly's face faltered

"She had to go away on business for a couple of weeks"

"Hey what do you guys want?" Billy called out from the other room

"What would you like Miryla?" Kimberly asked

"Umm, how about pizza?"

"Pizza Billy, and no mushrooms either" Kimberly called back

"Yeah, yeah" Billy mumbled as he flipped the pages of the phone book

Elsewhere…

The sun was setting as Tommy walked home. His feet crunched heavily on fallen leaves.

"Well look, we didn't have to look far" a voice in the fading light called out

Tommy looked around, only to find Bulk and Skull walking towards him

"You guys come back for some more?" Tommy asked, his hands in his pockets

Bulk threw up his hands

"No man, we just heard the beating you just laid out on Jason. Anybody who can do that is a friend of ours"

"Yeah, yeah a friend of ours" Skull mumbled

"We wanted to find you, to ask you if you wanted to join our gang"

Tommy smirked

"You guys call yourselves a gang?"

"Come on man, we know where are the parties are"

Tommy thought for a second

"You know where to find a motorcycle?"

Bulk smiled

"Of course, come on, we'll show you"

The three walked deeper into the setting sun…

The Moon…

Finster teleported home, he had done what Rita had wanted him to do. He had found a teenager and given them Rita's power coin.

"FINSTER! About time you got back. Did you succeed?" Rita screeched

Finster nodded, he was feeling a little sick, teleportation always did that to his species, it was the price they must pay to get from one place to another fast.

"Yes…I found someone" he said breathlessly

Rita clapped Finster on the back, sending the goblin tumbling.

"Finally, you did something right. Tomorrow is going to be fantastic. The user has my coin, and they will be able to beat those blasted kids"

Rita looked down at Finster

"Who did you give the coin to?"

"To a…" he began before passing out from exhaustion

Rita sneered at the fallen goblin

"It doesn't matter, I'll find out soon enough"

I hope everyone likes where I'm taking this, this is what I have been waiting to write

Next Up

Green

Till Then

I remain

X


	8. Green

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 8: Green

"Welcome back everyone" Mr. Bendis said as he surveyed his class. "I hope everyone is ok after the recent attacks on the city"

A student raised her hand in the back of the class

Bendis pointed at her

"Yes Mary Ann"

"Is it true Mr. Bendis that a giant robot fought and defeated the monster?"

"Well I'm sure there is some truth to the reports of the robot in the downtown area" Bendis said as he took his seat behind his desk

"Well I tried to look it up on the internet and there were no reports of it"

"Well then, that is our government at work class" Bendis smiled "When they are ready to tell us the truth, they will. Now today's lecture has been postponed, the board of education has asked for this time to be spent on discussing your feelings from the attack"

The class fell silent

"Is there anyone here that would like to talk about their feelings on the matter?"

Another student raised their hand

"Ah yes Rocky, go ahead"

"Well I heard that there were a group of people fighting the monster before it grew"

Bendis nodded, the over head light gleaming off his bald head

"Yes I heard the same thing"

"I mean, were these people working with the monster. Or were they fighting it" Rocky continued

"Well it is hard to say, when the investigation is concluded I am sure that truth will come out"

"Isn't that what you said about the Area 51 and the Kennedy assassination?" another voice called out

"Well Adam, the government has always held some of the truth back, but with this attack, I don't think they can cover it up easily, there are too many witnesses. But we are getting off topic; this supposed to be a discussion on your feelings over the attack"

Zack doodled on a piece of notebook paper. He wanted to jump up and yell, yes there was a monster, yes a giant robot defeated it, yes there was a evil sorceress on the moon that has, since she appeared, attacked the Earth, and kill Kimberly's father. If he did say something about it, it would blow his cover as the Black Ranger and endanger his family.

"Zack" Mr. Bendis called out "Do you have something to say, nothing is taboo today"

Zack looked up from his paper

"I heard that they were helping us" Zack mumbled

"Who, the monster or the giant robot"

Zack sighed

"The Voltron-like robot"

Bendis clapped his hands together and chuckled

"Very good analogy Zack, anyone else?"

"Does anyone know who they are?" a voice called from the back

Zack's heart dropped a little, please say no, please say no

"That, is the question on everyone's mind" Mr. Bendis said

Destruction site…

A satellite photo of the Megazord fighting the Nemesis, another of the Rangers fighting Nightmare in the park, were slammed on a table

"Who are they?" roared Mark Millar, head of the joint chief of staffs "I want to know where these people got their tech from"

"No one knows, until last week they never existed" a scientist said

"Bullshit, we know that these colorful individuals were fighting this monster, but where does the giant robot come from"

"We don't know" a scientist sighed

Millar surveyed the table in front of him, construction crews worked behind him, repairing the damage from the fight

"Twenty-five people dead, over a hundred injured. Now gentlemen you are supposed to be the top minds in the country. Its time for you to earn your pay, tell me what you do know"

The scientists sat quietly

"Anytime, this is at the top of the president's priorities" Millar said as he took a seat

"I have a thought" A scientist said

Millar waved his hand, giving him the floor

"By all means, Mr.…"

The scientist removed his glasses and wiped a smudge off with his shirt tail

"Uh, Vaughn sir"

"Well Vaughn, I'm all ears" Millar said as he pulled out a cigar and lit it

"Well, I think the problem stems from the loss of the crew of the Enterprise. I think they found something on the moon"

Millar chewed on the tip of his cigar

"If they did, that would be classified"

Vaughn ran a hand threw his stringy brown hair

"Well what I am saying sir is, what if they uncovered something up there and now the world is at risk"

"Well I would say that is a damn good explanation, but totally unreasonable. Countries all over the world have been to the moon before and they never found anything"

"Well sir, there are always meteor showers on the moon, maybe something landed and we didn't get a chance to inspect it"

Millar exhaled a plume of smoke

"Son, I am a veteran of three major wars, I fought in Vietnam, Korea, and the first Desert Storm, if you are trying to tell me that we are under attack by aliens…"

Vaughn pointed at the general

"That's exactly what I am saying General. What if we finally have made first contact with a new species? What if all of this is just the first wave?"

"Then you eggheads had better start looking for a way to kill these things, and fast"

A soldier ran into the makeshift conference room

"General" the soldier saluted

Millar returned the salute

"What is it soldier?"

"Yes sir, first we have finished our scan, there is no radioactivity in the area"

"Good, continue"

"Thank you sir, second we have found neither traces of the giant android nor any foreign elements of any kind"

"That's impossible, something of that size should have left some sort of trace, shavings from the feet, oil from the joints" Vaughn spoke up

"No sir, nothing was found" the soldier replied

"Good work, anything else"

The soldier pulled out a manila envelope out and handed it to Millar

"Just this sir"

Millar took the envelop

"On your way son"

The soldier saluted, turned and walked away

Millar ripped open the flap of the envelope, another stack of photos and a typed letter fell out. The pictures were of five meteors blowing past a satellite and striking the Earth. Millar's eyes blazed across the letter

"Well gentlemen, it seems like NASA is about to pull your tails out of the fire" Millar said as he turned to Vaughn "Vaughn, you have just been promoted to eyes only status, you are with me"

Vaughn gulped

"Where are we going sir?"

Millar stood and adjusted his coat; medals clinked together as he walked away

"Texas, to see proof of your aliens"

Angel Grove High…

Miryla had found her surrounded by a group of boys. She smiled and twirled her hair for them as she spoke

"What does she have? Some kind of pheromone that just attracts boys?" Kimberly asked as she watched the scene from her locker

"Sounds like you are jealous" Trini said as she pulled out a stack of books from her locker

"I'm not jealous, ok she's pretty but she is only here for a little while"

Trini laughed

"So, even after she leaves those guys will be talking about her for years after she's gone"

Kimberly smiled, it was true, Angel Grove High was a pretty small school, so when new people came in it was always a big deal

"Well she is sweet, last night we stayed up talking until almost midnight, she is pretty cool" Kimberly said

"Was that before or after you kicked Billy out" Trini said slamming her locker shut

"Before, we all ate some pizza then he had to take off" Kimberly said with a slight smile

Trini stopped and stared into Kimberly's face

"Look at you, you are glowing"

"I'm not glowing" Kimberly said

"You liar, you so are." Trini replied

"Please…oh no" Kimberly stopped and looked down the hall

Bulk and Skull were walking towards her and Trini. It looked like they had gained a new member.

"How many new kids did we get today?" Kimberly whispered out of the corner of her mouth

"I guess two, don't make eye contact, maybe they will leave us alone" Trini said

"No chance in that" Kimberly said as Bulk and Skull were walking over to them "Here they come"

"Kimberly! There you are sweetie; there is someone I want you to meet" Bulk said slinging his arm around Kimberly's waist and dragged her over to the new kid

"How are you Trini" Skull said popping his gum loudly

Trini smirked

"Get lost, freak

"Kim this is Tommy. Tommy this is my girl Kimberly" Bulk said

Kimberly pushed Bulk off of her and backed away

"I'm not your girl asshole"

Tommy stepped up to Kimberly and looked her up and down

"Pretty girl like you should really watch your mouth" Tommy said, his dark eyes flashing

"And you should back off" Jason said as he walked up to the group

Tommy turned and smirked

"Didn't you learn the last time Jason?" Tommy said

"Anytime you want to go again" Jason said getting right up in Tommy's face

"Well then, how about right now?" Tommy said throwing his bag to the floor

"Break it up, break it up" Mr. Bendis said as he pushed the two apart "Tommy I know you are new here and you are trying to find your niche here but…"

Tommy flashed a smile

"Sorry about that Mr. Bendis. It won't happen again" Tommy said as Skull handed him his book bag

"See that it doesn't" Mr. Bendis said as Tommy walked away "And Jason, you of all people should know better"

"Yes sir" Jason said as Bendis walked away

"Who was that guy" Trini whispered

"A guy I ran into yesterday at the gym, I had no idea he went to school here" Jason said as he walked away

"Guy is just causing problems" Kimberly muttered as she walked with him

"Well that was, how you say, intense" Miryla said as joined the group

"Miryla, hi" Kimberly said "And how is your first day going?"

Miryla smiled

"It is going very well, the boys here are so nice" Miryla said as she looked Jason up and down

"I'm Jason" Jason said as he held out his hand. Miryla grasped his hand and pumped it up and down

"Hello Jason, it is a pleasure to meet you" she said as she looked at his muscles "You are a big one, yes?"

Jason blushed

"God" Kimberly muttered as they walked away

"Excuse me, I must go to, umm, room of rest" Miryla said

Trini pointed down the hall

"Restroom is on the right"

Miryla walked down the hall and into the restroom, Kimberly spun on Jason, who was staring down the hall way

"You can close your mouth now" she snapped at him

"What?" Jason asked

"Nothing, where is Billy? Kimberly asked

"Billy and Zack have a free period now, they are probably outside" Trini said

"Good, I don't think I can stand being here for the rest of the day, let's just ditch" Kimberly said as she walked towards the front doors

"I guess we can, but what about Miryla?" Jason asked

"Please, I am sure she can find someone to help her home"

Outside the sun was shinning brightly, the birds were chirping. Zack and Billy stood underneath a tree; Billy smiled as Kimberly came out

"Man you got it bad" Zack said

"What are you talking about?" Billy said

"Please man, I can smell it on you. You are in love"

"What? No, no Kimberly and I are just friends"

"And you are scared"

"What are you talking about?"

Zack sighed

"Because for the first time in your life you are having doubts. You can't console you computer to have it give you an answer, and no book in the world is going to help you"

"What are you talking about Zack?"

Back crouched down

"It's simple Billy, you want Kimberly, and she obviously wants you. Fuck this screwing around shit, take the plunge and go for it"

Billy's face darkened, he was absolutely right

"It sucks I'm right doesn't it, but let me drop one more on you. A girl like Kim, she ain't going to wait around forever" Zack said as he stood back up and clapped Billy on the back "Take the plunge" he whispered as the others walked up "Hey guys, we ditching?"

"Thinking about it. What about you Billy" Kimberly asked

"I don't know, umm…OW" Billy exclaimed as Zack stomped his toe

"The plunge man" Zack whispered

"Sure, why not" Billy said with a grimace on his face

They all turned and started to walk off campus, unaware of the person following them.

As they walked down the street a police car went roaring by, its lights and siren blaring

"They don't arrest kids not is school, do they?" Billy asked

Kimberly slapped his arm

"How is somebody so smart be so dumb" she asked with a smile on her face

Suddenly another police car went roaring by, followed by an ambulance

"I wonder what's going on" Jason mumbled

Suddenly their wrists began to beep, Jason looked around for anybody watching and found no one, he pushed a button on the side

"Go ahead" He said

"Rangers!" Zordon's voice boomed from the tiny speaker "We have a situation downtown"

"Is it another monster?" Jason asked

"I don't know, but you should go down and see what is happening" Zordon answered

"You heard the man, It's Morphin Time!" Jason called out

The five of them pulled out their morphers and held them out, in a white flash of light the teens were gone, replaced by the Power Rangers

Downtown…

A green garbed shape was destroying buildings left and right. Fires raged out of control as the shape fired a power rifle at the buildings. Innocents were caught in the crossfire as an explosion erupted from inside a local back; glass soared through the air catching police officers off guard as they fired their weapons at the shape

"It's not stopping it sir" an officer called out, a piece of glass struck out and clipped his earlobe, he screamed in pain pressed his hand against the wound

"Just get down" the chief called out "Anybody have any ideas?"

"No, but it looks like they do" the injured officer said as he pointed out to a group of colored individuals

"Guys, lets take this thing down" Jason said

"Right" the others replied

The shape finally stopped moving, as it came into view Jason was shocked to see that it wore the same kind of outfit they did, the only difference was that this thing had a gold armor plate on over his shoulder.

The ranger surveyed the others

"Its about time you got here, I was getting bored" it said

"Who are you?" Jason called out

The ranger pulled a dagger out its holster; he combined it with his sidearm and fired a green blast of energy at the other rangers. The rangers hit the ground rolling, burns appeared across their suits

The Ranger laughed

"Haven't you figured it out yet" He lowered his weapon once more "I'm the Green Ranger" the Green Ranger fired another shot at the fallen Rangers

"I'm the evil one" The Green Ranger muttered

Next up

Dragonzord

Till then

I remain

X


	9. Dragonzord

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 9: Dragonzord

The Green Ranger's words echoed through Jason's mind

"I'm the Green Ranger. I'm the evil one"

The Green Ranger's blast had narrowly missed the fallen Rangers and had fallen about three feet from Zack's head, leaving a smoking crater behind.

Jason stood slowly and steadied himself. The Green Ranger jumped off of a rooftop and landed in front of Jason.

"What's the matter Red Ranger? Too much for you to handle?" The Green Ranger cackled

"Why are you doing this?" Jason asked as the rest of the Ranger's got shakily to their feet

"Why?" The green ranger asked stroking his helmet with a gloved finger "Well it could be that I was abused as a child and acting out like this is the only way I know how to get attention. Or the simple answer would be…" The Green Ranger reached over and grabbed Jason's helmet, pulling him closer "It's fun" The Green Ranger whispered before bringing his knee up into Jason's stomach, while Jason was doubled over, the Green Ranger brought his leg down in a perfect axe kick to Jason's neck, knocking Jason to the ground.

"Jason!" Zack screamed "Screw this, weapons online!" Zack roared as his axe appeared in front of him. Billy, Trini and Kimberly followed in suit. The remaining Rangers slowly circled the Green Ranger

The Green Ranger sighed and pulled his dagger from the edge of his pistol

"Come on" he roared as he took a step towards Zack. Zack swung his axe down, the Green Ranger sidestepped and brought his dagger up and blocked the blow, spinning his pistol on his finger he fired two shots into Zack's middle. Zack called out in pain as he fell to the ground. Billy stepped in striking out with his lance, the Green Ranger dodged the move and stepped back, Billy swung the lance over his head and brought it down as hard as he could, the Green Ranger narrowly missed being his as he jumped over the lance, sending the lance crashing through the asphalt. Billy pulled as hard as he could, but the lance was stuck, the Green Ranger landed gracefully onto the raised pole

"Up here" he called, Billy looked up in time to see the Green Ranger's food connect with his helmet, sending Billy crashing through a wall and into a burning building, the ceiling collapsed, burying him in the rubble.

Trini stepped in swinging her twin daggers, the Green Ranger sidestepped each swing, bringing his dagger up to deflect each blow. The Green Ranger moved backwards as Trini moved towards him, the scene was playing out like an old pirate movie Trini had watched when she was little, with the courageous captain and the evil pirate. All she had to do was to keep attacking and eventually the Green Ranger would run out of room. Trini backed the Green Ranger towards a nearby wall, this is it her mind screamed, but it wasn't, the Green Ranger put his foot out behind him and braced himself on the wall and kicked off of it, diving directly at Trini. The Green Ranger's dagger sliced across Trini's throat, if not for her suit, she would have surely been killed, her suit saved her life, but could not take the brunt of the attack, sending Trini crashing to the ground, gasping for air.

An arrow shot through the air, hurtling straight for the Green Ranger's back. The evil Ranger spun around and deflected it with his dagger. Kimberly pulled her bow string back again and fired, the Green Ranger reached out and plucked the arrow from the air, spun around and threw it back at her, the arrow striking above Kimberly's heart.

The Green Ranger took a moment and surveyed the damage he created. "That was almost too easy" he mumbled. Suddenly sparks shot out across hiss back as Jason's sword cut him across the back. The Green Ranger turned around and nodded

"About time you stopped trying to hit me and hit me", the Green Ranger said before a burning rafter came hurtling across the area, slamming into his back. The Green Ranger stumbled forward, right into Zack's waiting axe. Zack roared in anger and pain and brought his axe up into a makeshift uppercut, the axe blade digging against the Green Ranger's armor.

The Green Ranger fell to his knees, Jason stepped forward and pointed his sword down against his throat, bringing the Green Ranger's head up to look at him.

"Now, who are you?" Jason growled

"Wouldn't…wouldn't you like to know?" The Green Ranger said breathlessly

Suddenly he disappeared in a flash of green light

"Who was that guy?" Kimberly said walking up, the arrow still sticking out of suit.

"I don't know…Maybe Zordon has an answer" Jason muttered "Let's go back to the command…"

"BY ORDER OF THE UNITED STATES GOVERNMENT, I ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN!" a mega phoned voice screamed out

The Rangers turned to see two tanks and a couple hundred armed soldiers. The soldiers guns were drawn and aimed at the heroes

"Guys I think we have a problem" Zack mumbled

"Really? What was your first clue?" Billy replied

"The tank…" Zack said

A man in a green uniform marched up to the Rangers stopping a few feet from them

"My name is General Mark Millar of the United States Army, I am ordered to place the five of you under arrest."

"Under what charge?" Jason asked

"How about for starters the millions of so dollars worth of damage here, the destruction of government property, illegal weaponry" Millar said as he ticked the list off on his fingers "And that's just for starters, you five have basically declared war on American soil"

Jason took a step forward

"We mean you no harm; we are trying to save the planet"

Millar scoffed

"Tell that to your green friend, he seemed to enjoy blowing shit up"

"We are serious, all we want to do is help" Zack said

"Then turn yourselves in" Millar growled

Jason turned over to look at Billy, Billy shook his head. No way are they going to jail.

"I'm sorry General, we can't do that" Jason said "Activate Emergency Teleportation, five wide" he muttered to his onboard computer. Suddenly the Rangers disappeared in a flash of multicolored light. Millar looked up to the sky, scanning it for a sign of them, finding nothing he turned on heels and marched back to the front lines

"Sergeant, you and your men stay put" Millar barked "Lieutenant, put out an APB on those multicolored freaks"

"Your orders General?" the Lieutenant asked

Millar stopped near his jeep; he turned to face the younger man

"Shoot to kill" he growled

The Command Center…

"Who the hell was that" Jason roared

"It appears that Rita has used the power of her coin, corrupting some poor soul into doing her bidding" Zordon replied

"We just majorly got our collective asses kicked, Zordon. I thought you could control the other coin?"

Zordon shook his massive head

"I am afraid not, it has been out of my possession for some time now, plenty of time for Rita to corrupt it with her magic's"

"Alpha, is there anyway we can get a lock on where that guy teleported to?" Billy asked rubbing his shoulder

"I am afraid not Billy, it appears he has a masking device preventing me from finding him" Alpha chirped

"Well that just blows" Zack muttered

"So what do we do, just sit around and wait?" Trini asked, looking up at Zordon

"It appears so. I think it would be best for you all to return to your homes and rest. This battle will be a long a difficult one" Zordon boomed

The Moon…

"All this power I have given you and you can't destroy those worthless punks" Rita screeched at the Green Ranger

"There was nothing I could do about it, my power levels dropped and I had to bail before my defenses went down" the Green Ranger said

"You lie, those powers would have sustained your life, why else would Zordon work so hard on those damned coins" Rita screamed

"I will fight this battle as I see fit and you will not interfere" the Green Ranger said

Rita sucked on her lip

"Why would I interfere, you are the most powerful Ranger alive. It's time that you used all of your powers"

"What are you talking about?" the Green Ranger asked

Rita smiled

"What if I told you that dagger on your hip, is not just a weapon but a key to a more powerful weapon"

The Green Ranger crossed the room to look Rita in the eye

"I'm listening"

Kimberly's house…

Kimberly had dragger Billy home with her, not wanting to be alone after the battle. She went straight into the bathroom and returned with a bottle of peroxide and some bandages.

"Take off your shirt" she said as she sat next to Billy

"What? Why?" Billy asked

"Because Billy in case you don't remember you had half of a building dropped on you, plus that, it was on fire"

"I'm fine Kim; you are the one that had an arrow stuck in your chest"

Kim crossed her arms across her chest

"Well I won't show you mine until you show me yours" Kim pouted

Billy blushed and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, he bent down to let Kimberly look at his back. She slowly traced the purple welts with a fingertip

"Looks like you are going to be sore tomorrow, you have a couple of small burns" she whispered, dabbing peroxide on a cloth and pressing it against the burns

Billy winced and leaned forward

"Easy…" he hissed

"Oh don't be such a baby" Kimberly muttered as she dabbed the wounds gently

"You know people say that peroxide doesn't hurt are liars. It hurts because it reacts to raw flesh, and the bubbles bring the foreign matter to the surface"

"That's gross Billy" Kimberly whispered "Here" she said leaning down and kissed a purple area gently "Does that make it feel better?"

Billy smiled, he knew that was the worse thing for someone to do to a wounds, to bring an open mouth to it, but he didn't say anything and just enjoyed the feeling

"A little" he muttered, his eyes snapped open "Kim, your chest, let me see it"

Kimberly opened her mouth in fake surprise

"Why Billy, don't you think you should at least buy me dinner, or at least a drink"

Billy just gave her a "you know what I am talking about" look

Kimberly smiled and lifter her shirt over her head, revealing a pink lace bra underneath it. Billy blushed and looked away from her chest; he traced his fingertips slowly over the dark bruise on Kimberly's chest

"Looked like the armor protected you" Billy whispered

"Yeah, lucky me huh?" Kimberly muttered

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just, I thought it would be easier, you know, saving the world"

Billy smiled

"No one ever said it was going to be easy Kim"

"I know, it's… I'm afraid" Kimberly leaned her head in

Billy gulped and slowly closed the gap

"Of what?"

"Of losing you" Kimberly whispered, bringing her lips to brush his

The door opened behind them and slammed closed, Miryla stood behind them, her mouth opened wide

"I am sorry, are you two playing…doctor?" she asked with a smile on her face

Billy moved like lightning, picking up his shirt and holding it against his chest

Miryla held up her hands

"Please, do not stop on the account of me"

Elsewhere…

Jason laid back on his bed, trying to forget the events of the day. He closed his eyes as the sun set behind him. He had trained his body day and night since he was little, why was he so weak? Why did this…evil ranger beat him so easily? Suddenly Jason sat up and started to think. The moves the Ranger used they all seemed…

Familiar.

Jason rubbed his chin slowly

You don't suppose, he thought

Tommy?

Juice Bar…

Trini and Zack stood in line for their orders, both not saying much, both looking tired as hell

"Wow you guys look like you could use a pick me up" Ernie said as he brought their drinks over

"Tell me about it. Ernie" Zack said as he took his drink, Trini picked up hers and they walked over to a table and sat down

"I hurt more than I have in my entire life" Zack said

"I'll drink to that" Trini said taking a sip of her drink

"Who do you think it is?" Zack said taking a sip of his drink

Trini shook her head

"I have no idea? You know it could be a monster"

Zack shook his head

"Me and Billy were talking about it earlier. He said that it had to be a human or at least a humanoid for the coin to work"

"So it's definitely a human then" Trini said thinking

"I guess so" Zack said, he looked up quickly "What time is it?"

Trini looked down at her watch

"About 5:30, why"

Zack stood up and drained his drink

"I was supposed to pick up my brother, TJ at basketball practice"

Trini smiled

"Being the responsible brother, which one is he?"

"The middle, looks like my Dad, only bald" Zack said "You going to be ok?"

Trini nodded

"I think I'll hang around here for a little while and see if Ernie needs some help"

Zack through up his hand

"I'll catch you later, Trini"

"Bye" Trini waved him off. She sat there for a couple of minutes, slowly drinking her drink. A hand touched her shoulder

"What's the matter, you leave something Zack?" she said as she turned to see it was Tommy, and not Zack

"What's a nice girl like you sitting here all by yourself?" Tommy said with a grin

Trini dropped her smile

"Just minding my business" she muttered

Tommy walked around the table and sat down across from her

"Mind if I min your business with you?"

"Why not? It's a free country"

"So you're friends with that Kimberly chick?" Tommy asked

Trini rolled her eyes

"Yup"

"She got a boyfriend?"

Trini looked directly into Tommy's eyes, looking past his brown eyes

"She is seeing someone I believe"

"Ahh Jason then" Tommy said with a nod

Trini shook her head, not once looking away from Tommy's eyes, she was looking for something, something that she had been trained to do in a past life

"No, uh Billy" Trini said looking away from Tommy

She had seen what she needed to

She had seen Tommy's soul

And the color was green

"The nerd? Wow, she is more different than I thought" Tommy said, looking at Trini's face "Hey you wanna get out of here, my bike is parked outside…"

Suddenly Trini's watch began to beep

Saved by the bell, she thought

"Sorry Tommy I have to take a rain check"

Tommy smiled

"The offer is on the table"

Trini got up and walked to the doors

Bulk and Skull walked up to Tommy, Bulk pulled out a black pack of cigarettes, taking one out he lit it with a Zippo he produced from his pocket. He inhaled deeply

"What was all that about?" He asked

Tommy stood and walked over to him, getting in his face

"Just talking, why? You want to make something out of it?"

Bulk raised his hands and exhaled a plume of smoke into Tommy's face

"No, just asking"

Tommy turned from Bulk, thought about it and turned back, punching Bulk in the jaw, dropping the behemoth to the floor

"That's a filthy habit" Tommy muttered as he walked for the door

Kimberly's house…

Kimberly and Billy were bored; they had listened to Miryla talk about the boys in their school for almost an hour. Miryla yawned

"Excuse me; I think I am going to have an early night tonight. I feel so tired" she said as she stood

"You had a long day" Kimberly said, glad that the girl was going to bed

"Plus if I leave, then you two can play more together" Miryla said as she walked away "Good night"

Billy blushed a deep red as Kimberly sighed. Kimberly turned back to Billy

"So where were we?" she said leaning in to kiss him again

Suddenly both of their watches beeped

"Damn" Kimberly muttered

Jason's house

Jason had started to wear a track in his carpet as he paced back and forth. Could it be Tommy in the Ranger garb? Was that even possible, was he a plant by Rita the whole time?

Jason's watch began to beep on his dresser; he walked over and picked it up

He would have to continue to think about this later

Zack's house…

"Dinner" Zack's mom called up the stairs "Zack, TJ, Josh, get washed up"

"Does she always have to call us in succession like that?" TJ muttered as he tossed a ball across the room back at Zack. Zack caught it with a smile

"Come on, don't start with that Jan Brady shit" Zack said

"Please, I'm more of a Marsha fan" TJ said rolling his eyes

Suddenly Zack's watch started to beep, Zack looked down at it

"What's that?" TJ asked, looking over to Zack?

"Oh, my old watch broke and I had to get another one?" Zack muttered

"What was that beep then?"

"I forgot, I'm supposed to pick up this girl tonight" Zack lied "You think you can cover for me?" Zack said as he walked over and pulled the window open

TJ smiled and nodded

"Sure, pop her once for me"

Zack turned half in and half out of his window

"TJ you are only fourteen, don't talk like that" Zack said with a smile

TJ tossed a pillow at him

"Get out of here"

Zack jumped to a nearby tree and scaled it, running off into the night

The Docks…

A flute like instrument could be heard in the distance; a foreman looked up and around to find the flutist but could not see anyone. The flute's melody sounded again, this time closer, the foreman looked around but still could not see anyone. He turned his head back to the water, all color drained from his face.

A tidal wave was set to destroy the Angel Grove docks. A foreman was yelling at his people as the wave came closer and closer

"Get out of here, run you idiots" he yelled at a bunch of onlookers

Suddenly the wave split as a massive horn came jutting out, followed by a pair of red eyes

The foreman took one look at the eyes before following his own advice, he ran

He could hear the same flute melody again, only louder. The Green Ranger stood on top of a building and laughed at the man as he ran past. He raised his dagger to his mouth once more and played the same tune again. The tidal wave crashed against the shore sending thousands of gallons of water onto the land, flooding out the area

The tidal wave was just a front; it was concealing something much more deadly. The Dragonzord took its first steps onto the dry land, crushing a nearby bridge as it walked in the shallow water

The Green Ranger raised his dagger

"Come my Dragonzord, together we will destroy the Rangers, then the world"

The Green Ranger laughed as the Dragonzord wiggled its tiny arms out, its fingertips flipped open revealing five sets of missile launchers behind them. Rockets exploded from the tips, blowing up numerous buildings around the creature.

The Green Ranger laughed madly and played his tune once more.

The Command Center…

The heroes watched this all happen on Zordon's viewing globe. Jason turned and looked at the others

"Guys, I think we are needed"

"Yeah, I want to know how that guy got his own Godzilla" Zack said

"This battle will test you to your limits, Rangers" Zordon boomed "Hurry and save the city"

"Right, It's Morphin Time" Jason called

Next up

Clash of the Robots

Till then

I remain

X


	10. Clash of the Robots

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 10: Clash of the Robots

The Green Ranger was proud of himself, within a week of receiving his new powers he had beaten the Power Rangers to a pulp, pissed off the United States military and had destroyed one of the largest ports in America.

The latter had just happened, with his new Dragonzord, the Green Ranger had destroyed the dock and warehouse district, he stood on top of the Dragonzord, holding on the giant fin as the monster crushed everything in its path on its way into the heart of Angel Grove.

General Millar was barking orders to his soldiers

"I want every civilian, within a twenty block radius of that thing evacuated, now"

"That could take hours sir" a soldier called out

"You think I give a damn son? Those people out there are innocent and I want them to be safe, get them out of the city NOW!" Millar roared as his men scrambled around following his orders, Lieutenant!"

"Yes sir?" the Lieutenant said

"Get the third tank battalion down there; I want them situated right in front of that thing"

"Yes sir!" the Lieutenant said, he picked up a radio and began to bark orders into it

"There has got to be something to stop that thing" Millar said to himself

The Dragonzord crunched its way through the city streets, people ran around screaming as it neared the center of the city

"You know big guy" the Green Ranger said "When you step on people, they make the most interesting sounds"

The Dragonzord roared its approval

"I agree this is a blast, lets head over to the high school and take that out next"

The Dragonzord roared and turned towards the high school and began to walk towards it

"Stop!" a voice called out

The Green Ranger turned his head to see the Megazord standing behind him, its massive fists raised

"About time you showed up" the Green Ranger called out. "You're just in time, because schools about to be out forever"

"You have got to stop this" Jason called out through the Megazord's mega-phone

"Now why would I want to do that?" the Green Ranger said pulling out his dagger. "Name me another time when you could ride around in a giant robot and blow up shit? These things only happen when you are the bad guy"

The Green Ranger brought the dagger to his helmet, a thin strip of the helmet melted back allowing the dagger to be brought to his lips; he was playing the dagger like an instrument. The Green Ranger played a melody the Dragonzord's eyes lit up, six re lights on his chest began to glow and blink. The Dragonzord raised its hand, its fingers flipped open revealing five missile launchers.

"That dagger, its how he is controlling that thing" Billy said as he sat up and looked closer at his view screen, it was so simple he should have thought of it sooner. That melody he keeps playing is really a code, sending the Dragonzord his mission. "Music to tame the savage beast" Billy muttered "Jason, we have to get that dagger!"

"I think we are about to have bigger problems" Jason said "Look"

"Let them have it" the Green Ranger said

The Dragonzord roared and fired its full salvo of missiles at the Megazord. The missiles exploded on impact, sparks erupted from all the control boards in Megazord's cockpit as the robot stumbled backwards, crashing into an apartment building

Zack ignored the tiny screams of pain and horror coming from his view screen; he punched a few buttons and read the screen

"Shields are down to 65" Zack called out

Jason pulled back on his control yoke, pleading to the machine to stand, to fight.

"Get up…get up" Jason muttered under his breath, warning lights flickered on inside his helmet "Billy give me a sit-rep"

Billy moved his hands across his control boards, downloading information into his helmet

"We've lost most of the stabilizers in the right leg"

"And to add on top of that, most of the servos in the left leg are shot all to hell" Trini said

"Reroute power and get us back on our feet" Jason ordered

"Rerouting power…done" Billy said "We should be able to stand, Trini?"

"We are good, hold on everyone" Trini said

The Megazord jumped back on his feet

"Rush him" Jason yelled. The Megazord started to stomp towards the Dragonzord

"You guys just don't give up" the Green Ranger muttered as he jumped down into the cockpit of the Dragonzord "You want to see what my big friend is capable of? The come on!"

The Megazord swung its right fist, striking the Dragonzord in the jaw, a hollow metal CLANG reverberated through both machines at the hit. The Dragonzord roared and shook its head and swiped out with its claws, sparks erupted as the Dragonzord tore three ragged holes down the Megazord's chest, the Megazord stumbled back from the attack. The Dragonzord rushed forward and swiped out again, the Megazord sidestepped and brought it's massive leg up, kicking out at the other Zord. The Dragonzord fell backwards crushing a building underneath it. Suddenly a tail whipped out, snagging the Megazord's legs and pulled it to the ground. The Megazord crashed to the ground, knocking over a water tower in the process, fifteen thousand gallons of water rushed through the streets of the city.

"Front deflector shields are down, we've got a major rupture through five of the main interlock systems" Zack called out

"Damage to the targeting sensors and outside cameras, Jason we have to be careful or we are going to be blind soon" Kimberly yelled

Jason sighed; piloting a giant robot wasn't as easy as it looked on TV. "Do we still have the power saber?" he asked

Kimberly checked through her screens

'Yes, a little damage to the retrieving door, but it should work. Call for it Jason"

"Well then launch the damn thing, power saber, online!" Jason roared. A case on the back of the Megazord opened quickly, shooting the power saber into the sky. The saber came crashing down to the ground. The Dragonzord rose back to his feet and started to bring its massive foot down on the Megazord.

"Billy, get us out of this" Jason said

Billy pulled on his control yoke, the Megazord responded by rolling away from the Dragonzord and climbed back to its feet, grabbing the power saber as it stood

"The days of us getting knocked over are done pal" Jason said through gritted teeth

General Millar watched the battle rage from ten blocks away. Property damage was already in the billions and climbing quickly, casualties were coming in by the thousands. This was quickly becoming the worst attack on American soil, and it was all going to fall on his head

"General, third tank battalion is in position" a voice called out through his radio

Millar sighed and grabbed his radio

"It's about time. Quit fucking around and fire at will" He roared

"At which target sir?"

Millar rolled his eyes

"How about the two giant robots you fucking moron, take them both out" Millar shouted

Mortar shells exploded from the barrels of three tanks and shot straight for the Megazord. The Megazord reached out and grabbed the Dragonzord and used it as a shield, the shells exploding on across its back, The Dragonzord roared in what sounded like pain.

"Do they think they can stop you with tanks? Show them what you are made out of" The Green Ranger said, the Dragonzord replied by slamming its tail out and crushed the tanks, as the giant raised its tail, a fireball, from the destroyed tanks, lit up the night.

"Whoa" Millar exclaimed as he threw his night vision scope to the ground, he blinked his eyes furiously to clear them from the green blaze, he grabbed his radio "Get me the Pentagon" he barked into it

"Give up?" the Green Ranger said

"Never" Jason replied

A stream of fire erupted from the Dragonzord mouth, frying the already damaged circuits in the Megazord's chest

"Great, it can breathe fire as well" Zack muttered "Jason we are going to have to detach the Megazord if this keeps up"

Jason shook his head, he had had enough. He pulled back on his control stick, making the Megazord swing the power saber around and plunged it straight the Dragonzord's chest plate

Sparks erupted from inside the Dragonzord's cockpit, the Green Ranger laughed as flames erupted from the mech's mouth again

"Ill cook you all alive" the Green Ranger screamed

"That's it, Jason we have to detach" Billy said breaking a glass covered panel

"No, not yet" Jason screamed

"We don't have a choice Jason. If we don't do it we risk blowing the Megazord's power cells that would be just as devastating as ten atomic bombs, plus it would kill us all" Billy screamed as he pushed the emergency detachment button

Light shot out of the Megazord's joints as the robot broke apart and teleported away

The Green Ranger laughed madly, sure his Zord was damaged but it was nothing compared to the Megazord. He knew that that was a last resort move and they had barely escaped with their lives and knowing that fact made the Green Ranger very happy

The Command Center…

Jason pulled off his helmet and balled his hands into fists; he crossed the room just as Billy was removing his helmet and swung his fist at Billy's face. The punch sent Billy crashing to the ground, blood trickled from his nose

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jason yelled "I am the leader of this team"

Kimberly rushed over and helped Billy to his feet

"What was I thinking? What were you thinking Jason, the longer we stayed out there the longer that guy kicked our asses, another hit or blast we would have been done for" Billy said

"That wasn't your call Billy to make" Jason said

"I'm sorry if you think you got punked out Jason. Billy made the right decision to pull us out" Zack said

"Shut up Zack!" Jason roared "If it wasn't for you…"

"Me, what did I do?" Zack said

"Exactly, if you would have done your job" Jason said

"Look mother fucker if you want to go, we can go right now" Zack said getting right up in Jason's face

"ENOUGH!" Zordon boomed "It is no ones fault that the mission failed"

The team turned and looked up to Zordon

"If you feel that blame must be cast, the cast it towards me"

"What re you talking about Zordon?" Kimberly asked s she knelt beside Billy

"I did not explain to you the situation at hand. The Green Ranger is supposed to be the leader of the Power Rangers. I specifically made his coin stronger than the rest, this is why he has armor and the Dragonzord can stand up to the Megazord"

"And you let that power coin fall into the hands of Rita" Jason asked

"There was nothing that I could do; it was chance at its very best. I apologize for not going into more detail with you when he made his appearance" Zordon said

"Yeah, that info would have helped us from the beginning" Zack said

"Is there anyway to stop the Dragonzord" Trini asked

Zordon shook his head

"No, it has not been in my control for so long, Rita has corrupted it just like she has corrupted the power coin" Zordon said "I am sorry my friends"

"Is there anyway that we can find out the Green Rangers identity? That way we can meet up with him on neutral turf" Billy asked

Zordon shook his head slowly

"Alpha and I have been looking into from the beginning; we believe that Rita is using a spell to keep us from finding out the Green Ranger's true identity"

Jason walked over to Billy and helped him to his feet

"I'm sorry Billy, I have just been as mad about this whole situation, you as well Zack"

"Its' ok Jason, we are all under a lot of stress" Billy said

"Whatever man" Zack answered

"I think I know who the Green Ranger is" Jason said

"You do?" Billy asked

"Jason, what are you thinking?" Zordon asked

Jason shook his head, dredging up the memories from his inner mind

"I think it's Tommy"

"That new kid?" Zack said

"Why do you think that Jason?" Trini asked

"Because I sparred with him before, and the Green Ranger was using the same moves as him. That axe kick was the same move that Tommy used on me to knock me out"

"Are you sure?" Zordon asked

"Positive" Jason replied

"It will take a full day for Alpha to repair the Megazord" Zordon said "I think you should use this time to follow Tommy around and see if he is the Green Ranger"

"Sounds like a plan. Anyone know how to get to him?" Zack said

Trini raised her hand

"I think I do, I kinda talked to him earlier before the Dragonzord appeared" Trini said

"Well then it shouldn't be Tommy then, if the Dragonzord appeared while she was talking to him": Zack said

"Not necessarily" Zordon said "I designed the Dragonzord to act independently from the rest of the Zords, if it is Tommy, he did not have to be in the Zord for it work"

"So we find Tommy and tail him" Zack said "Shouldn't be so hard"

"Just finding him will be the problem. Trini, you talked to him, did you get anything out of him" Jason asked

"Just that he seemed interested in Kimberly" Trini said

Kimberly raised her hands

"Uh huh, I am not going anywhere near that psycho. I am not going to play Matri Hari. "

"Come on Kim, you have to" Jason said

Billy wanted to say something, he didn't want Kim to go anywhere near Tommy, especially if he was the Green Ranger. Billy wanted to play the protective boyfriend, but he knew if he started down that road, it would be hard to stop.

"That was all before I told him that she had a boyfriend" Trini said, saving the day "He wanted to me go for a ride on his bike with him"

"Ok then Trini do you mind?" Jason asked

Trini shook her head

"No, it's kind of exciting" she said

Jason's temper flared up again, but he calmly chewed it back. Exciting, what the hell was she thinking, this was fate a of the world problem

"Ok then, Zack and I will follow you just to be safe" Jason said

"Yeah, no worries babe, I don't think he can take the three of us" Zack said

"Well where do we start looking?" Jason asked

"I'd try the juice bar" Trini replied

"Ok" Jason said as he turned to Billy and Kimberly

"Kim, you and Billy are on stand by. Go home and wait for use to call you if we need you"

Billy smiled at Kimberly, and found that she was already smiling, young love, young teenage love. It was the best request they could ever have.

"I think we can handle that" Kimberly said, nudging Billy's hip

"Good luck Rangers" Zordon said

The Juice Bar…

Trini walked inside the juice bar, for a week night it was packed, even with an evacuation order out on the city. She walked up to the bar, she needed something to calm her down, and Ernie's friendly face could usually lift her moods

"Trini!" Ernie called "I'm glad you are ok"

A woman brushed past Trini as she walked up to Ernie

"Kind of busy isn't it?" she asked

"Yeah, I am running a make shift shelter. Did you see the size of that thing?" Ernie asked

"Up close" Trini muttered under her breath

"What did you say, you have to speak up, and it's pretty loud in here" Ernie said holding his hand to his ear

"I said no" Trini yelled

"Oh, well on the news they were saying that the other robot was defending the city" Ernie yelled

"Bullshit" a voice yelled out behind them

Trini turned to find Bulk and Skull standing behind her

"We saw the whole thing; it was like one of those bad monster movies. Both of those things were totally destroying the city" Bulk said

"And why do you care Bulk?" Trini said smirking

"Who said anything about caring? I was down there with skull looting the jewelers" he held out his wrist, a large gold watch hung off of it "Pretty cool huh? Be nice to me and maybe you'll get on yourself"

Trini shook her head

"Hey have you guys seen Tommy?" Trini asked

"Not since before the attack" Bulk said staring at his reflection in the watch "Why? You looking for him?"

"Who's looking for me?" Tommy said as he strolled up to the bar

"Trini is" Bulk said

"Hey where'd you get that?" Tommy said pointing to the watch

"Found it" Bulk said

"More like stole it, give it here" Tommy said

"Fuck you, I got it fair and square" Bulk said

Tommy eyes narrowed, Bulk suddenly looked scared. He pulled the watch off and handed it over to Tommy, he grabbed Skull and they walked off into the crowd

"Wow, that's pretty nice of you Tommy"

Tommy smirked

"Who said I was a nice guy? This thing will get a nice price at a pawn shop"

Trini's face faltered

"I see, is that all you care about? Money?"

Tommy smiled as he put the watch in his pocket

"No. Beautiful women are a number one in my book"

"Does that line even work?" Trini asked, trying hard not to laugh

"Sometimes" Tommy said

"Hey is that offer still open? For the ride I mean?"

"Hell yeah, let's get out of here?" Tommy said grabbing Trini and pulling her out of the door. Outside he handed her a helmet and kick started the engine of a dirty Honda motorcycle, he climbed on, Trini climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around him as they rode off into the night

They never noticed the red Mustang pull out behind them and began to follow them

Kimberly's house…

"You know I haven't been home in days" Billy muttered

"Don't tell me you are passing up a chance to make out with a beautiful girl with her parents not home? Are you that big of a nerd" Kimberly said

Billy blushed

"What about Miryla?"

"She can get her own damn boy" Kimberly said with a smile, pushing the front door open

Miryla was asleep on the couch; a history book was laid on the table in front of her

"Aw, look she looks like an angel" Billy said

Kimberly turned and locked the door behind him, kicking Billy out of the way. She flipped open the alarm panel for the house and set the alarm. Now if any doors were opened they would know about it.

"You have an alarm?" Billy asked

"Yeah, it was one of my Dad's ideas, seeing how I was spending a lot of time here by myself, he wanted me to be safe" Kimberly said pushing Billy towards her bedroom

"Are you safe?" he whispered leaning down to kiss her neck

Kimberly closed her eyes

"Sometimes, when you are around" she whispered back

She pushed Billy down the hall and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

Miryla opened her eyes a little bit, noticing nothing, she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Elsewhere…

"What are they doing?" Zack said

"It looks like they are talking" Jason said

"What could they be talking about for over an hour?"

Jason smiled

"A little bit of everything, you mean to tell me that you and Aisha, never talked that long"

Zack shook his head

"No, not really?"

Jason laughed

"Bullshit man, come on"

Zack shook his head

"Nope, never that long"

"Hey whatever happen to her by the way?" Jason asked

"She lost interest in me" Zack said, his face dropping

"You are kidding me!" Jason said

"Nope, she called me up one day and told me it was over. I think she had someone on the side"

"That bitch!" Jason said

Zack shrugged

"Eh, it's cool. That shit got kind of tiresome after a while"

Suddenly Zack and Jason's watches both started to beep

Jason brought his up to his mouth

"Go ahead"

"Jason, the Green Ranger has been seen?"

"What, are you sure" Zack said

"Yes, he has appeared in downtown Angel Grove" Zordon boomed

"What is he doing?" Jason asked

"Apparently nothing right at the second, he has just released the Dragonzord back into the ocean" Alpha chimed in "He has completely destroyed the main servos in the legs, that's what took him so long to do anything, he had no choice but to repair them at the scene"

"Anyone else get hurt?" Zack asked

"No, no one went near him"

"That's kind of weird Jason"

"Keep an eye on him" Jason said starting the car and flooring the gas pedal. He turned and roared past Tommy and Trini and drove in the direction of the ruined docks

Zack turned and looked at Jason

"But if the Green Ranger isn't Tommy, who is it then?"

"I don't know, but I am damn sure going to find out"

Next up

Revelations

Till Then

I remain

X


	11. Revelations

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 11: Revelations

Time was running short, Jason knew this fact well. In a matter of hours the President was going to declare a martial law on Angel Grove until the identities of the Rangers were revealed. Schools had been cancelled through out the county as workers rushed to repair the damage made by the Dragonzord's battle with the Megazord. Jason hated himself for the overwhelming guilt he was feeling, for the rampant destruction of the city, to the massive death toll that was still rising as the cleanup continued. He was also feeling guilty for following his gut and pointing an accusing finger at Tommy, believing he was the Green Ranger. At Jason's command he sent Trini undercover to find out if Tommy was the Green Ranger, only having his plot shattered as the Green Ranger made an appearance across town. Jason and Zack raced over to the docks, but there was neither sign of the Dragonzord nor any sign of the evil Ranger at all.

Who could it be, if not Tommy? Bulk or Skull, maybe but that was highly unlikely, those two morons could find the clap in a whorehouse. Then who? It could be one of Rita's monsters in disguise, but then how would they explain they way the Green Ranger could control the Dragonzord?

He watched the sun rise over the ruined city. He made a silent promise as light began to shine into his eyes; he would unravel this mystery before the day was out.

Kimberly's house…

The sun peeked through the blinds over the window. Billy clenched his eyes closed and rolled over, his forehead connected with an empty glass bottle with a clinking sound. Billy's eyes snapped open as he rubbed his bruised forehead. His head was pounding like a thousand jackhammers. He picked up the bottle and brought it up close to his face, it was n empty bottle of Gin. Billy groaned as he tasted pine trees in the back of his throat. He sat up and looked around and found himself on the floor beside Kimberly's bed, naked from the waist up. What the hell happened last night, he thought, he lay back down on the floor and rubbed his face as the memories flooded back to him. It started out simple enough, he remembered coming over and Kimberly dragging him back to her room, they fooled around for a bit, then it escalated into heavy petting, but Billy stopped, he knew he wanted Kimberly and he could thank the stars above that she was with him, but he wanted to wait, just to be sure. Billy just wasn't completely sure about Kimberly's feeling towards him just yet, it could be that she was highly stressed out and that she was looking for something to fill the void that she was feeling. Billy told her that he would like to wait, Kimberly pulled him closer and kissed his face and agreed, this was probably a good thing as about five seconds after this decision Miryla busted in with bottles of liquor and after much coercing from the two girls, he started to drink with them. He didn't remember much after that, only that at some point he had fallen asleep on the floor. A hand reached down and stroked his face; Billy opened his eyes to see Kimberly hanging off the side of the bed.

"Morning" she smiled down at him

"Morning"

"Why'd you sleep on the floor?" she asked, propping her head on her arm

"I think I fell asleep here and never moved" he said with a smile

"How's your back feeling?"

"Stiff amongst other things. I got to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" he said as he got to his feet

Kimberly rolled back over and watched him leave

"Hurry" she muttered

Billy opened the door to the bedroom, the house was quiet, Miryla must not have been up yet. He tiptoed down to the bathroom and opened the door, stepping inside he closed it behind him. He stood in front of the toilet for what seemed like an eternity, he flushed and was turning to leave as the bathroom door swung open and smashed against his face. Miryla peeked her head around the door. Her hands moved quickly to her face as she rushed to Billy.

"Oh Billy, I am so sorry. I did not expect you were awake…"Miryla said with her heavy European accent.

"It's fine, really. I should have locked the door" Billy grumbled as he rubbed his forehead

"OOO, you have a nasty bump" Miryla said pulling his down and brushed her lips against the inflamed area "There all better"

"Th…Thanks" Billy said before noticing that Miryla was already dressed "Where are you going? You know that school was cancelled right?"

Miryla cocked her head and gave Billy a funny look

"Oh well I…I guess I'll go out to the mall then"

Billy laughed

"Hang out with Kim too much more and you'll want to like in that place. Might want to go to the one outside of town, it might be open still"

Miryla smiled gently

"I should go, thank you Bill, for everything"

"No problem" Billy said as he walked back to Kimberly's room. Kimberly was at the other side of the bed; she peeked over her shoulder as Billy walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily

"Nothing, ran into Miryla on the ay back in"

Kimberly yawned and opened her eyes a little wider

"Come back to bed" she whispered, Billy climbed in beside her, Kimberly stretched her arm out and wrapped it around Billy, it wasn't too long before they were both fast asleep.

Trini awoke with a start. She sat forward and found herself lying in the grass outside her house. Her stomach lurched forward as vertigo rushed over her; she closed her eyes as the world spun around her. She looked down and saw a black leather cot covering her middle; she looked over and saw Tommy asleep next to her. Memories flooded her from the night before…

Trini laughed as Tommy finished a joke. They lay back on the grass and looked at the stars.

"I don't think I have ever seen so many stars" Tommy said looking up

"Yeah, luckily we all live in the suburbs so you can still see the sky at night"

"Yeah, they are beautiful"

"You know they say that the starlight we are seeing, right now is from stars that have already burned out, it just takes so long for the light to reach the planet. Trini whispered "I like to believe that it is a map for my life"

Tommy grunted softly

"I'm sorry Trini, I don't understand"

Trini smiled

"You really want to know?" she asked

Tommy shrugged

"Sure"

"Ok, follow me here. I was raised to a priestess in a Shinto shrine…"

"You were going to be a priest?" Tommy asked looking over at her

"If I had stayed in Japan, then yes. Anyway I believe that all life is a circle. We start our life first as minerals, then we move up to plant life, then we become humans and when we die as humans we return to the stars"

"It sounds like the food chain" Tommy said

"You cold look at it like that" Trini said with a shrug "What do you believe?"

Tommy laid still for a moment, his eyes twitching back and forth across the sky, thinking

"I think…I think. OK" Tommy sat up on his shoulder "This is what I believe. We all live the same life over and over, that this world is hell and if we get it right we move on"

Trini looked confused

"What?"

"Ok, think of life as a road. It starts off smooth, gets bumpy sometimes, climbs up mountains and so forth…But the road also has forks in it, different directions to take, all leading to the same place. It's this road we live our lives on, the directions we take will determine what happens next. If we make a wrong turn, when we die we return only to relive our lives again and again, till we figure out where we went wrong."

"Ok…basically you believe in reincarnation, but you believe that instead of becoming something else after you die, you just start over"

"Exactly, it's like a video game, screw up enough and you get killed, all you do is hit the reset button and try again"

Trini stared up at the sky as Tommy's words begin to sink in

"Wow" she whispered "That's pretty deep"

Tommy rolled over and smiled

"And you said pot would make you stupid, it just allows you to set all of your thoughts in a row" Tommy said as he sat up and pulled a baggie and a pack of papers from his pocket.

Trini closed her eyes and let wind wrap around her skin like a lover, soon she was asleep

Now she was wide awake and the sun was blinding her, her father was walking towards her wearing his business suit, on his way into the office

"Trini…what are you doing out here?" he asked

"Sorry dad, we heard there was going to be a meteor shower last night…"

Her father held up his hand

"Let me get this straight, you were outside all night, while there are giant robots and monsters on the loose? Are you stupid, you could have been killed"

Tommy sat up and rubbed his face

"What's going on? "He asked

He looked around, first at Trini, then at Trini's father. He stood slowly

"Uh yeah, I think I am going to go. Catch you later Trini" Tommy said as he slung his leather jacket over his shoulder

Trini watched him drive away

"Is that some of the friends that you keep?" Trini's father said "Should I worry about being a grandfather soon?"

Trini blushed slightly

"Dad, we are just friends…"

Trini's father raised his wrist and looked at his watch

"Now I am late, we will discuss this when I get home Trini" he said as he jumped in his car and backed out of the driveway

Trini sighed

Well she knew one thing; Tommy was not the Green Ranger. He had not left her side the entire night. But the same thought crossed over her mind, much like the one going through her friend's minds…

If not Tommy, then who?

Command Center…

Alpha's memory core was working in overtime; his circuit brain was smoking a little. His mechanical hands flew across a control board as he searched through old files of the Power Rangers. There was so much that Alpha did not know as he was the fifth generation of the Alpha units that Zordon had created. Alpha had only been online for little over a century, after Alpha 4 had a meltdown and completely wiped most of the databank's memory. Alpha sighed, what he did know was that almost every hundred years, a new group of Rangers were used. The last crew had went from 1946 to 1970, but their fate was sealed from Alpha's memory and the central control board, the only thing he could find was that all the files had been moved in to Zordon's personal files under "Z". Alpha shook his head, as he scanned through the power readouts of the Green Ranger throughout history, the Green Ranger is the leader of the other Rangers, hence his unimaginable power, it had been fate that the one coin Rita won was the coin to rule over them all. Suddenly Alpha's memory flashed; maybe there was a way to scan for the Green Ranger

"Zordon?" Alpha called

Zordon's head slid down into his containment tube

"What is it Alpha?" Zordon's voice reverberated through the chamber

"I think I have it, a way to track for the Green Ranger" Alpha said as he pushed a couple of buttons, a small vid-screen materialized over the control boards, it was displaying a flat green line, almost a power EKG. "Ok follow me here; this is the Green Ranger's power, ok. When it is in use we should get a reading showing exactly his location, but Rita is using her magic to conceal him from our scanners"

Zordon nodded

"Continue"

"Ok" Alpha said as he pushed a few buttons, five more lines came on the screen, each corresponding to the Ranger's colors "With the other's we can see where they are at all times, we can also keep an eye on their vitals. I noticed this" Alpha said as he pushed another button, each line began to spike in heart beat rhythm "The coins allow us the have all of the Ranger's vitals to be downloaded to the command center, notice the Green Ranger's"

The Green Ranger's line was registering a heart beat

"So Rita has cloaked the Green Ranger's power spikes but she couldn't cover his vital signs, is that what you are saying Alpha"

Alpha bounced a little into the air

"Exactly, we can't search for the Green Ranger's power, but we can send a search out for his vitals, and track him down that way"

"Good work Alpha, send this data into the Global Power Search and use it with the targeting systems to find him" Zordon said

"Right, search will take about 180 minutes" Alpha said

"Keep me posted" Zordon said as his head slid back up inside of his tube.

Ground Zero…

Millar chewed on the tip of his cigar. He was getting more upset by the moment. He watched as a crew of technicians hooked up a giant generator into a street post.

"Hey, hey" Millar called out "Those idiots earlier tried that, you'll blow out every light from here to Stone Mason, I want water and power up and running before nightfall"

The crew moved their cords over as Millar turned. He shook his head, if the Army Corp of Engineers was here; this wouldn't take as much time as it was. He looked over to see a uniformed soldier walking with Vaughn towards him

The soldier snapped to attention and saluted Millar"

"Sir" the soldier snapped

"At ease Private. Now private why are you escorting Mr. Vaughn, he down not need a private escort out here"

The Private shook his head

"No sir, I have news from the Pentagon"

Millar waived a hand through the air

"Alright then, son. What is it?"

"Thank you sir! The Pentagon would like for you to know that FEMA will be here in under an hour" the private said

"FEMA? Took their damn time, worthless the whole lot of them. That all?" Millar barked

The Private nodded

"Yes sir"

"On your way" Millar said, the private turned and stomped off. Millar turned to see Vaughn picking around in a giant crater

"What brings you out here Vaughn?" Millar asked

"Oh, I wanted to survey the area"

"Well it just so happens that satellite photo's show that, that area you are standing in his a giant footprint"

Vaughn knelt to the ground

"Fascinating…"

"If there is anything else?" Millar barked

"I just wanted to hear your theory on the whole thing" Vaughn mumbled

"What? My theory has not changed, obviously these freaks decided to use this town as a giant battlefield. They must be stopped"

"Don't you see?" Vaughn said as he rose and brushed his hands off "It appeared that one of the giant robots were protecting us"

"That's a load of bullshit Vaughn, it looked like to me, that they were both hell bent on destroying this city"

"Well I would think…" Vaughn started as he was cut off by the roar of a vintage black mustang came rolling in, Vaughn stepped away toward Millar. Millar growled and tossed his cigar to the ground

"Now what the hell is this" Millar said as he crossed over and knocked on the heavily tinted window "This is a destruction site that you assholes are rolling through, get this heap out of here"

The car stopped and cut off its engine, the doors swung open and out stepped two lanky men, dressed all in black. Vaughn's eyes scanned their pale face, he felt a bit frightened as he stepped behind Millar. Millar could already tell he was not going to like them, because he could not see their eyes, as they were hidden behind pairs of dark black sunglasses.

"General Millar?" on of them said

"Yea that's me, mind telling me what the hell are you doing here"

That is not your concern" the second one said with a voice like shattered glass

"The hell its not boy, this is my command so you had better tell me…" Millar began

The men reached into their pockets and pulled out id, and flashed their badges so quick that Vaughn could not even see what department they were from. All the color from Millar's face drained

"Yes sir" Millar stammered "What can I do to help you?"

Vaughn looked surprised; he had never seen the General act this cordial to anyone without rank before

"General, you will take you men and leave the premises within the hour" one of the men said

"And if you Mr. Vaughn, tell anyone about what you have seen, you will never be heard from again" the other one said

Millar grabbed Vaughn's neck and pulled him along as they left

"You won't have to worry about us, sirs. Come on Vaughn"

When they got away from the two men Millar dropped Vaughn and started to walk away grumbling

"Who was that?" Vaughn asked

Millar stopped

"You watch a lot of movies Vaughn?"

Vaughn shook his head

"No sir, not really" Vaughn said breathing heavily

"Well maybe I can put this plainly for you. Those two are MJ-12, so we are off this case"

"What?" Vaughn exclaimed "This has been our case since the beginning"

Millar shook his head

"It all makes sense if you think about it, that tech went missing from NASA and now this"

"What are you babbling about?" Vaughn said

Millar turned and grabbed Millar by the collar

"Those men, the MJ-12 agents, are the men in black, don't you see. Those guys are higher than the head of the CIA and even the president. I had heard rumors of them before but I never believed them. Look, this is now way over our head, I am kinda glad they pulled the plug on us"

Millar brushed the General's hands off of him

"What so we just give up?"

"Son I have a wife and kid, of course I am going to back down" Millar said as he stomped away, Vaughn stood and turned back towards the disaster site as a black helicopter flew over head. He watched as more black suited men jumped from the helicopter and began to set up a barrier. The MJ-12? Something smelled wrong with this whole situation…

Night had slowly fallen over Angel Grove. Miryla was being shoved out of the mall as the curfew time came closer. She sighed and picked up her bags and brushed a hand through her hair. She smiled at the fading light; there was one thing about America she loved, the lights of the cities. Giant buildings that reached towards the skies, the hustle and bustle of people as they rushed too and fro in their daily lives. It was a shame that she was supposed to leave soon, if she had her choice she would stay here forever.

She walked past a small access area, the shadows danced across the walls in the fading light. Miryla stopped and looked closer; she could have sworn that she saw something. She dropped her bags against the wall; suddenly two arms rushed out and pulled her into the darkness.

Miryla screamed, put a hand was pushed down over her mouth to stop her. She struggled to get free but the arms held her tightly. She could hear whispers and an insane hyena like laughter.

"Shut up," a voice whispered harshly

"Sorry" another voice said

"What do we have here?" a voice said

"Looks like that exchange girl from school Bulk" the other voice said

The arms slackened their hold from around Miryla's neck

"God Skull, you are a fucking moron do you know that?" Bulk said pulling a ski mask from over his head

"Sorry Bulk" Skull mumbled pulling his mask over his head

"This is a robbery" Bulk whispered into Miryla's ear "Give us all of your money, and maybe we will only cut you a little bit"

Miryla's eyes widened in fear as Bulk pulled out a switchblade and pushed the release button. Moonlight gleamed off the blade as six inches of steel sprang out near Miryla's eye.

"She looks pretty scared there Bulkie" Skull said

"Of course she does, she's a smart girl. She knows what she is supposed to do" Bulk said as he twisted Miryla around

"But you said we were going to have some fun with her" Skull said as he snatched Miryla's purse away from her and started to dig through it. He pulled a small black object and tossed it over to Bulk "Hey Bulk take a look at this"

Bulk reached with his free hand and caught the object in mid-air

"What is this" he said as he brought it up to his face

Miryla's face darkened as she saw the object in the air. They could have the money, but that, that was important. She bit down on the arm Bulk had around her mouth. Bulk roared in pain as he released Miryla, Miryla rolled out of the way and spat out a bloody mass from her mouth. She rose back to her feet wiping a smear of blood from her mouth.

"You Americans…always have to take thing by force" she growled "If it isn't a girl today, its oil tomorrow or diamonds. You serve your corporate giants as they stomp you all like ants only looking out for themselves" Miryla swung out her foot, kicking Bulk's hand, the object flew out of his hand and landed neatly in Miryla's hands

Bulk stumbled back and slapped Skull on the chest

"That bitch is crazy, what are you doing? Kill her!" Bulk roared

Skull dropped Miryla's purse and pulled his own switchblade out, he lunged at Miryla, the blade gleaming in the moonlight. Miryla sidestepped and kicked the blade out of his hand. She stood ready, ready for anything the two bullies could throw at her.

Command Center…

"Zordon I have done it" Alpha screamed as Zordon's head came into view

"Good work Alpha" Zordon exclaimed "Where is he?"

"It seems that I have a lock on the Green Ranger's location, give me a few minutes and I can have a teleporter lock on him"

"Hurry Alpha, we may not get this chance again" Zordon said as he watched the Green Ranger's pulse quicken

The Mall…

Miryla dodged Skull again, sending him flying over a trash can

"You people make me sick" Miryla said through clenched teeth as she pulled the object up to her chest, pressing on a hidden button, a gleam of gold lit the are up a small bit "You think you have power? I'll show you true power" Miryla said as a slight green glow filled the area. Bulk stood and rushed Miryla, the object flew from her hands and landed on the ground, the green glow still coming from it. Miryla stumbled back as a razor sharp piece of metal came exploding out of her throat. Miryla gasped as she raised her hands to her throat, she could feel warmth flood down her chest. Her eyes locked on to her killer's…

Tommy stood behind her, a knife handle clutched in his hands; his eyes were wide in fear

"I...I didn't mean to" he whispered,

Miryla fell to her knees, still grasping at her throat. A blood bubble appeared around the corners of her mouth, Tommy Knelt down beside her, Bulk and Skull rushed by

"Come on man" Bulk screamed

"Call an ambulance" Tommy roared

"Too late man, that bitch got what she deserved" Bulk said as he ran around the corner and across the mall parking lot. Tommy's stomach lurched, her felt like he was going to vomit as all light left Miryla's eyes/

Suddenly Miryla's morpher started to pulsate green, Tommy leaned over and picked it up and looked it over. What is this, kryptonite?

Command Center

"I've got a lock on the Green Ranger, Zordon" Alpha called out

"Punch it" Zordon boomed

Suddenly a green light flashed down, engulfing Tommy and Miryla. Tommy felt a tingle run through his body as he teleported away, still clutching Miryla's fallen body.

The night became still, there was no traces of anybody in the area. A sudden gust of wind came along and knocked one of Miryla's bags into a spattering of her blood. A dog cried out in the distance, but became silent again.

The Command Center

Alpha pushed a button, a force field became active around Tommy, Tommy looked up his eyes watery, he raised his hands and saw that they were covered in blood.

"I didn't mean to" he whispered

Zordon lowered his head a he thought.

"Alpha, take him below and dispose of the body"

"But Zordon" Alpha began

"No, do as I say, and allow me to think" Zordon said

Alpha nodded and did as he was told, a light shot up as Tommy, Miryla and Alpha were lowered below. Zordon sighed, he had the coin back, but now it seems that things had gotten to be more difficult. He smiled softly, he had a plan, and Tommy, would never remember any of this night, ever again. Zordon's eyes lit up softly.

Sorry about taking so long, got Guitar Heroes for my birthday

Next Up: Road Trip: Part One

Till Then

I remain

X


	12. Road Trip Pt 1Superstious

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 12: Road Trip Pt. 1-Superstious

For those who thrive on the unknown, the appearance of the MJ-12 solidified many facts in their unstable brains. For those who did not know the MJ-12, they were looked on as if they were the new emo band, dark suits and sunglasses, brooding faces, emo hands down.

Now most would think that the MJ-12 are in Angel Grove as a peace keeping force, but the truth is much more frightening, much more than say giant robots doing battle in the middle of a populated town.

The MJ-12 was created in 1947 by then President Harry Truman. This was two years after the end of World War II and one year after a space ship crashed outside of the small town of Roswell, New Mexico. Yes it was actually a space ship that crashed and not a weather balloon like the government told its people. Now everyone knows that their government is shady, knowing that the government will never fully reveal exactly what happened that day out in the desert. Roswell did happened, there was no hiding it, on impact with the Earth's surface all but one of the ship's crew were killed, the lone survivor stayed alive long enough to explain where he was from and why the travelers came to Earth. Believe it or not they were a peacefully species, only wanting to help us, but the travelers frail bodies could not withstand our atmosphere, it was rather sad watching this poor creature die, so far from home. America was still reeling after the Great Depression and World War II, President Truman felt it best to hide the truth from the public, at least till they were ready. In the latter of Truman's presidency he had signed treaties with numerous planets and systems, sending members of his newly instated MJ-12 to the far corners of the galaxy. In according to the treaty, far away systems began to slowly feed their technology into American homes.

Time passed slowly and the treaty was not forgotten. On November 23, 1963, President Kennedy was killed in Dallas, Texas. Most think that this was done by a former sniper named Lee Harvey Oswald, when in actuality it was. Before we go further into this part of the story, we must explain the times. This was during the McCarthy/Red Scare era of American history, friends turned against friends, pointing accusing fingers at each other, calling them communists. Before that faithful day in Texas, President Kennedy made his first appearance in the intergalactic political ring. He was young and brash, the other diplomats were taken back at his rudeness as he badgered the other diplomats on why they would not help Castro's communist regime in Cuba, or why they would not tell him if Russia was capable of an all out nuclear strike on America, or why they wouldn't accept his wife as part of a deal, leaving him to be with a certain Hollywood starlet. It was decided that Kennedy was not fit to control Earth's future, so through the use of the MJ-12, Oswald was given the bullet that would kill the president, leaving Oswald to take the fall as the greatest traitor in American history. Hours before he left a jail in Dallas, a member of the MJ-12 came to Oswald, Oswald was furious, as been promised a better life found himself locked behind bars, swore that he would spill the beans on the whole secret society unless they promised to get him out of the country. To counter this new threat the MJ-12 brought a sleeper agent out of retirement in the form of Jack Ruby.

This allowed for Lyndon Johnson to become president, with him in charge, it breathed new life into the MJ-12. He inducted Henry Kissinger into the secret society, so that Kissinger could med ties broken by the former president.

The MJ-12 are the last line of defense when it comes to the planet's sake. They rank higher than the FBI, CIA and even the President; they pull the strings as they decide how the world runs and what the public should know.

Now the reason behind the history lesson. For the first time in MJ-12 history, they have had their first fuck up.

Agent Booth stared at the wreckage left behind by the Dragonzord, in his tenure he had been to three different planets and had never seen devastation on the kind of scale. His eyes flicked from right to left as his dark black sunglasses recorded everything that he saw. Booth was a tall man with pale skin and messy black hair; women would find him handsome if his face made him look like he had a personality.

"Any idea on where those Xenomorph's came from?" Booth's partner, Levon, asked as he walked up

Booth's glasses ticked information across the lenses

"They weren't xenomorph's, that much I know. These, from what I can tell, were actually mechas. I'm getting readings of quantum energy everywhere" Booth said as he lowered himself to the ground and began to pick through some wreckage. "You get anything from the locals?"

Levon shook his head. The man was taller than Booth, with a coffee and cream complexion, his hair was tied up neatly into small rows.

"No, all they could tell me was that this all started about a month ago":

"Hmm" Booth said as he picked a small sliver of metal out of the ground. "Magnify" he mumbled as he brought the sliver closer to his face.

"What do you have?" Levon asked

"Hold on, magnify" Booth said "Ah, Terrilian steel"

"Terrilian steel? How does someone have that on Earth? Isn't it supposed to be outlawed?"

"Through at least fourteen systems, but dating this correctly, this shard is over ten thousand years old. The rate of radioactive decay shows that someone must have figured out how to stabilize it" Booth said as he pulled out a slim metal case and inserted the shard into it.

"Omega must know about this, he would want to tell the delegation"

Booth looked over to his partner

"In time, first we should get all the facts. Nobody could say anything?"

Levon shook his head again

"Nothing, a couple of people witnessed five costumed people fighting another costume before the giant mechs were seen"

"Well that would say that the mech's are being controlled, possibly driven by the costumes" Booth said

"That's what I am thinking, Brother I is downloading video of the fight right now"

Booth stood and dusted his hands off, a small fleck of flesh peeled away; revealing a rough pink pebbled surface below it, Booth immediately stuck that hand in his pocket.

"So what should we do?" Levon asked

"Get a team down here and sweep the area for more samples. I want this area sealed off until we finish our search" Booth said as he reached up and took off his sunglasses, revealing a pair of black and red eyes, the red irises shrank from the light of the midday sun. "Bring Millar and Vaughn to me; I want to have a word with them."

Command Center…

"What?" Jason exclaimed as he stared up at Zordon. The others stood around him, a look of shock crossed over their faces. It had been two weeks since the last appearance of the Green Ranger and things had started to wind down again. The only hiccup had been that Miryla had gone missing, Kimberly and Billy had spent two whole days of searching but there had been no sign of her. The police had declared that she most have left and gone back home, and since no one could actually tell where she was from, the police dropped the case, calling it a case of illegal immigration.

Zordon looked down at the Rangers

"I said that Rita's home planet is in an elliptical orbit around its sun. On her planet, her species call it the Lec' Ne Oeal, here it is like hibernation"

"Wait, wait, hold up just a second. You mean that bitch is going to take a nap?" Zack asked

"In short yes" Zordon said

"Why do her people do this…thing" Billy asked, not wanting to embarrass himself into trying to say that complicated term

"It seems that their magical powers are limited during this time. Rita takes an extended sleep…" Zordon continued

"How long will she be asleep?" Trini asked

"Just over one Earth month. During this time Alpha and I will be working on a new project. Your powers will still be online, only you will not have access to your Zords or the command center"

"So you are giving us a vacation?" Kimberly asked

"In a way, it just so happens that this anomaly in Rita's powers will happen twice a year, once before Christmas and again during the summer months"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Jason asked

Zordon smiled down at the Rangers

"Enjoy yourselves"

MJ-12 Headquarters: Temporary Angel Grove Location

Video streamed to a computer monitor and straight into Booth's eyes. He was watching a play by play of the Rangers fight with the Green Ranger and then the resulting Megazord/Dragonzord fight, he turned from the screen and looked over a report that had been filed by an undercover operative. The pieces were falling into place slowly; he knew three things for sure: 1. there were six people involved, each person was different, different genders fighting styles and response times. 2. These brightly colored people were piloting those giant mechas. 3. Those mechs and people were not from Earth, therefore making them his problem.

The black curtain rustled behind him, Levon was pushing Vaughn through. The scientist stood behind Booth, shivering like a wet lap dog.

"Mr. Vaughn, welcome" Booth said as h swiveled around in his chair "Please" he gestured to a chair sitting in front of him "Please sit"

Levon shoved the scientist down into the seat

Booth smiled at Vaughn

"Mr. Vaughn…is that your first name?"

Vaughn shook his head

"No, Brian is"

Booth nodded as he picked a file off of his desk

"I've read your file Brian, let me say it impresses me…"

"And nothing impresses this man" Levon said while he held Vaughn in his seat

"Graduated high school at fourteen, double master in astronomy and biology, minored in chemistry and physics. Graduated in the top fifteen percentile from Harvard, worked for the government ever since." Booth read out and tossed the file back onto his desk "You must not have had much of a social life"

Vaughn's eyes crept over to his file

"What do you want from me?"

Booth leaned forward and looked over Vaughn's face

"What do you do for the government?"

Vaughn gulped

"It's classified…"

Booth and Levon began to laugh loudly

"Classified? That's funny…considering that we wrote the book on classified" Levon muttered

"Look, Brian, we want to help you, but you have to help us"

Vaughn had had enough. Who did these two men think there were what were they trying to get at by playing good cop/bad cop?

"What are you guys supposed to be? Knockoff's of that Will Smith movie? Are you supposed to be the Men in Black?" Vaughn said through a sneer

Levon released his hold on Vaughn a little as Booth stood up and struck Vaughn across the face, Vaughn recoiled and spit blood on the floor

"Do I fucking look like that asshole Tommy Lee Jones? Huh? Just because my partner here is black today…"

"Yo man, African American…" Levon said

Booth pointed a finger at Levon

"Shut up" he turned back to Vaughn "Is he supposed to be Will Smith?" Booth screamed as he hit Vaughn again "WE are not supposed to be anything, what we ARE, are agents of the MJ-12":

Vaughn spit a crown out of his mouth and onto the floor

"I…I don't understand" Vaughn wheezed

"God" Booth exclaimed as he held his injured hand "I'm tired of hitting him, Levon explain…"

"Gladly, we are from the MJ-12, the secret branch of the government that deals with extraterrestrials on Earth. My partner and I are the two that go around and check out reports of UFO sightings and alien abductions…"

"I thought you guys were supposed to be all white" Vaughn said rubbing his jaw

"Cocky motherfucker aren't you, again with this shit" Levon said

Levon stepped around the chair, and before Vaughn's eyes Levon's skin began to shift, his ebony features were soon replaced with a pale sallow face

"I can be whiter than Michael Jackson, now tell us what you know"

Vaughn's eyes widened in fear

"Not much, I just was in charge of the moon project, then I got involved with this situation after what happened on the moon"

Booth turned and walked back over to Vaughn

"Anything else?" he asked

Vaughn nodded nervously

"Ye…Yes, please don't kill me"

Booth smiled as he wiped a smudge of blood from Vaughn's lip

"We're not going to kill you…"

Levon's hands clamped around Vaughn's head. Booth reached up and took off his sunglasses, revealing his lava-like eyes, le leaned in close to Vaughn and looked him directly in the eyes

"We're going to use you" Booth said, his eyes glowing brightly

Screams filled the compound as the afternoon sun beat down on the men as the hurried and searched the ruins.

Elsewhere

Billy opened a suitcase and started to toss clothes into it. He walked over to his computer and tapped a few keys, a bank account showed up. The answering machine was blinking in the corner; his parent's message was still on the machine's hard drive.

"Hi William, it's your mother." The machine played in the background as Billy searched his bank account "I hate to do this to you but your father and I are getting shipped off again, we don't even know where we are going this time, but even when we get there we aren't allowed to have any outside contact. Look I have to hurry, your father has put a rather sizeable amount in your account, you're a smart boy, so you'll know what to do with it, Merry Christmas early, hopefully we'll see you after the first of the year" with a pop and a click, his mother's voice was gone

Billy's eyes scanned over the screen, his eyes widened, there was close to 100K in his account. He looked back to his suitcase, double checking was always a smart investment, his suitcase was half filled. Billy smiled, no school, no having to save the world, a month to do absolutely anything he wanted. He nodded firmly, there was no way he would spend it alone in this house.

If there was one thing that Billy hated the most, was not knowing something. Those questions that keep him awake at night, when he was trying to shut down everything in his mind, long enough for him to fall asleep. He knew there was life out amongst the stars, so that mystery was solved, that just left one more question. Is there life after death? The things that go bump in the night had always interested Billy since he was a boy.

When Billy was nine years old he went to his first funeral, his first viewing of a dead body. The body was that of his mother's father, his grandfather. Billy was frightened, there lying in a pine box was a man that would take Billy fishing, take him to the movies, they were friends, his grandfather and him. Now the twinkle in his grandfather's eyes was gone, he looked peaceful, like he was asleep. Billy walked with his mother up to the coffin and looked down at him. Billy began to cry, this vision of his grandfather would scare him so badly that he wouldn't be able to sleep for two weeks without a light on. Billy was heartbroken; he just seemed to retreat into a little shell inside of himself, until one day. Billy had just gotten home from school, his mother and father were both still at work, when the phone rang. Billy answered it and very low in the background he heard his grandfather, telling him not be afraid, to be good and that he loved Billy very much. This moment stuck with Billy all of his life, and he often wondered if that was his grandfather or a prank call, or was it his grandfather letting him know that there was something else, on the other side of consciousness.

Billy was now almost grown up, he was considering himself a scientist, but there was something in this world that even science could not explain, it was time to learn it for himself. He was just closing his suitcase when Kimberly walked in, holding to bottles of shampoo, she held them up for Billy to see.

"Which one?"

Billy looked up and looked confused

"What?"

"Which one do you want to take?"

Billy shrugged

"I don't know…grab both of them"

Kimberly nodded and walked out of the room. Billy opened his laptop and began to root through programs, selecting one and opened it up. The screen went black and then showed a map of the United States, four dots were flashing, Billy tapped a couple of keys, a red line connected the dots.

"Which one, the mint or cinnamon?" Kimberly called out from the bathroom

Billy stopped typing and looked up

"Which one do you like?" he shouted

"The mint" Kimberly called back

"That's fine then" Billy said as he returned to his typing. One dot began to flash faster than the others, marking the first stop.

Kimberly walked back into the room and tossed a shower bag onto Billy's bed.

"I can't believe you want to spend break like this" Kimberly muttered

"It's perfect timing, Rita's asleep, the military has orders to shoot us on sight if we use our powers, it's perfect. Look, I've got the whole trip planned out"

Kimberly rested a hand on her hip

"And what about Miryla? What about Tommy? Trini's really upset that he went missing"

"The police said that Miryla must have gone home, I think that she still in the country somewhere, maybe all of the explosions and stuff really scared her or something and she went somewhere else. As for Tommy, he'll pop back up sooner or later"

Billy closed his lap top and crossed across the room taking Kimberly's hand in his own

"Come on Kimmie, this is going to be fun" he whispered "We all need to get away…after everything"

"You want us to go hunt ghosts and monsters"

Billy shook his head

"No I want to see if there is any proof to some urban legends that I have been reading about"

"Billy" Kimberly whined

"Plus I do have a surprise"

Kimberly's eyes lit up

Billy smiled

"Yup, howabout we spend Christmas together. Somewhere nice, how about New York?"

"That would be fantastic Billy. Wait, how will we get a room, I mean we are only sixteen…"

Billy pulled a white envelope from his back pocket

"Got it all covered, please Kim, the others will be here soon"

Kimberly pouted and rocked from side to side

"Fine I guess. But it's just us for Christmas, no ghosts or monsters, just us"

"Billy's eyes twinkled softly

"Deal, you have your stuff in the car?"

Kimberly nodded

"Yup it's in the back with your toys"

"Good" Billy said as he slid his laptop into its case, he grabbed his keys and his suitcase

"Let's go downstairs and wait" he said

Kimberly rolled her eyes, he was acting like a kid on Christmas morning, and that made him seem even cuter.

As they were walking outside, Jason was pulling up in the driveway. Trini was stuffed in the backseat of Jason's Mustang; she looked like she was being crammed into a sausage tube

"Next time, you're riding in the back" Trini said as Zack opened their door

"Can't do it, I've got longer legs" Zack said as he climbed out

"Hey guys" Kimberly called

"Hello everyone. Everyone's parents cool?" Billy asked

"They understood Zack's mom made me swear that he would be back before Christmas" Jason said as he stuck his head out of the window "Hey Billy, you mind if I park in your garage?"

"Sure" Billy said as he pulled his keys out and opened the garage door. A metallic blue SUV rested inside, Jason took special care while he parking, not wanting to mess up either car

"We are driving that monster? Gas is going to be hell on our budget" Zack said as he climbed into the back of the SUV

Billy shook his head as he and Jason threw their bags in

"Not really, I've got plenty of money for gas, but this is a special fuel I designed, we will have to fill up once when we leave, and once on the way back. Shouldn't be that bad"

"Well then let's go" Jason said as he climbed into the back, sitting behind Zack and Trini

"What's the first stop" Kimberly said as she climbed into the passenger seat. Billy plugged his computer into a small outlet below the radio, the computer screen lit up as the GPS system was activated, and Billy smiled as he read the site off

"Brookhaven Asylum. Buckle up everyone" Billy said as he backed the car out of the driveway and drove off into the midday sun

Taking a little break from giant monsters and that stuff to go off and be teenagers. Sounds good, right?

Next up: Road Trip Pt. 2-Asylum

Till then

I remain

X


	13. Hitch

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 13: Hitch-Road Trip Pt 2

Note: Originally I wanted for the Road Trip saga to be at least five chapters long, but the more and more I though about it, the idea of it just sounded stupid plus that I had some family issues arise in the last couple of weeks and I just couldn't see myself writing that crap. So I axed off a couple of the chapters and wrote this one, which is kinda short compared to the other chapters, but the Christmas chapter will be just as long as the others. Also I set up a forum here http/ so come over and voice your concerns or whatever. Read on and enjoy…

Urban legends are stories that have been passed down through the years. Some of the best horror stories were told aloud, a pen and paper were never involved in their creations. Everyone has heard at least one of these stories before, it always begins with some saying "This happened to a friend of my cousin", etc…They range from the hook man that preys on young lovers, to Mikey, the kid from the Life cereal commercials, and his death from mixing pop rocks and soda. Most of these tales are not true, just stories to frighten and educate children, but some of the stories have a bit of truth in them, just like this one

It had been a hell of a week, Billy thought as he steered his SUV down a deserted country road in upstate New York. He looked over to the passenger seat to see Kimberly sleeping soundly; the week had been rough on her as well. The trip Billy had planned out for his friends was winding to a close, he had failed in his hopes of capturing some paranormal event in both the asylum in Michigan and at the famous Lutz house in Amityville, where he found that his research was out dated, as the house had been torn down years ago, all that remained was a set of concrete steps leading up to a porch that no longer existed. Billy was mad at himself, he had taken careful time and energy in mapping out this trip, he had drug his friends around the country and had nothing to show for it. Billy felt so bad that he had put the others on a plane and sent them back to Angel Grove, now it was just Kimberly and himself running off to New York City to spend Christmas together. Billy looked over again and watched Kimberly sleep, the road was long and as night had fallen, it was pitch black. He sighed and ran a hand across his face and eyes; he was the brains of his friends, why didn't he see that some things were not meant to be discovered…

"You tired?" Kimberly asked, blinking sleep away from her eyes

"Getting there" Billy said glancing over "How was your nap?"

"Fine…" Kimberly said as she sat up "Where are we?"

Billy pushed a button on the dash of the vehicle; a small LCD screen came on, filling the car with light

"About 25 miles outside of Kingstree, be another three hours at least till we hit the city"

Kimberly nodded

"Man this road is creepy, why didn't we stay on the interstate?"

"This way is quicker" Billy said "We can jump back on outside of Troy. Don't worry, I'm not lost…"

Kimberly smiled and reached over and stroked his face

"I'm not worried, I trust you. Especially all of this navigational equipment in here"

"Well that is a good thing then, huh"

Kimberly turned and looked out the window

"You're upset aren't you?"

"What?"

"About this trip…"

"Well I am a little upset, you know I drug you guys around the country and we never found anything. The guys must be let down"

Kimberly shook her head

"No, they weren't disappointed; it was fun to see Zack scream like a little girl at a spider"

Billy laughed

"Well in his defense, that was a big spider"

"See it wasn't all bad, it was good just to get away"

"Yeah" Billy said softly "I just really wanted to show you guys some stuff"

"Honey, you have shown me that shape they have on TAPS's website, I know something is out there"

Billy looked over and smiled

"Thanks, Kim"

Kimberly turned and looked back out the windshield

"Man its dark out here" she whispered

Up ahead of the car, the headlights were showing a dark shape, as the car grew closer to the shape the form of a man appeared. He was dressed in a black over coat, a pair of dirty jeans; an old fedora hat was nestled on his head. When he saw the headlights, the man turned and stuck out his thumb, a smile crossing his face. Billy slowed the car down and started to pull over

"What are you doing?" Kimberly asked

"I'm going to pick him up, its freezing out there" Billy said as he motioned for the man to join them

""Are you crazy? He could be a killer, or worse. Billy I have seen the movies, and this is how it always begins, a young couple pick up a hitchhiker, then BAM by the second act the boy has been cut to shreds and the girl gets to watch the hitchhiker's family eat him"

Billy laughed

"Kimmie, that sounds crazy. That was all from a movie"

"Yeah but it was based off of a true story"

"Yeah of Ed Gein, not about a girl surviving a chainsaw wielding maniac"

"Billy I'm not sure…"

The hitchhiker slung his bag over his shoulder and started to walk to the backseat door

"Kim, trust me, ok? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you"

The back door swung open letting a cold wind into the car, the hitchhiker climbed into the back seat, slinging his bag down beside him

"Man, is it cold out there. Thank you kindly sir"

"No problem" Billy said "Where you heading too?"

"About ten miles up, small town, but I can pick up a bus out of the god awful storm. Names Jacob" the hitchhiker said as he held out a gloved hand to Billy, Billy turned and shook the man's hand

"Nice to meet you, I'm Billy, and this is Kimberly" Billy said motioning over to Kimberly

"Hi" Kimberly said putting on a fake smile as Billy pulled back on to the road

"So where are you guys heading?" Jacob asked

"New York" Billy answered

"Got family there?"

"Nope, just getting away from home, both of our families work a lot so…"

"Ahh that's terrible, just terrible to hear. Families should be together for the holidays" Jacob said taking off his gloves, his hands were shaking slightly. Billy looked up into the rear-view mirror; Jacob looked like he was in his late twenties, but the lines around his eyes made him look much older

"Why were you out there in this weather" Kimberly asked

"Well it's a funny story really. I was sitting at home, I live by myself you see, and I had this sudden urge to just get out, you know? I just couldn't be by myself for the holidays, so I am going to see my parents, surprise them" Jacob said with a smile

"That's nice"

Jacob smile grew wider

"I know what your thinking, Kimberly right?"

Kimberly turned and looked into the back seat

"What?"

"I know what you are thinking sweetheart. You don't have to worry about anything, I am not a killer, nor a rapist, and I'm not going to rob you or anything"

Kimberly turned around

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh its fine, I do this all the time, my car broke down a couple of months back. So I hitch a ride when I need to most of the time I just walk. People are pretty skeptical of hikers nowadays and they should be, living in the world we do nowadays"

Kimberly fell silent and stared out the window again, the headlights lit up a sign

Petersburg-5 miles

"That's where I need to go. You can just drop me off near the edge of town; roads are nice and lit up there"

"Are you sure? It's pretty cold out there tonight" Billy asked

Jacob shrugged

"Eh, cold's nothing once you get used to it. Now to the bargain…"

Billy looked up to the mirror again, Kimberly felt her stomach lurch forward, he WAS going to hurt them

"I don't have much money, just enough to get back to my parents, so I cant pay you for the ride, but I will answer three questions…"

Billy shook his head

"What?"

Jacob lifted his hands, sticking three fingers out "Three questions, on anything and I'll tell you the truth"

Billy laughed, Kimberly shot him a dirty look, at him laughing at an obvious crazy person was not good

"Ok, I've got one" Billy started "Are we going to have a white Christmas?"

Kimberly slapped Billy's arm

"Billy" she hissed

Jacob's smile returned

"It will start to snow, very soon. Within the hour at least"

Billy sat back and chewed on his thought

"Ok, my turn" Kimberly said "We had some friends disappear, will they ever come back to us?"

Jacob sat back and thought for a minute

"Two friends, right?" Jacob asked

Kimberly's eyes grew wide, how? She gulped and nodded. Jacob fell silent for a couple of minutes

"Yes and no, one will come back, stronger than ever, the other I am afraid is gone forever" Jacob looked up and smiled at Kimberly "I'm sorry to say, man you guys are depressing" Jacob said with a laugh "Come on one more"

"Are you sure?" Billy asked "I mean are you sure about our friends?"

Jacob grabbed his bag as the car rolled across the city limits of Petersburg, he pointed off to a sidewalk, amber light fell across the concrete walkway

"You can drop me off right there" Jacob said

Billy slowed down and stopped the car

"You didn't answer the question" Kimberly said

Jacob smiled and opened his door

"Yes Kimberly, Billy, I am sure of these things. Just as sure as you will have a dead body in here by the end of the night" Jacob said as he climbed out of the car and slammed the door

Billy and Kimberly sat in silence for a minute

"Was he serious?" Kimberly whispered

Billy shook his head

"No, he was just screwing with us"

A knock on Billy's window shocked them both back to reality. Jacob stood outside, motioning for Billy to roll down the window. Billy rolled down his window, Jacob stuck his head back inside

"And this one is for me" Jacob started "No matter what you hear, whatever happens, remember two things, keep fighting the good fight, and stick close to your friends, because they won't always be there. Remember that"

Billy nodded

"Ok"

Jacob pulled his head out and clapped Billy on the arm

"You two have fun in the big city now, oh and Happy Holidays"

"Happy holidays" Billy and Kimberly muttered as Billy pulled away from Jacob. Jacob lifted his hand as the pulled away from him

They drove in silence; fifteen, twenty minutes went by

"Do you think he was telling us the truth?" Kimberly said "I mean about the dead body?"

Billy shook his head

"Come on, he was just scaring you, he knew that you felt uncomfortable around him so he used that. I'm sorry we should have never picked him up"

Kimberly shook her head

"No, its fine, I mean it is freezing out there, we did a good thing. But it just creeped me out a little"

They move steadily down the road, the snow that had begun to fall earlier was falling harder now and soon the windshield was covered with ice. Billy lowered his speed

"Billy!" Kimberly yelled "Look over there" she said pointing to the side of the road. Billy looked over and saw what she was pointing out, an ambulance and lost its traction on the icy road and had run off the road and into a ditch, a uniformed paramedic was waving his arms franticly at the car. Billy pulled over and stopped, the paramedic rushed over to the car as Billy rolled his window down again

"Oh thank god" the paramedic said out of breath "We hit a patch of black ice and ran off the road and now we can't get the truck out. Only problem is that we were on our way to the hospital in Troy, we have a patient that was pulled from a car wreck, he has internal bleeding and if don't get him to a hospital soon he's going to die"

Billy nodded

"We can take him"

"Thank you" the paramedic said, motioning for another paramedic. The second paramedic opened the back of the ambulance and rolled out a stretcher with the victim on it, he pushed the stretcher to the SUV; the first paramedic opened the door to the back and helped lift the patient into the backseat

"We'll radio ahead and tell them that you are coming, drive fast but drive safely" the paramedic said, shutting the back door. Billy put the car in gear and tore off into the night; soon the cabin was filled with a labored breathing

"We've got to hurry" Kimberly said "He doesn't sound too good"

Billy nodded glumly as he accelerated, soon he could make out a small town in the distance, a blue sign on the side of the road pointed out the way to the hospital. Billy gunned the engine and pulled up to the hospital's drop off point for ambulances. He jumped out of the car and beat on the sliding glass doors, two orderlies and a doctor came rushing out.

"We were told that you were coming, thank your for helping out"

Billy ran a hand through his hair as Kimberly came out and joined him

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked her eyes wide

The doctor nodded

"Yes, I hope so"

"Doctor?" one of the orderlies said, the doctor looked up and crossed over to them. He produced a stethoscope out of his jacket pocket, he leaned into the car. Kimberly reached out and took Billy's hand and clenched it tightly, after what seemed like hours the doctor climbed out and motioned for the orderlies to take the patient inside, the doctor crossed over to Billy and Kimberly

"Is he ok?" Kimberly asked

The doctor sighed

"You did everything you could, but with the two accidents and the below freezing temperatures. I'm sorry, he died on the way here…"

Next up: Christmas

Till then

X


	14. Rebirth

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 14: Rebirth

Note: I don't know who pays attention to my Profile or if anyone goes to my forums, so let me explain this here. My Grandfather has been dying of cancer over the last couple of months; I am right now sitting at his computer in Ohio typing this. His time has grown short and I have left to come and spend his final days with him, I don't know how long I will be here, nor do I care. I posted an update on my profile saying that I was not going to be updating any of my ongoing fics, but he is asleep now, and I just can't sit around. Anyhow, sorry that I couldn't write up this great Christmas story I had in mind, but right now I can't get in the mood to post it, maybe Ill d a flashback to it later. For now just take this chapter instead-X

Power…Power is energy, as we all know. Energy can not be created nor destroyed. Life is energy, and if we apply the first rule of energy we know that when one life ends, another is born into this world to keep balance. Of all people that should understand this, Zordon is one of them.

Zordon watched as Alpha busied himself with a containment chamber, holding an unconscious Tommy in it. An amber like fluid surrounded Tommy as bubbles formed around Tommy's breathing mask.

"I don't think we should do this…" Alpha said as he checked a small vid-screen he was holding

"We shouldn't be doing what?" Zordon asked

"Playing havoc with this boy's memory, erasing his personality"

"We are not erasing his personality, what we are doing is erasing his memories of the last few days, in order to prepare himself for the transfer of power"

Alpha scoffed

"Do you really believe it to be wise to be giving more power to someone who has already shown to have violent tendencies?"

Zordon's brow furrowed. He had thought of this once before, but after the initial scanning of Tommy's mind he saw that Tommy was not evil, he was just confused, and this personality shift would help him out

"Would you rather that Rita still control the power of the coin? Would you have rather we give it back to her and allow her to find someone else, even worse to take over in the girls place?"

"And what about the girl…"

"That is another conversation for another day Alpha…Now continue, I would like to introduce Tommy as the new Green Ranger soon"

"Of course Zordon" Alpha said as he looked back down to his control board. There wasn't much that Alpha could do, Zordon's word was his law, and he could not go against his creator. Tommy's memory of that night would be erased and nobody would be any of the wiser.

Angel Grove…

"We would like to welcome you all to the newly rebuilt Library, here in the greatest city in America" Angel Grove mayor, Garth Ennis said as polite applause filled the area. "Now I realize that over the last few months we have had our ups and downs, with the sudden appearance of costumed vigilantes in our fair city. I would now like to announce this to them, wherever you are, violence on the scale that you six have been using will not be tolerated in our city. If you show your selves in my city again, I will have you all arrested on sight and tried to the fullest extent of the law"

Applause and cheers filled the library's grounds as the mayor lifted his fists in triumph

Zack looked over to his friends and chuckled

"Like that guy can stop us"

"It seems that we are not very well liked" Billy said, while rubbing his eyes

"Well what would you guys expect, the last two times we showed up in town we created damages that are in the billions" Kimberly said as she clung to Billy's arm

"Well at least they are opening the school again next week" Trini said

"Still hoping to see Tommy?" Kimberly said

Trini blushed and nodded

"Yeah, I checked at his house, they said that they haven't seen him either. I just hope he is alright"

"It might be for the best, Trini" Jason said "I mean the guy seemed like he was bad news from the very beginning"

Trini turned to Jason and raised an eyebrow, Jason through up his hands in defense

"I'm just saying, that's all"

"No, Jason what your problem is that he whipped you the last time" a voice said behind them. The group turned to see Bulk and Skull standing behind them, Bulk took a drag off of his cigarette and threw it to the ground, Skull looked down at the ground popping his gum

"What are you two doing here?" Kimberly said

"What?" Bulk said "We can't be good citizens?"

"Can you guys even read?" Jason asked

Bulk through out his hand, holding out five fingers, smiling

"At a fifth grade level" he said proudly

Billy shook his head

"You know what guys, let's get out of here"

"Yeah, the air around here just reeks" Kimberly said as Billy led her away, followed closely by the others. Bulk watched them walk away

"You know something about those guys just piss me off" he said to Skull. Bulk looked over to his friend when he didn't answer. Bulk slapped his meaty hand against Skull's chest

"Hey what's with you man?"

Skull shook his head

"Nothing Bulkie"

"Bullshit, what? Are you still upset about that foreign chick?"

"Yeah, I mean…We steal, but that, that was murder"

Bulk shook his head

"Keep it down asshole, no what that was, was a fucked up situation. I mean we went back didn't we?"

Skull nodded

"Okay and what did we find?"

"Nothing…"

"Exactly, no body, no crime"

"It's just not right, that girl had a family, and someone is missing her out there"

"Well then let them. As long as we keep our mouths shut, no one is going to be the wiser" Bulk said with a grin plastered on his face, he clapped his arm around Skull's shoulders "Now come on, didn't your brother say that he would buy us beer"

Skull nodded

"That's what you need my friend, you'll see, nothing is going to happen"

The Moon…

Rita yawned as her eyes opened. She had been resting for a month now; her bones ached from lying in one spot for so long. They cracked and popped as she sat up, she was having such a nice dream, one that she couldn't remember, but it had to do with her standing above a battlefield, bodies of different alien races laid below her. She smiled at the image in her mind as she popped her neck; oh well back to business…

"Finister!" Rita roared

The doors to her chambers flung themselves open as the little blue goblin came rushing in

"Yes my lady" Finister said bowing

"Tell me that you didn't slack off during my nap"

Finister shook his head

"No of course not my lady"

"Tell me that the Green Ranger has destroyed those pitiful excuses for rangers and the world is ours"

Finister shook his head

"I can't do that my lady, we seem to have lost all contact with her, and I have lost all life signs"

"WHAT" Rita roared, grabbing her half moon staff, swinging it at Finister, sending the goblin flying across the room, crashing into the wall. Rita stood and walked over to Finister, blue energy cracked from the wand tip

"What do you mean you lost her?"

Finister cowered; he raised his hands to his face

"I'm sorry there is nothing I can do"

Rita raised her wand and slammed the tip of it into the stone floor

"Is it safe to assume that Zordon now controls the coin?"

"One would think so Mistress…"

"Hmmm" Rita said as she began to pace the floor "we could use this, but it will take a while for me to get the correct spells we need. In the meanwhile do you think you can keep those brats busy?"

Finister stood shakily to his feet, shaking his head

"I do have the perfect monster for this, one that you'll really like"

"Good, send it planet side. Let's see that the rangers don't have a free moment" Rita said

"At once Mistress"

Sorry I am going to cut this short, we think its getting near time. I'll pick this up later

Next up: Shadow

Till then

I remain

X


	15. Shadow

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 15: Shadow

"Do you accept these terms" Zordon boomed from the glass tube that contained the projection of his head. He looked down in his tube, his eyes watching the man standing before him. The man was dressed in a shiny green suit with a gold armor plating hanging from his chest. "The town of Angel Grove knows of the existence of the Green Ranger, but they only know that its people should fear him, let's see if we can change their minds about that now shall we"

The Green Ranger nodded as his arms raised and unhooked his helmet. Long black hair flowed around the shoulders of Tommy as he brought his arms down to hold the helmet in his hands.

"Are you sure? I mean about me, I am not the best example of the good in people Zordon" Tommy said as he stared up at Zordon

Zordon smiled

"I believe in second chances Tommy, I myself have things in my past that I am not proud of. But now I believe that as long as I keep doing good deeds, my bad deeds will be forgotten. Just remember that Tommy"

Tommy nodded once more

"I will sir, but will the others be surprised?"

"I think that they will find you a welcome addition"

Angel Grove…

Billy pulled his blue SUV into a parking place in the lot by the high school. Billy grabbed his bag and swung the car door open, he slung his bag over his shoulder and started to walk up the stairs to the main entrance

School, it was true that Billy was smart, so smart that he could very well be in college, a fact that his parents, when they were home, would remind him of. "Why are you wasting your time there? You know you have the potential to get out and start making a difference in the world" his parents would say. Billy's only response would be: "Because my friends are there". His parents would always roll their eyes; friends were overrated in their eyes. Billy sighed at the memory, sometimes he wished his parents would just divorce him, and leave him to live his own life.

The heavy school doors swung open, papers floated in the air as if someone had just ran down the hallway and through a stack of papers up as they passed. The morning noise was deafening, the slamming of doors, the loud whispers of people talking about what they were doing later. One girl, who obviously didn't care if Billy heard her or not, asked her bubbly friend exactly what Kimberly saw in him. Billy sighed, yeah his parents voices were ringing true in his head, he should leave…

But leave all this? Billy thought with a smile

At that moment Kimberly threw her arms around Billy's neck, he was so caught up in thought that he didn't even notice her approach him.

"I really hope that that smile was for me handsome" she said with a smile

Billy beamed down at Kimberly

"Of course, why wouldn't be?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Tommy's here"

Billy took a step back, dragging a clinging Kimberly with him

"Are you serious? Where was he?"

Kimberly let go of Billy's neck and wiped a strand of brown hair out of her face

"Umm, apparently he was in a coma"

"Are you serious?"

Kimberly shifted her weight and placed a hand on her hip

"I would really appreciate if you would stop asking me that"

"Sorry"

"You're forgiven" she said as she led him down the hallway "Yeah apparently during the last battle, he caught a piece of concrete with his head. BAM, slipped into a coma for like a month, but the doctor's couldn't identify him until he woke up, heard his foster parents were thrilled when they found him"

"Well that's good, that he is ok. Trini must be thrilled"

"She is but isn't showing it. But that's not the strange part Billy"

Billy stopped and turned to Kimberly

"Oh yeah, what's wrong?"

"He's changed; I mean his personality is nothing like it was before hand. It's like when he woke up; he didn't want to be a bad guy…"

"You mean he was a bad guy?"

"Well he did get into that scuffle with Jason when he first showed up, but he walked right up to Jason and apologized to him first thing this morning"

Billy smiled

"Well that is good. Oh wait, what does Bulk and Skull think about this?"

Kimberly laughed

"Billy you know that those two don't show up before noon"

Billy nodded and rubbed his head

"Yeah sometimes I do forget about those two"

The bell rang above their heads; Kimberly shot a look down at her watch

"Billy, I'm going to be late for Trig" she said as she leaned over and pecked Billy's cheek "See you later?"

Billy nodded

"Of course"

"Hey you two, no PDA's are allowed on school campus" a cheerful voice said behind them. Billy turned to see the bald head of his teacher Brian Bendis "And aren't you supposed to be in my class Billy"

"Yes sir, on my way, Mr. B" Billy said as he turned his head back "By Kim"

Kimberly had already turned and started to walk hurriedly down the hall

"Bye Billy"

"Now I hope I don't bore you to death, seeing how I don't know how to keep your attention now Billy, what with the girlfriend and all"

Billy smiled and clapped a hand on his teacher shoulder's

"Don't worry Mr. B; I'll try my very best"

Unknown location…

Agent Booth walked swiftly through the corridors of MJ-12 headquarters, sweat had begun to bubble along his brow. As far as he knew, this could very well be his last day on this planet, maybe even his life. A pair of metal doors greeted him as he turned the corner, behind these doors would be the council for interplanetary treaties, council only in name, really what was behind those doors were his bosses, the men that ran not only Earth but other planets and systems that most had never heard of. He stopped in front of the doors and raised his right hand up to a small digital reader. A green light flickered on as it ran the length of his palm; it disappeared quickly as the doors slid open. He took a deep breath of the recycled air, released it and stepped into the darken room.

"Booth, here" he said to the darkness "As per your request"

A light suddenly flickered on, its beam hitting a man sitting at a table. The glare from the light masked his face. The man's hands were sitting crossed on the table; his head did not rise as he began to speak…

"Booth, can you tell me what the purpose of the MJ-12 is"

Booth gulped

"The MJ-12 was created in 1945…"

"I didn't ask for a history lesson Booth, I asked you a question. Can you tell me what the purpose for the MJ-12 is" the man snapped

"Yes sir, of course. The MJ-12 was created to shield the population of Earth from the existence of extraterrestrials"

"Good, then you do know the purpose. Maybe you can explain to me why we have evidence of two Xenomorphic machines fighting in one of the most populated areas of the United States"

"I do not know sir"

"That's not good enough Booth, it is our job to know"

Another light suddenly flickered on, revealing yet another man sitting at the table, the glare from the light reflected off of a pair of glasses on this new man's face

"We also have records of aliens fighting a group of costumed superheroes" the man with glasses said

Booth nodded

"I have also heard of that as well"

"Can you back up the story" the first man said

"No sir, I have not witnessed these individuals in action"

"Can you tell us anything about them" the man with glasses said

Booth shifted his feet

"No sir, from the information that we have gathered from the locals is, that the five costumes…"

"Six costumes" the first man interrupted

"My apologizes, six costumes control the two Xenomorphs"

"Interesting, have there been any reports of seeing this group lately"

Booth shook his head

"No the last time was when the Dragon Xenomorph was attacking the city, the Red Xenomorph appeared and defended the city, or at the point what was left of it"

A third light clicked on revealing this time a woman, the glare from the light only showed that she had long brown hair

"Earth cannot be a battleground, Agent Booth."

"I understand that ma'am, my first goal is to contain these costumes at their next appearance"

"And what of the Doctor that you have under custody" Booth could hear papers rustling as the woman looked at some documents "This Doctor Vaughn"

"We have Doctor Vaughn in our custody; we plan on using him to root out these vigilantes"

"And how do you propose to do that" the man with glasses said

"I have a theory" Booth said

"Please, enlighten us Booth" the first man said

"I believe that these costumed vigilantes are nothing more than high school children"

"And why do you believe that?"

"From witness accounts, their speech patterns, their fighting styles. These costumes cannot be adults, plus from the information we have on the Xenomorphs, the only people that can pilot them have to be from the ages of 15-23"

"Interesting theory Agent" the first man said

"Thank you sir" Booth said bowing his head

"You can leave now. Your report has been filed" the woman said

Booth bowed, turned and walked out

The table fell silent as they waited for him to get out of earshot, the first man pushed a button on the desk and the metal doors slid to a close, filling the room with darkness, the only light coming from above the trio's heads.

"Children" the gloved man said

"I think that maybe Booth has been out in the field for too long" the woman said

"Yes but we all remember what happened the last time that we let him out of our sights" the man in glasses snapped

"Enough, that was a terrible time in our history. Booth's memories of that have been suppressed. Here is an option that we haven't thought of yet" the first man said

"What is that?" the man in glasses asked

"We, at this table are immortals correct?"

"From the data we have been able to recover from our original crash proves that our bodies are not breaking down as fast as normal earthlings" the woman said

"Ok, well do you remember that old scientist that once taught at the mystic academy on Rylox?"

'You mean Zordon, didn't he have a fling with that sorceress that caused so much damage" The man in glasses said "I remember him, he has been missing for centuries"

"Could it be possible, that he could be on Earth?" the first man said

"That would explain…that would explain that power flux we received right before our crash" the woman said

"It's interesting…it makes sense" the man in glasses said

"Why don't you two get to work on checking that, as for me…" the first man said

"That's fine Zedd, take your time" the man in glasses said with a smile

Angel Grove…

Shadow took his namesake for granted. The monster was cloaked in a mist like substance as it oozed through alleyways and cracks of Angel Grove. He took a long breath and held it, the stench of the humans were becoming overpowering his other senses, making it hard for him to keep his current shape.

"Get to the power supply, and crash it" Rita screeched at the monster before beaming him planet-side

Shadow's mist settled outside a fence marked HIGH VOLTAGE, it growled softly

"Powerssss" it hissed as it wafted through a crack in the fence. Suddenly a power transformer exploded. The air around him crackled as the smell of ozone filled the air.

"What's going on?" A foreman screamed

"I don't know sir. It was fine a moment ago, I just checked it" a worker shouted over the whine of another transformer

"Get down!" the foreman screamed as he tackled the worker, narrowly getting the other man out of the way before the second transformer exploded in a bluish-white light.

Shadow, slowly pulled the mist that formed him back together. The monster stood at a massive seven feet, its monstrous face always shifting as the mist passed over it.

"Meattt" it hissed as it took a step towards the fallen workers

Angel Grove High

All at once five communicators beeped out a melody. The Rangers looked down and knew exactly what that meant; a monster must be on the loose. They quietly excused their selves from class and met up in the hallway.

"What is it?" Trini asked

"I don't know" Jason said

"Well Zordon would only contact us if he needed us" Billy said

"Doesn't matter to me, Geometry bores the hell out of me" Zack "I'd rather be fighting anyway"

"Well call him Jason" Kimberly said impatiently

Jason pushed the button on the side of his communicator; suddenly Zordon's voice boomed through the tiny speakers his communicator

"Rangers! One of Rita's monsters is attacking the power plant."

"We're on it Z-man" Zack said

"You heard the man guys." Jason said as his eyes scanned the empty hallways, making sure no one was watching them, before reaching behind him "Let's go. It's Morphin Time!"

Power Plant…

The Power Rangers teleported to the area in beams of multicolored lights. The heads moved from side to side as they looked over the damage

"This one seems more powerful than the others" Billy said through his com-link

"I agree" Jason said

Zack kicked a piece of metal across the area

"Man they should really think of rebuilding this place out of LEGO, would save a lot of time later"

Jason chuckled before his scanners picked up on the black mist swarming towards them

"Game faces everyone"

"Right" the others called out

The mist pulled itself back together to form the monster Shadow; it raised its arms high above its head

"No gamessss" it hissed

"That's him, come on guys" Jason roared as he led the other rangers at the monster. Shadow stood his ground as the black mist that it was made of rushed forward and enveloped the rangers, pulling them into it.

"No gamesss, when issss dark" Shadow hissed

The grounds were silent, the Rangers had disappeared. Shadow turned and started to walk back towards the town, suddenly three green bolts of energy struck the ground in front of him

"What?" the monster yelped in fear and shock

"I don't know what you have done with the others, but if I have to rip you apart to find out, that's ok with me" The Green Ranger said from a nearby rooftop

"Another?" Shadow said to itself

"That's right" The Green Ranger said as he holstered his blaster. "Got room in there for one more?"

Trapped in the belly of this new monster, the Rangers are forced to face their fears, as the new Green Ranger takes on his first monster attack. What happens next, who knows? Well I know but you'll have to wait and see

Next Up

Light

Till Then

I Remain

X


	16. Light

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 16: Light

Black tendrils rushed forward from the monster, Shadow. The tendrils struck the ground where the Green Ranger had been standing just seconds ago. The Green Ranger leaped forward narrowly escaping the same fate as the rest of his teammates. Tommy rolled to the right, grunting, the auto cooling unit inside of his helmet was working overtime, but sweat still ran down his face. Tommy stood back to his full height, sizing the monster up.

"I don't know what you did to the others, but if I have to go through you to get them back, I will" he said as he circled closer to the monster, pulling his dagger from the holster on his hip.

Shadow smiled, or what could be best described as a smile, at the Green Ranger. The monster raised its arms up as tendrils shot forward, the Green Ranger brought his dagger up and sliced downwards, deflecting the tendrils away from him, only to have a tendril wrap around his leg pulling him to the ground.

"Shit" Tommy wheezed as he hit the ground. The tendril jerked forward dragging him across the ground towards the monster. "This should have been easier" Tommy thought as he leaned forward and stabbed his dagger into the tendril, slicing it in two. The broken tendril snaked across the ground, before falling still, then turning back into the mist that created it.

Tommy got back to his feet, his dagger raised

"OK, let's try this again"

Inside…

Kimberly's eyes snapped open; she raised her hands in front of her, to see that she was not in her suit. She got to her feet shakily, darkness surrounded her, she took a few steps forward but the darkness appeared to go on forever.

"Hello" she said, shocked at the sound of her own voice

There was no answer, just darkness

"Billy? Jason? Anybody?"

She strained her ears for any sound, anything from her friends

"Where am I?"

"Hello Kimberly" a voice said behind her. Kimberly spun around to see a man walking out of the darkness towards her

"Who's there?"

"Don't be afraid Kimmie" the voice said again as the man stepped in front of her "Daddy's here"

And there standing before Kimberly was her father, still in his astronaut suit

Elsewhere…

"Hello?" Zack called out into the darkness "Where the hell are you guys?"

Zack had awoken earlier, the only idea he had was to keep walking and eventually he would have to run into someone. He had to, right?

"Ok Zack, just chill. Let's see what you know, school, check. Fighting a monster, check. Then…Ok that's where it gets fuzzy"

He shook his head and smiled at himself

"Oy Vey, talking to myself already. I am losing it"

"You're not losing it" a voice said from the darkness

Zack's head looked quickly from the right to the left

"Hey, who said that? Show yourself, stop fucking around with me"

"Hey, hey man, just chill out. I mean what can you do…"

Zack's eyes widened in shock as he saw somebody that looked exactly like him step forward

"To yourself?" The Zack doppelganger

Billy stepped forward cautiously; he was never good in the dark, especially this unnatural darkness that surrounded him.

"What is darkness?" Billy muttered to himself "Darkness is because of the absence of light…"

"Billy?" A female voice called out

"Billy stopped, straining his eyes as he scanned the darkness

"Hello?" he called out

Suddenly he was thrown to the ground as a shivering form clung to his chest

"Kim?" Billy shouted as he held her close

"Oh my god, I was so scared, I couldn't find you" Kimberly said

"It's ok now, I'm here. But we should really find the others" Billy said as he started to climb to his feet

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"Because they are our friends, plus together we would have a better chance of getting out of here" Billy said as he helped her to her feet

"No, I mean why do you hang around with us, you know we only use you" Kimberly said

"What? What are you talking about Kim?"

Kimberly's once hazel eyes shifted suddenly to red. She smiled at Billy, licking her pink tongue across her teeth

"I mean, that is why I am with you" she said

Jason had been running for some time now, the beast was closing in on him every second. His leg muscles screamed in pain as he kept pushing himself forward

"There is no use running Red Ranger" the beast said behind him "I told you once before, you're head will be mine"

"No!" Jason roared as he forced himself to run faster

"The more you run, the better it will feel just to give up" the beast said again, swinging its bastard sword forward, slicing the blade across Jason's back.

Jason screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees, panting heavily. Suddenly to gold boots appeared in front of him, Jason raised his head to see tip of Goldar's sword stop just under his chin

"Trust me, this will hurt" Goldar said as he stepped back, swinging the sword in a low arc right at Jason's throat

Jason squeezed his eyes closed tightly, tears streamed from is eyes

"Help" he screamed

Goldar stopped his swing and began to laugh

"Pathetic" he growled as he brought the sword back down

Trini sat with her legs crossed in front of her, breathing slowly. Her eyes were closed as she was deep in thought. The first thing her grandfather had ever taught her was that when she was scared or if she found herself in a place that she did not recognize, that she could meditate and he would find her

"Grandfather…" Trini said quietly "Help me"

Suddenly a wind picked up around Trini, yelping in shock Trini allowed the wind to carry her. When the wind died down she opened her eyes, green hills filled her view, wind chimes above her head played a faint melody from the soft breeze that brushed across her face. Trini turned around and saw an older man sitting behind her, smoking a long pipe.

"Hello Trini" the man said

Trini bowed her head slightly

"Hello Grandfather"

"I am surprised to see you; I didn't expect you to remember your training when you went to America"

"That was father's idea, but as you can see I didn't"

Trini's grandfather smiled

"I can see, what is wrong my child?"

"I am in trouble"

"Oh ho ho, I hear of your exploits even here. You have made me very proud"

Trini looked up at her grandfather, shocked

"How did you…"

Her grandfather chuckled

"There are only two people that I have ever trained to use our family's fighting style, your father and you. And I know that your father is much to busy with his career to be fighting monsters"

Trini nodded

"It's that, my friends and I have been through so much lately, it feels like I have forgotten who I really am"

"And what is that?"

Trini smiled

"I fear that I have forgotten you, who I really am"

Trini's grandfather knelt before his granddaughter, grasping her hands within his

"My girl, you can only forget who you are, when you allow yourself to. You are my granddaughter, heir of the Yashida clan, you honor me with the good deeds that you are doing"

Tears trickled down Trini's face

"Grandfather, I don't know if I can keep doing this, right now I believe I am trapped within a new beast…"

"Shush girl." Her grandfather said with a smile "There is no need to cry about it, your friends need you"

"I don't know how?"

Trini's grandfather reached into his robe and pulled out a gold coin embossed with a saber-tooth tiger. He placed it in her open hand and closed her hand around it.

"All you have to do, is look inside yourself, there you will find all the answers you seek"

A faint yellow light began to glow around Trini's fist; she threw her arms around the older man's neck

"Thank you, ojou-sama" she whispered

Her grandfather patted her back lightly

"Anytime my girl" he said pulling away from her "Now go, save your friends"

"I will" Trini said as a strong wind began to blow, pulling her back to her body inside of the monster, Shadow. When the wind died she opened her eyes to see that he power coin was still clenched in her fist. She got slowly to her feet

"I can do this" she whispered

Trini threw the hand holding the coin up into the air

"It's Morphin Time!" she called out as a yellow light enveloped her

Outside…

Tommy slashed through more tendrils

"Why won't you die?" he roared as he pulled his blaster from the holster on his hip. With one quick movement he combined his blaster and dagger together.

"Tommy? What's happening" Zordon boomed through his helmet's com-link

"I can't slow this beast down, Zordon" Tommy said

"Alpha has just confirmed that the Yellow Ranger's power coin has just now come online, the source is from inside the monster"

Tommy was suddenly lifted off the ground as the monster slammed a tendril across his chest, sending him fling backwards into a power transformer. Sparks flew around him as he fell to the ground

"Well, what…" he wheezed "What do you want me to do?"

"Hold your ground Tommy" Zordon said "We believe that the other rangers are trapped inside the monster itself, destroying it will possibly destroy the"

"Got it" Tommy said as he got back to his feet, smoke poured of areas of his suit as the nano-machines that it was made of worked fast to repair the damage. "Ok monster, I'm getting sick of being a nice guy" Tommy roared as he took a step forward, holding his Dragon Cannon in front of him.

Shadow roared as it started to run towards the Green Ranger, Tommy whispered a silent prayer to his self, "Those guys better hurry"

Zack was thrown onto his back; he winced in pain as his doppelganger circled him

"Come on Zack; give me a wise crack or a smile." The doppelganger said as he swiftly kicked Zack in the ribs "Show me something"

Zack coughed and spit a pat of blood onto the floor as he tried to get to his feet

"I mean, that's what you are, the joker. You hide behind your smile, giving the appearance that everything is fine" The doppelganger said as he kicked Zack in the stomach sending him back to the ground "You wouldn't have to hide if you weren't so damn ashamed of yourself"

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked through gritted teeth

The doppelganger bent down and grabbed Zack's throat, lifting him into the air

"You know goddamn what I am talking about. I know what you think about at night, I know how you heart bleeds for her"

"It was an accident"

"An accident? Ha, is that what you have to tell yourself?" the doppelganger said slamming Zack into the floor "You will never have the control you want, you will never have the power that you seek. That girl died for you, she died to make you stronger, and this is how you repay her"

Zack's fist rushed forward striking the doppelganger under the chin, lifting him off his feet

"NO" Zack screamed

The doppelganger wiped his mouth

"Good, some emotion finally. Now are you ready to face this and move on with your life?"

Zack stood back to his feet

"Jessie died to protect me; she gave her life for me. You've got some fucking nerve to bring that up"

The doppelganger climbed back to his feet

"Then take it, take the pain and use it!" he roared

A guttural growl escaped Zack's throat as he rushed the doppelganger, sliding his leg forward he sent the other flying. Zack didn't wait for his other to hit the ground; he leapt forward attacking it in mid-air

"My sister loved me, Jessie loved me, and if I know her half as well as I think I do, I know she is proud of me and what I do. And If I have to break every bone in your goddamn body to prove that, I will" Zack growled as he head-butted the doppelganger sending it crashing to the ground

The doppelganger coughed, its body slowly starting to break apart

"Prove it" it said as it faded from view, leaving behind a golden coin with a mastodon embossed on the front. Zack reached down and picked his power coin up; he clenched his fist around it

"To forget the past, only allows the past to happen again. I will never forget your sacrifice Jess. It's time to get out of this place" Zack said as he threw his hand into the air "It's Morphin Time!"

A strange purplish-black light filled the area as Zack disappeared from view

"You can't be my father, he's dead" Kimberly said with tears streaming down her face

Sam Hart patted his chest, then held his arms outstretched towards his daughter

"How can I be dead baby, I'm standing right in front of you"

Kimberly clenched her eyes shut and shook her head, her hands pressed against her ears

"No, I watched…I WATCHED HER KILL YOU!" she screamed

Sam rushed forward and grabbed his daughters throat, picking her up in the air, his eyes a glaring red, his mouth curled into an evil smile

"That's right, you saw what she did to me and yet you have done nothing"

Kimberly gasped for air as her father pinned her up against a wall

"You've done NOTHING. YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME!" Sam roared as he threw Kimberly to the ground "YOU MAKE ME SICK, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU FOUND A BOY TO HELP MAKE YOU FORGET ABOUT ME. I AM YOUR FATHER KIMBERLY"

Kimberly's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath as she scurried back from the man that claimed to be her father. Sam took a step forward, his face melting away, falling in small droplets onto the floor

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT KIMBERLY, YOU ARE THE REASON THAT I AM DEAD" he screamed at her

"No, no, no" Kimberly whispered shaking her head

"ALL OF THIS, IS YOUR FAULT"

"NO!" Kimberly screamed, making Sam stumble back from the fury in her voice "IT'S NOT MY FAULT, I LOVED YOU AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, AND NO MAN OR BOY WILL EVER MAKE ME FORGET YOU!"

The Sam monster shuddered, his body beginning to swell almost to the exploding point

"AND RITA WILL KNOW THIS, SHE WILL REGRET THE DAY SHE FUCKED UP MY LIFE. I WILL KILL HER" Kimberly said as she stood to her feet

The Sam Monster exploded, sending fragments all around the room. Kim barely had enough time to throw her arms in front of her face before it happened; she closed her eyes and then opened them. The creature that wore her father's face was gone; all that was left was a golden coin, embossed with a flying pteryldactyl on it. Kimberly scooped it off the ground and held it high above her head

"And I'll prove that to you Dad" she whispered "It's Morphin Time!"

A pink light washed over her as she faded into the darkness

Jason rolled to his right just as the blade swung down. He got to his feet quickly. Goldar growled at the boy

"I'm glad to see that you still have fight in you boy"

"I am not going to beg for my life" Jason said, wiping his mouth

"Already you have done better than your predecessor"

Jason smiled

"I aim to do a lot better"

"Do you really believe that you are a leader? You think that you can lead this worthless team"

"They are my friends, I have trust in them" Jason said circling the monster

"Just like the other Red Ranger, his trust was broken when my blade slid between his ribs"

"Do you ever shut up? If you're going to do it, then come on and do it"

Jason rushed Goldar, punching the dog creature in the nose. Goldar stumbled back, holding its bruised snout.

"Just like that" Jason said rubbing his bruised fist

"Your head will be mine whelp" Goldar growled, swinging his bastard sword down, Jason threw up his hands, catching the sword between them

"Not…not today you Alpo reject" Jason grunted, snapping the tip off the blade. The sword shard started to fall to the ground, Jason let go of the sword and caught the shard in his hand, he turned it over his hand before bringing the sharp end up and slamming it into Goldar's throat. The monster reeled back, grasping at the chunk of metal sticking out of his throat, black blood poured from his snout. The monster looked up at the boy and flashed a toothy grin

"You win this round boy" he said as he disappeared into a black mist, leaving behind Jason's power coin. Jason walked over and picked it up

"And I'll win the next time. It's Morphin Time!" he shouted as a red glow surrounded him

"Kimberly, what is happening to you?" Billy asked as he watched his girlfriend move towards him, her eyes gleaming red

"Ask yourself this Billy, why would a girl like me be with a boy like you? I mean that's what you ask yourself all the time isn't it?"

Billy took a step back

"Kim, you aren't well, this place has done something to you"

"It has, it finally made me realize how dumb you really are. Me loving someone like you"

"Then what was it all about?"

Kimberly smiled

"What do you think, I was planning on using you, when you were tapped out I planned on throwing you away like a used tissue"

Billy shook his head

"I don't believe you" he whispered

"Believe it four-eyes, you have nothing about yourself that a girl like me would want" Kimberly growled

"Oh, I don't know about that" A voice said behind Kimberly

Kimberly whirled around to find the Power Rangers standing behind her.

"Now step away from my man" the Pink Ranger said as she raised her power bow

Kimberly rushed over and grabbed Billy by the neck, her pinky finger extending into a sharp blade

"Do you trust her?" she whispered into Billy's ear "Do you trust her to be with you, to save you?"

Billy smiled and nodded

"I trust you" Billy said to the Pink Ranger

The Pink Ranger drew her fingers back on her bowstring and fired an arrow that narrowly missed Billy's shoulder and plunged into Kimberly's forehead. Kimberly's body stumbled forward and hit the ground, disappearing into a black fog

The Pink Ranger rushed forward

"I hope you didn't believe what she was telling you"

Billy shook his head

"Not a word"

"Here Billy, I think you dropped this" the Black Ranger said handing Billy his power coin

"Thanks" Billy said "It's Morphin Time!"

A blue light rushed over the Rangers, when it faded the Blue Ranger stood before them

"Let's get the hell out of here" The Red Ranger said

"Best way I can think of is to blast our way out" The Blue Ranger said as his sensors scanned the area

"Sounds good to me, Jason do it" The Black Ranger said

"You got it, Power Blaster, Online!" The Red Ranger said

Outside…

"Ok what have we learned Tommy? Fighting a monster that can't be destroyed by yourself is not a good idea" The Green Ranger muttered as a tendril had wrapped around his waist, sending him crashing into a tree

"Lightttt" Shadow hissed

"What?" Tommy asked

"Lightsss" Shadow moaned again

That's when Tommy noticed what was happening; the monster's belly had begun to swell. Pinpricks of light began to shoot out of the monster's body.

"What the hell" Tommy asked as the light streamed across the grass blinding him, he threw a gloved hand over his eyes just as the monster exploded, sending the other Rangers tumbling out. "Well, no wonder he had a stomach-ache"

The Rangers slowly got to their feet, the Green Ranger stood across from them.

'Did you help us" the Red Ranger asked

"Not bad for a guy's first run" The Green Ranger answered

The Red Ranger stepped forward

"Who are you?"

The Green Ranger lifted his hands up to his helmet and unhooked it, white gas exploded around his neck, long brown hair fell down to his shoulders

"It's me you guys" Tommy said

"Tommy?" the Rangers exclaimed

First the Green Ranger tried to kill them, now he is acting like he is their friend. Can Tommy make his own niche in the group?

Next Up: Friends (a shorter one I promise)

Till Then

I remain

X


	17. Friends

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 17: Friends

Three months ago…

Ask people that have been in comas before, exactly what it feels like and 99 will tell you that they never realized that they were in a coma; it feels like they have been asleep. The other 1 will tell you that it was like being trapped in an endless dream, much like the entire show of St. Elsewhere being a dream of an autistic child.

Troy Randall, age seventeen, opened his eyes for the first time in over three months; the lights surrounding him blinded him. He closed his eyes and tried to open them again, this time only to a thin slit

"Doctor?" a female voice beside him said softly

"What is it?" a male's voice said on the other side of him

"I believe he is waking up" the female said again

Troy blinked again; a doctor in his late twenties leaned forward and shined a small pen-light into Troy's eyes. The doctor was so close to Troy that he could smell his aftershave.

"Troy, can you hear me?" The doctor said as he shined the light into Troy's left eye

Troy gulped and opened his mouth

"Ye…Yes" he wheezed

"Good, my name is Doctor Williams; I am here to help you. You have been in a coma for almost a month"

"Where am I?" Troy wheezed

"You pupils are dilating, it appears that you have no brain damage, which of course is a good thing" Williams said ignoring him

Troy coughed, clearing his throat

"Where am I?" he said louder

Williams stopped and took a step back, sliding the pen-light back in his white coat's pocket

"You are in Angel Grove Community Hospital"

Troy's nodded his head, he had already figured out that he was in a hospital, but it was always good to know exactly where he was

"Where is my family?"

William's face faltered a bit; he couldn't bring himself to look into the boy's eyes.

"Dr. Williams to ER, Doctor Williams to ER" a cool male's voice said through the hospital's intercom

"Uh, excuse me" Williams said through a sigh of relief as he left the room

The nurse stepped forward and began to check Troy's fluids in his IV

"Please, tell me what is going on" Troy said, brushing against the nurse's arm.

The nurse smiled gently

"I don't know if I should"

"Please, I am a rather smart person, I'm in the hospital, I just came out of a coma, and my family is no place to be found. So I am already assuming the worse" Troy said as he leaned back in his bed "So please, tell me"

The nurse took a breath as she smoothed Troy's bed covers down. She stopped at the foot of his bed

"How much do you remember?" she asked

Troy stopped and thought for a moment, he strained his brain to find the answer to her question.

"I remember coming home after school, I threw my book bag down on the couch, I was talking to my mom, when that alarm in town went off and then…that's where it is all black"

The nurse nodded

"I don't know exactly what happened but I can tell you that paramedics pulled you out of some rubble near downtown. Your house was one of hundreds that got crushed during the battle between those two robots"

Troy's world suddenly turned upside down, his vision shook, he raised a hand and rested it on the side of his head, moving his blond hair off of his forehead

"And my mom?" Troy asked

The nurse shook her head

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it"

Troy's clenched his eyes shut tightly, for the first time in his seventeen years, he felt totally alone

"What is the date" Troy asked

"It's a week before Christmas" the nurse said

Two months ago…

"I appreciate everything you have done for me, Janet" Troy said to his former nurse as they stood outside of her apartment

"No problem Troy, it seems that you are doing so much better" Janet said, brushing a small tear from the corner of her eye "Just know that if you need anything, I will always be here for you"

It was true Troy had gotten better; he had gone through his physical therapy at an accelerated rate. He had received his mother's insurance money on his eighteenth birthday, and had decided to move out of Janet's apartment on the very next day.

Troy smiled

"Come on Janet, I'll be three doors down, everything will be fine. I better go get my stuff situated, so I'll see you later"

Troy turned and walked away, the smile that was on his lips slowly faded as he walked the few feet to his new home, he slid the key into the lock and opened the door into the darkness that waited for him inside.

One month ago…

"No, no, no" Troy roared into a small cell-phone "That can't be possible, you mean to tell me that I cannot press charges on costumed vigilantes, they killed my mother you asshole!"

Troy stood for a moment in silence as the woman on the other line explained, rather calmly, that you can only press charges on someone whose identity can be found out, since the Power Rangers wore masks there was no way the could press charges, until the time where their identity could be found out.

"Gah" Troy screamed as he threw his cell phone against a nearby wall, his face beet red, he slid to his knees holding his head in his hands.

The walls of his apartment were covered in newspaper clippings of the Rangers' exploits, a computer sat on a table in the kitchen, surrounded by discarded pizza boxes and empty soda cans

"Mom…" Troy whispered "I'll get them, I swear to you…" Troy raised his head to a wall where a team picture of the Rangers, although a bit grainy, hung on the wall. "They ruined my life, then I'll make sure, I ruin theirs"

Troy stood, and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he went into another room

The sound of a bolt being cocked broke the still air of the little one room apartment

Today…

"Tommy? You're the Green Ranger?" Zack asked

'The second one though" Tommy said as he winced, just waiting to defend himself

"We'll talk about this later, right now we are exposed" Jason said as he searched the nearby balconies for someone that could be standing on them, watching them the whole time.

"To the command center then, lets go" Billy said as he pressed as he pressed a button on his glove

The six rangers disappeared in a flash of multicolored light

The Moon…

"Once again Finster you have failed me!" Rita screeched

"I'm sorry mistress" Finster yelped as the little goblin cowered in a nearby corner

"That excuse is getting old Finster; now make me a monster that can destroy that pitiful mud ball once and for all"

"Yes of course, I'll get to work on it right now" Finster said as he hurried into his little workshop

Elsewhere…

"Well, that would explain the sudden mood swing" Jason said as he shook Tommy's hand

Tommy blushed slightly as he turned to look up at Zordon

"But Zordon, who was the Green Ranger, I mean the evil one" Billy asked

"As difficult as it sounds, we still do not know Rangers" Zordon boomed "Tommy stumbled across the coin in an alley, Alpha teleported him back here"

"All this happened while we were out of town?" Zack asked

"Yes, just this and never-ending boredom" Alpha said with a sigh

"Well, this has been a day from hell" Zack said rubbing his face with his hand

"So it would seem" Zordon said "Why don't you all go home and get a good nights rest

"That does sound good" Trini said yawning "Who would know that fighting a monster like Shadow, would tire a person out?"

"I vote for some food, then home" Kimberly said as she pushed a button on her wrist, allowing her to "power down"

"I agree" Bill said "You guys in?"

"Sure, where are we going?" Jason asked

"I don't care, but you can spot me can't you Jase?" Zack said

"Sure, I got you man, but you are eating off the kids menu" Jason said with a smile as he teleported out of the command center

"That aint even cool" Zack mumbled as he teleported away, Billy and Kimberly followed in suit, leaving just Trini and Tommy behind

"Are you coming Tommy?" Trini asked, looking up into his eyes "I think we have some catching up to do"

Tommy smiled

"Yeah I'll be along in a minute; I just want to ask Zordon something"

"Ok, see you soon" Trini said as she teleported away

Tommy turned and looked up into Zordon's glass container

"What is it Tommy?" Zordon asked

Tommy scratched his head

"I don't know Zordon…I have to ask this though. When other Rangers first get their powers, do they have nightmares?"

Zordon fell silent, his eyes wafted across Tommy's face

"It has happened before, in the past. What is it you see Tommy?"

Tommy began to pace back and forth

"Well, it's weird, I see this girl, a girl I should know, you know like how you can remember a face but not a name? Well this girl is dying, and then I look down and see my hands covered in blood, holding a small knife. It's been happening every night since I accepted the powers of the Green Ranger." Tommy stopped "You know I don't even remember coming here? Like my memory of that night is fuzzy, the memories clear up when I took the coin"

Zordon floated in a stunned silence, it was a full minute before he spoke again

"It is just a random occurrence Tommy, nothing more. If it continues to happen, just let me know, and Alpha and I will think up a treatment for you"

Tommy nodded

"Thank you Zordon"

"Anytime Tommy, now go and enjoy your dinner with your friends" Zordon said with a smile

Tommy nodded once more and teleported out of the Command Center

"We shouldn't have done it, Zordon" Alpha said as he stared at a control board

"We have done this sort of thing before Alpha, what makes this time any different"

"Because he is beginning to remember…"

"Then we will increase the treatment…"

"Then what do we do about the girl…you know the girl that is in the basement?"

For the first time in almost a thousand years, Zordon had nothing to say

Ok I said this was going to be short, and it is because one, I work a lot, and two, I have been trying to decide on what to do next…

Good thing I have

Here's a little hint

Why would people want to give up ultimate power to go off and be peace ambassadors? People in real life don't do things like that…

So what I'm trying to say is…

Someone is about to die…

Till then

I remain

X


	18. Revolt

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 18: Revolt

Note: Sorry it's been a while since I updated, just been really busy. So here you go, enjoy!

Troy cleared his throat as he stepped up to the small podium; his eyes scanned the crowd laid out in front of him. There had to be at least fifty people crammed into the small room at the back of the rec center.

"There are more of you then I thought" Troy said, his voice scratchy "I guess we all are thinking alike. This city has a problem, this is its problem" he said as he hit a button on the remote sitting next to him, the lights dimmed and a projector set into the wall filled the screen behind him with light.

Projected on the screen was a picture of the Rangers

"These people are the cause of most of our problems, before they showed up this town was booming, the NFL was planning on giving us an expansion team, the port was one of the largest in the country shipping and receiving goods from all over the world…"

"Get to the point!" a man yelled from the back

Troy shot the man an evil look, his eyes narrowed slightly

"I will as long as there aren't anymore interruptions. Now to the point." Troy pushed the remote again, the picture shifted showing the destruction of the port by a rampaging Dragonzord, he pushed the button again showing another picture of the Megazord fighting a monster in downtown. "Angel Grove has been infected, infected with monsters, vigilantes, and giant robots, our city has turned into a battlefield straight from a Japanese cartoon"

The room chattered with hushed voices, a woman stood

"And what do you want us to do about it? It's not like the police or hell, the government could stop these things from happening"

Troy smiled; he had planned his answer for a question like this

"How do we know?"

The room fell silent as the woman sat back down

"No, don't quiet down everyone, tell me. How do we know that normal people could not have stopped this…destruction from happening? We will never know, never!" Troy slammed his hand down on the podium, making it rock slightly. "I have lost more than you will ever know, because of these people. I know others are feeling the same way. Tell me your stories."

For the next hour the crowd stood and told their stories. Stories like Tom Justice that lived in the apartment building that the Dragonzord crashed through, stories like Maureen Johnson of how she was trapped in her car under water for almost fifteen minutes as water filled her car when Dragonzord broke the levees by the highway. The most heart wrenching story came from a mother of three, her husband was stationed under General Millar during the governments attempt to stop the battle of the Zords in Angel Grove, all she knew was that his tank had been destroyed, but no body had been recovered.

"See it's like I was saying" Troy started "I am no different from any of you; I lost six months of my life living in a coma after my house was destroyed. We have to stop this by any means necessary" Troy said as applause filled the room, Troy's eyes glinted with a fire that had not been seen in many months. He would have his revenge, and he would get revenge for those that would not fight, justice would be served

The meeting ended shortly after, people came forward and shook his hand, at the back of the group a girl around the age of seventeen watched Troy, her eyes concealed behind a pair of black sunglasses. Troy stepped down off the stage as people clapped him on the back he made his way to the girl

"Nice speech" she said as Troy got closer

"I thought so. Glad that you enjoyed it" Troy said with a smile on his face

The girl nodded

"I'm Rumor" she said with a smile

Troy nodded

"Troy" was all he could say

She nodded

"I know who you are. Just wanted to tell you that you are not the only one that has been thinking of a revolt. But talking about it in large groups is not going to get anything done"

"What do you mean?"

Rumor smiled so that Troy could see all of her teeth, she pushed her blonde hair out of her face, it was the first time Troy noticed that her left ear was horribly disfigured; he stared at it, which Rumor quickly noticed

"It's not polite to stare"

Troy closed his eyes and shook his head

"Forgive me" he started

"Its ok, most people stare at it as well, that's why I wear my hair long"

"Can I ask what happened?"

Rumor shook her head

"Shrapnel, caught me as I was running from those freaks"

"Those freaks meaning"

"You know for someone that is soo smart, you are stupid as hell" Rumor said with a smile "Those multicolored freaks were fighting one of their monsters; I just didn't get out in time"

Troy nodded

"So what can I do for you Rumor?"

Rumor shook her head

"It's not what you can do for me; it's what I can do for you"

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to join a group of like minded individuals, like yourself"

"Oh yeah? What's this group's name?

Rumor smile grew wider

"Kahotic Chic"

Elsewhere…

"Why do these things always show up when we are alone" Kimberly moaned as a group of patrollers surrounded her and Billy. They had planned on spending the day together out at the lake, a nice quiet picnic, no monsters, no powers, but of course the best plans of mice and men…

"I wish I could tell you" Billy said as rushed towards a nearby patroller, swinging his fist out connecting with the patroller's jaw sending it flying against a nearby tree, shocking even himself. "Is now a bad time to explain my new theory"

Kimberly sighed, blowing a tuft of brown hair out of eyes as two patrollers surrounded her, the one on her right stepped forward, its hand deformed into a ball of rock. The patroller swung its rock hand at Kim, who sidestepped at the last moment, throwing the clay monster off guard. While it was stunned she grabbed its free arm and swung him toward the other patroller, sending the pair sprawling into the grass

"Honey, I don't think now is the best time for that" Kimberly said with a sigh

Billy stepped forward onto the back of the fallen patroller's neck, crunching down on the brittle bones, detataching it from its neck. He reared back and kicked the head toward the lake sending it crashing into the water

"But it's beginning to make sense the more and more we fight these things"

Kimberly sighed as the last putty disintegrated into a fine white powder, pushing her hair off of her face she turned to look at Billy

"Ok smart guy" she said with a smile "Tell me you thoughts"

Billy smiled back at Kimberly

"No, you don't seem to care"

Kimberly laughed, a high tinkling laugh that Billy had only heard when she was extremely amused, lately she didn't laugh like that

"Don't be a tease Billy, it's very unflattering"

Billy walked back to the blanket and pulled her down to sit next to him, Kimberly leaned back into his arms

"I had figured that the suits that gave us powers were created by nano-machines right?"

"Yup, at least that's what you told us"

"Well, what if when we power down the nano's are still on us?"

"You mean like armor?" Kimberly asked leaning her head back to look into Billy's eyes

"Sort of, more a fine mesh like substance"

Kimberly thought for a second

"Ohhhk, so what are you getting at"

"Well haven't you noticed that we are getting stronger, you remember how when these things first showed up we had to be in full battle gear to fight them?"

"Yeah"

"Haven't you noticed that lately we haven't had to do that, we seem to be able to take care of them without the power suits. What if the nano's are always on? What if pretty soon, these machines will make us so strong that we won't even need the coins? What if…"

Kimberly took this pause as the moment to stop Billy, she leaned her head up and kissed Billy, she smiled as she pulled back

"You know it's true, they do say that smart people talk too much"

Billy laughed

Because well, it was true

Later

Rumor leads Troy through a small hallway in a deserted warehouse just west of the destroyed marina.

"Where are we?" Troy asked surveying the dimly lit hall

"This is the base of operations for our movement" Rumor said as continued to walk

"Our movement?"

Rumor turned around on her heel

"What's the matter Troy, you think you are the only one that had this idea?"

Troy shook his head

"What idea is that?"

Rumor smiled

"Don't be coy; you and I know exactly what we are thinking"

With that she turned back around leading Troy into an open area, the walls were lined with chalkboards, one rolling chalkboard sat in the middle of the room, on it showed a map of the city. Embedded in the maps were small red pins marking the places where battles had been fought, or sightings of the Rangers

Troy walked over and stared at the map

"These all of the locations of the attacks"

Rumor nodded to his back

"From what we can gather the first appearance was in the mountains to the north, near the Arlac Mountains"

Troy traced a red line leading down from the mountains and into the city; Rumor pushed a button on the wall, wire shelf slid down the wall to the floor. On the shelves were weapons of all kinds. Troy turned and stared at the weapons

"You have guns that I have never seen before"

Rumor stroked a sleek looking silver pistol

"Some of the stuff we have here are straight from the old sci-fi movies"

Troy walked over to the shelf and picked up a Desert Eagle .45, he pulled the slide back seeing that it was empty he sat it back down on the shelf

"So you are saying we are going to kill them" Troy said

Rumor nodded

"You are smarter than you look. Yes Kahotic Chic's plan is to kill the Rangers"

"That's impossible, I mean they fight monsters, I don't think a bullet is going to stop them"

"Nothing my dear boy, is impossible" Said a man's voice behind them, Troy turned to see a small balding man in a dark red suit, wearing a pair of red sunglasses, using a slender silver cane as he walked

Rumor stepped forward towards the man

"Troy this is the leader…"

The man raised his hand as he limped toward Troy, reaching out his outstretched hand for Troy to shake it; Troy grasped the older man's hand and shook

"My name is Zedd, an old family name, but people here just call me Z"

Troy snickered uncontroably, he quickly turned it into a cough as he saw the man's eyebrows raise slightly

"I'm sorry, I have been feeling a bit sick" Troy said with a half smile

"Quite all right, we have been hearing quite a lot of you lately" Z said as he led Troy back to the chalkboard the map was tacked to "I have been hoping to you would join us here. When I heard that you were holding a public rally, I sent Rumor here to collect you"

Troy caught Rumor's sun glassed eyes

"An Interesting calling card" Troy said

"Yes, you see Rumor is very persuasive, now will you join us?"

"Wait, didn't you hear me before, these people wear suits of some kind of armor, they drive giant robots, and fight monsters, I don't think a bullet is going to be able to take these people"

Z smiled showing his blinding white teeth

"Very true, but what if you could find out who they are, under the masks, what then?"

Troy turned to face Z

"Well that would be a whole other ballgame now wouldn't it?"

Z smiled wider "Rumor if you please"

Rumor walked over to the chalkboard and flipped it, revealing another side, taped on this side were pictures of Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and the Green Ranger. Troy stepped forward and stared at the pictures

"Are these on the level" he said as he stared into the smiling photos of the teens, obviously from a recent school yearbook

Z stepped forward

"Of course, the only one being different is the Green, one, we still haven't gotten that one's picture, but yes these are the fabled Power Rangers"

Troy was now looking at the picture of Billy, he had known Billy since he was in Kindergarten all those years ago, he was always a smart one, but now…

Troy turned to look at Z

"I'm in" he said, fire crossing his eyes

Zedd's smile grew even larger; threaten to tear his mouth apart

"Batter Up"


	19. Death and the Maiden

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 18: Death and the Maiden

The Moon…

Rita stared down at the blue orb that was Earth. She sighed in disgust at the very sight of it

"I hate blue" she muttered to herself. She had been locked inside of her chambers for close to a month now, snarling at anyone that got to close to her. She blamed Finster for the loss of the Dragon coin; she blamed him even more for making useless monsters

"But madam, perhaps it is because the Rangers are too powerful for my special clay" Finster said as he cowered before her, but the little goblin had already knew that speaking had been a mistake

Rita brought her staff down glaring at him

"Are you perhaps saying that it is my fault that being cooped up in that dumpster for so long has somehow weakened my powers?"

"I would never imply that mistress" Finster said as he fell backwards onto the ground raising his hands to his face, cowering

Rita laughed softly

"Come now Finster, would you actually believe that I would hurt you, you have brought me great triumphs before"

Finster lowered his hands

"No mistress I would never…"

Electricity shot from Rita's wand, racking the goblin's body with tremendous pain, smoke was curling up from Finster's body as Rita cooked the goblin alive

"I said before you worthless piece of excrement and it is only because I still have a use for you that you still breathe, do you understand me" she roared

Finster screamed in pain, the skin bubbling slowly from his large ears

"Yes mistress" He said softly

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Rita roared once more

It took all of Finster's strength to scream that he did understand her. Rita raised her wand and strode off "Good, now clean yourself up and start running the vents, it smells like a waste pit in here"

Finster rolled over and shivered in fear and pain

Now a week later and the smell of Finster's cooked flesh had surrounded itself even in her room. She made a mental note to just destroy him the next time and not torture him.

"Can it be, are you feeling regret" a voice said behind her. Rita spun around and lowered her wand sending a wave of energy at the shadowed figure. The figure raised a hand quickly deflecting the energy out of the open balcony and into space

"Who are you" Rita growled

The figure stepped out a little

"You couldn't have forgotten me so soon, it has been only a few thousand years" the figure said

Rita lowered her staff slowly

"I had heard that you had been captured but I knew that Zordon's people would have destroyed you"

"Well then you are a bigger fool than Zordon" the figure said, a glint of light coming from his dark red glasses "It's time Rita, are you ready for the endgame?"

Rita smiled evilly

"I have been waiting for almost a millennia now. Let's end this"

Today…

Troy walked up the stairs to the Lee building. He sighed as he lifted a long metal case as he walked, the case was weighing his arms down, and after three flights, the weight had soon become unbearable. He paused for a moment as he wiped the sweat that had been trickling down his forehead and into his eyes. Troy was breathing hard, his hands were shaking slightly and in his mind the words of the mysterious Z rang through his thoughts.

Before…

"Have you ever seen the movie, "Eraser" Troy?" Z asked as he walked from the large white board where the pictures of the Rangers had been posted

Troy shook his head

"No sir, I can't say that I have"

"Ahh well, you didn't miss much I'm afraid, but there is something to our story that comes from that horrible movie" Z said as he strode over to a large case and started to flip the catches open "The movie was about gun runners, well not really gun runners but that isn't important. Our hero uses, at the time, a weapon that was far off in the future for our world." Z continued as he opened the lid of the case revealing a large rifle with an enormus scope.

Troy walked over and stared at the gun, his eyes wide

"I've never seen a gun like this before, what kind is it"

Z smiled, showing off his large white teeth

"I'm sure you haven't. This, my dear boy, is not a gun, but a high powered rifle. This rifle can fire a uranium depleted bullet at close to the speed of sound. The bullet could punch a hole as large as your head into a concrete building. The US military have been perfecting this weapon for the last five years now; the grunts call it a rail gun"

Troy looked up at Z

"A rail gun? I don't understand"

Z raised his head and laughed, Troy winced, it sounded like a boom of thunder in the large room

"Because my boy, they soldiers that coined the term professed that once you had a target in your scope and fired, the bullet would not stop until it found its destination. Like a train on a rail, hence the rail gun. It also helps that the scope is equipped with an X-ray allowing you to see through walls and such"

Troy looked back down at the rifle

"I still say that it won't work, we have no guarantee of when they become human again"

Z clapped Troy on the back and squeezed his shoulder

"You let me and Rumor worry about that" he said as he turned and started to walk out of the building. "Rumor will contact you, when the time has come all you have to do is be at a certain place at a certain time. Until then my friend" Z said as Rumor joined him and walked out of the building, leaving Troy alone with the rifle, a thought crossed his mind, am I doing the right thing, it was murder that they were talking about. Troy looked down at his hands, were these the hands of a murderer? He reached out and slammed the lid closed and secured the lock.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Troy muttered as picked the case up and left

Today…

Troy sat the heavy case down on the roof of the Lee building and began to unpack the weapon, he set the weapon on a small tripod and let the barrel hang over the side of the building, he then lay down on his stomach and tapped the small communicator in his ear

"I'm in position" he said quietly into it

"Good work" Rumor's voice piped into his ear "Z says that the plan is working out perfectly. In a short time, you will have your revenge"

Elsewhere…

Alpha mechanical hands flew across control panels, bringing up scenes of the Rangers fighting a horde of patrollers in downtown Angel Grove, smoke was beginning to trickle out of his ventilation ports, the robot shuddered for a moment as it got a good look at the monster that led the patrollers

"I don't understand Zordon" Alpha said "This has been a week of constant attacks sometimes twice a day"

Zordon nodded his large head

"It seems that Rita has decided to take this situation to the next level. It seems that she believes that by wearing the Rangers out, it will exhaust their power levels making them easier prey"

Alpha nodded

"She did this back on the forest moon of Zao almost fifteen thousand years ago, and it did work"

Zordon fell quiet, Rita had never been a very patient woman, when she would play a game with Zordon she always started off slow, but as the game progressed she began to make her moves much faster and even more reckless, making her easier to beat. "This is her strategy; it has been for almost a millennia now. She intends for the Rangers to grow weary and at a certain time striking fast making them make mistakes and exploiting those holes"

Suddenly alarm klaxons blared all around them

"What is it Alpha?" Zordon asked

"We have a breach…"

"Say again" Zordon asked unbelieving

"There is someone in the command center, someone is here…"

Elsewhere…

The Blue Ranger dodged a vicious blow from the magma creature that attacked him; he spun around, pulling his weapon display up on his helmet's screen\

"Power Lance" he cried as his weapon materialized in his hands, even with his internal cooling maxed out, his body sensors still read that it was almost a hundred degrees inside his power suit. "This is ridiculous" he said through his com-link

"It has been a week of constant fighting, I can't take this much longer" the Red Ranger said as he leapt into the air, kicking out at a nearby patroller sending it flying

The Yellow Ranger pulled his power blaster from her hip and fired a volley of blast at the patroller that was sneaking up behind the Red Ranger

"Thanks Trini" he said as he rushed off to help the Blue Ranger with the magma creature, who was now throwing chunks off of its body, lighting them on fire and throwing at the Blue Ranger

The Black Ranger ducked a fist as the Green Ranger swung his dagger at the Patroller throat, cutting its head off. The Black Ranger's axe materialized in his hands, he swung it down as he turned and faced another patroller slicing the patroller in half

"You guys remember when these things used to talk us to death" he asked smirking inside his helmet as the patrollers collapsed into dust

"I prefer them this way" The Pink Ranger said as she nocked another arrow and fired at the magma creature

"Rangers" Zordon's voice boomed through their coms "We need you back at the Command Center, someone is kzzztinsidezzzzz"

"What he say?" The Black Ranger asked

"I don't know it broke up at the end there" the Red Ranger said as he swung his sword across the creature's middle spilling magma on to the grass where it instantly got the grass on fire "But the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can find out"

The Command Center…

"The last message broke up, they didn't understand" Alpha said as sparks flew from a circuit board

"Where is the intruder now?" I don't know, the power has been rerouted to the sensors as we speak, I don't know how much longer the morphers will be online"

"Are you saying?"

"Whatever has broken into the command center is draining our power for every system"

Zordon stared down at Alpha as it ran around

"Alpha, what about Miryla's container"

Alpha stopped and turned to look at Zordon

"You mean…"

"Yes that container must not lose power, at any cost"

"But…"

"Reroute all remaining power to her container's power cells"

"But what about the Rangers"

Zordon looked away from Alpha

"Heaven help them…"

MJ-12

"We have word that the Rangers are fighting a monster in downtown Angel Grove" a technician said from his computer screen

The man in glasses sighed

"This has gone far enough; we have spent too much time and hard work to keep this from happening"

"There isn't anything we can do now" The woman said as she stepped up beside the man

"Has anyone heard from Zedd" the man said turning to face the woman

"Not for the last 72 hours. He has been off of the grid and no one can reach him"

"So what do we do?" the man said

"What we always do my friends, I am assured that this will all end very shortly" Zedd said walking in with Rumor "We have our dear friend Troy stationed and ready"

"Zedd, welcome back. Who is this girl with you" The man in glasses said

Zedd raised his hand

"No matter to you my friend" as the girl turned around and put her hand to her head "My friend Rumor here is keeping in contact with Troy, what is happening my dear?

Rumor lowered her hand from her damaged ear

"Troy is in position and waiting"

Zedd smiled and turned to face the large monitor displaying the Rangers fight. The man in glasses leaned closer to Zedd

"Has it really come to this sir, is there no other way"

Zedd sighed

"As I have told you once before, the MJ-12 were created to not allow our world to become a battlefield, which we have seen to countless other worlds" Zedd turned to Rumor "tell Troy that he has a green light to fire when ready"

Zedd turned back to the screen and smiled

"You worry too much my friend. I figured that after all of our time together that you would have learned to trust me by now"

The man in glasses turned from Zedd and watched the battle on the screen

Elsewhere…

Agent Booth stood outside of the MJ-12 command room, he winced and raised his hands to his head and pulled his dark glasses from his eyes, his dark red eyes swirled around quickly, he smiled, it was almost time for the endgame to begin.

"How was your vacation?" a voice said behind him. Booth turned to find his partner Levon walking towards him

Booth smirked

"They had me stationed out in the outer rim, watching over that prison that they have been trying to build for the last few years"

"Ahh so you were a glorified foreman" Levon said with a laugh and a smile

Booth smiled

"I guess you could say that. Met some friends of yours out there"

The smile left Levon's lips.

"What are you talking about?"

Booth shrugged

"Just some people that seem to be really interested about what you are doing nowadays"

Levon took a step forward and pointed at Booth

'You know that…"

Booth raised his hands

"All I told them was that I had seen you around"

Levon lowered his hands

"That's all?" he asked, a facial twitch crossing over his face

"That's it" Booth said as he turned back to the command center door, he stopped and reached a hand inside of his coat "But there is one other thing"

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

Booth pulled a sleek silver pistol from his inside jacket pocket and turned on Levon

"Divatox sends her regards" Booth said as he pulled the trigger, blasting a hole through Levon's head. Levon's body crumpled to the ground and started to melt

Booth sighed as he turned once more for the door

"I always hated metamorphs" he said softly "They always left such a mess"

And with that he strode off towards the door once more

Angel Grove…

An explosion of light and sound surrounded the Rangers as the magma creature fell to the ground

"There…" The Black Ranger panted "That wasn't so tough"

"They haven't been as tough in a long time" The Blue Ranger said as he lowered his lance

"It's not the fact that they are getting tougher, it's just that the attacks have been more and more frequent" the Yellow Ranger said

"Now that the monster is gone, we can find out what is happening at the command center" The Red Ranger said "Come on guys…"

But the chance never came; multicolored drops of ooze began to fall from the Rangers

"Whets happening?" Tommy asked as his green helmet disappeared

"We are losing power" Billy said as he held his once gloved hands to his face

"What could cause this Billy" Kimberly said turning to face Billy

Billy shook his head

"I have no idea"

The Lee Building….

Troy looked through the scope of his rifle; there they were, just as Z said.

"I have them in my sights" he muttered into his earpiece

"Z says that you have a green light. Fire when ready" Rumor's voice piped into his ear

Troy nodded to the voice as he looked back in his scope, they were just standing there, it would be easy

It would be easy

(But would it be right?)

Troy shook his head

That doesn't matter now

(Are you doing the right thing? Is this who you have become?)

"Z says to take the shot Troy. Remember what they have taken from you" Rumor said through his earpiece "Trust Z"

Troy swallowed hard and squeezed the trigger…

The shot was loud; the Rangers didn't have time to react. Blood suddenly splashed Kimberly's face, her jaw quivered slightly

And then everything went dark

MJ-12 Command Center

"Did you really have to do this" the man in glasses said as he turned from the screen

Zedd slammed his cane into the floor

"That's the problem with you immortals, you don't think about the future. Now with the Rangers gone we can take steps in seeing that Earth prosper. Never again will children cry into their mother's laps at the horror of robots fighting in their towns, of costumed freaks fighting on their doorstops. They can live without fear, all for the deaths of a few"

A gunshot rang through the room, Zedd shook for a minute, he looked down to see a crimson spot flow from his chest. He turned to see Booth standing at the door, his gun trained on Zedd

"You?" Zedd said as a trickle of blood fell from his lips

Booth lowered his gun; his black suit suddenly flaked away, revealing dark pebbled skin, a chrome metal skeleton wrapped around his flesh in areas. Booth's sunglasses molded to his face, he raised his head and roared in agony a gleaming chrome skull emerged. Booth lowered his head showing the shocked employees the deep red shield where his eyes once were

"Now then" he said in a voice like gravel "This is what the Earthlings call a coup. I am the new Zedd"

Elsewhere…

A figure walked up the steps of the Angel Grove Police Department, his head lowered to protect his face from the rain that had started up. He didn't like the police, but his conscience could not be held back anymore, he was seeing the girls face in his dreams, hearing her gasps for breath during his classes

Maybe doing this will clear his memory of the whole ordeal

He smiled weakly as he pulled the door open and walked up to the desk clerk; the police station was loud and full of people. The tired looking desk clerk looked down at him with knowing eyes

"Can I help you son?" the officer said in a bored voice

Skull lifted his head

"I hope so. I would like to report a murder"

So what can happen next to our heroes? Who is in the Command Center?

Will this bad day ever end?

Ill give you a hint, it wasn't Kimberly

Till Then

I remain

X


	20. Coup

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 20: Coup

"Son of a bitch" Zack muttered as he looked down at his stomach, blood seeped through his stomach and fell in rivers down his body. He raised his hands to his face, they were red, that's my blood he thought, that's my…

Zack fell to his knees

"Zack!" Jason screamed, he fell to the ground and caught Zack before he hit the ground "Zack, stay with me man"

Zack breathing got more and more erratic, his eyes started to roll back in his sockets

"No, no, no" Kimberly said as she knelt beside Jason

"We have to get him to the hospital" Trini said, as tears welled in his eyes

A sudden crack silenced them all

Billy turned his head to the sound…where is the shooting coming from?

He reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone out, he tossed it to Kimberly

"Call the police, get someone here" He said as another crack sounded and earth near his feet exploded into the air, he ducked as a reflex, that was almost my head, he thought

"What are you going to do?" Kimberly said as she dialed 911

"Find who's done this" Billy said through gritted teeth "Come on Tommy"

"The two turned and started to run off towards the gunfire

"The only place that guy could be is in the Lee building" Tommy said

"My thoughts exactly" Billy said as the ran towards the access doors

Jason cradled Zack's head and rocked him back and forth in his arms

"Please, stay with us man"

Trini had lifted Zack's shirt, the wound was in his side, the bullet had gone completely through his once strong body, clipping a lung in the process, she pressed her hand over the wound to stop the bleeding, but she could see the blood starting to seep through her hands

"Oh god, it won't stop" she whined

Kimberly raised the phone and kept her head low as another shot was fired, narrowly missing her and sending a small tree next to her exploded into splinters

"Please just get someone here" she screamed into the phone "There is someone firing a rifle, and my friend has been shot"

Zack coughed slightly, blood started to ooze from the corners of his mouth

"I'm sorry Jason" he whispered

"What?" Jason said "Don't try to talk"

Zack shook his head

"No, no you gotta hear this" Zack whispered

"What?"

Zack gulped, it felt like his mouth had been stuffed with cotton

"I wouldn't have changed, anything, for the world"

Jason nodded, tears streaming down his face

"Don't worry" Zack gulped again "Don't cry…it doesn't….hurt"

And with a shudder

Zack was gone

Billy took the stairs two at a time, the roof, whoever this was, had to be on the roof, he and Tommy reached the roof access and burst through the door. They saw a man about their own age lying on his stomach, his face pressed to the scope of the rifle

"I've got you, you bitch" the man muttered

The two men rushed over and Tommy kicked the man in the side, there was a crack as Tommy's foot sank into his ribs, the man rolled over and stared up at the two, wild-eyed

"Not so tough now…" he muttered

Billy looked into the boy's face, he knew this kid

"Troy?"

Troy started to laugh, he had found squeezing the trigger on the rifle was the easiest thing in the world, all thoughts of being a murder fled his mind, there was only one thought now

Revenge

"Didn't think you would remember me"

Billy leaned down and hauled Troy to his feet, Troy screamed as his broken ribs ground into the muscles of his stomach

"You tried to kill us" Billy screamed into his face

"I didn't try, one down four to go" Troy said, grinning slightly

MJ-12 Headquarters

The new Zedd strode through the room growling slightly at the techs who moments before were secured in their jobs now, they feared for their lives

"As your new Zedd" he growled "We will no longer be protecting this worthless planet"

The man in glasses stepped forward

"That is not our orders, we work in the shadows we…"

Zedd backhanded the man sending him flying into a bank of monitors, sparks flew as the glass tubes exploded

"You will find that I do not tolerate interruptions. As I was saying, as of this moment, the MJ-12 no longer exist. This planet will be mine"

Rumor had leaned down to check Z's pulse, she removed his ruby red sunglasses and shut his open eyes, a silver foot stomped down, a hand clad in a silver gauntlet reached down and pulled her by the hair and pulled her up

"Now my little human, what is that whelp doing?"

Rumor moaned softly, she could feel the hair coming loose in big chunks

"He has engaged the enemy, and brought one of the Rangers down"

Zedd dropped her back down

"Well then you are not as worthless as you seem. You" he said turning around and pointed at terrified tech "Put it on screen"

The screen flickered and showed Billy and Tommy beating on Troy

The man in glasses rose to his feet and stared at the monitor

"Billy?"

The Lee building

Sirens filled the night, Billy was loosing his temper quickly, he shook Troy

"Why" Billy roared

Troy head butted Billy, Billy's nose snapped, blood flowed from the wound, in his shock Troy was dropped

"Why?" Troy roared sending a punch into Billy's midsection, Tommy stepped forward, Troy stuck his hand in his pocket, flipping a six inch butterfly knife pressing it against Billy's throat

"I wouldn't" he growled

Tommy held up his hands

"You are not walking away from this"

"Oh yeah I will" Troy said taking a step back towards the railing "You see, unlike you fucks, I have nothing to lose"

"What are you talking about" Billy strained

"You don't even know, do you? You took my life from me" Troy said moving closer to the railing

"You aren't making things easier" Tommy said taking a step forward

"Doesn't matter, I've crossed the line. I know there is nothing left"

Tommy stepped forward

"It doesn't have to be like this"

Troy nodded

"Yes it does"

And with that he pushed Billy away from him and fell back over the railing, with a sickening thump he hit the ground

Tommy and Billy rushed to the edge and looked over

Police were surrounding the body; Billy rubbed his throat and felt the first pangs of exhaustion

He looked at Tommy and fell to his knees

It had been a hell of a week

The Command Center

Alpha rode the small elevator down into the basement where all the dirty little secrets were stored, the lights flickered dimly, sparks flew from the walls as he neared the back of the room

Miryla's tube was empty; his container glass was cracked and littered the floor

"Ay yi yi" Alpha muttered as he looked

A shadowed figure stepped forward

"A robot, Zordon sent a robot to stop me?"

"Who are you?" Alpha said, as his robotic hand shifted back into his arm, a blaster coming down and taking its place

"No one in particular, just taking what is mine back" the shadowed form said, Alpha could see that it had slung the body of Miryla over his shoulders

"I'm afraid I can't allow that"

The form laughed in a high screechy voice

"I don't think you can do anything to stop me" it said

Alpha raised his arm and fired a blast at the form temporally lighting the room

The shadow deflected the blast sending it crashing into the ceiling sending rubble crashing down on Alpha

Alpha's robotic eyes began to record as the shadowed man stepped forward into the dim light

"It has been nice catching up Alpha" the Red Ranger said

They covered Zack's body with a white sheet

Billy had wrapped his arms around Kimberly, who sobbed into his chest

The police had taken their statements; a uniformed officer spoke into a microphone

How could this have happened? Billy thought as he looked over to see Tommy, Trini and Jason huddled together

A plain clothed officer walked over to him

"Hey kid" he said to Tommy' you're name Tommy Morris?"

Tommy nodded

The cop reached behind his back and pulled a pair of handcuffs out

"You are under arrest for first degree murder"

Coming Up Next

Disassembled

Till Then

I remain

X


	21. Disassembled Chapter One

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 21: Disassembled Part One: Which things become clearer?

The Future

Mega-City 25

Lucas Wright stared at his monitors, he yawned into his hands. His watch commander put him on this detail to prove to Lucas that there is more for an officer to do then just save the world. Suddenly Lucas sat up straighter in his chair, there was something happening to the time stream

"I don't understand" he muttered to himself as he punched a button on his wrist communicator "Uhh sir, we have a problem"

"What is it?" the voice snapped from the tiny speaker

"I can't explain it sir, I think you should come down and see it for yourself"

The voice sighed

"On my way" the voice barked

Minutes later the door slid open behind Lucas, Lucas jumped up to his feet and snapped off a quick salute. The commander walked in slowly, it was a blue dog-like creature, the commander returned the salute

"What is going on?"

Lucas relaxed a little

"There are some abnormalities in the time stream"

"Is it possible that someone has gone back and started to disrupt the past?"

"That's what it looks like to me sir, but I have checked the logs; there have been no abnormal time shifts to the past"

The commander stared at the screen, his ears twitched slightly

"Check the computer logs, I want to know if…"

At that moment the door slid open again, a young man in a red jumpsuit ran in

"Sir, he's escaped, and he's taken the power coin with him"

The Present

The Red Ranger stepped over the fallen form of the android, the body shifted in his arms as Miryla raised her head slowly

"I was…" she whispered softly

"Dead is the word" The Ranger replied as he lowered Miryla to the floor "But on the good side, the plan is working as we thought it would"

Miryla smiled, licking her tongue across her lips

"Good, I hope you brought something for me"

The Red Ranger nodded and reached into his pouch, pulling a small golden coin, he handed it over to Miryla. She looked down and smiled as it shimmered in a pinkish light

The Future…

The commander paced the deck

"I want someone to explain how he escaped"

Lucas shook his head as he looked over to Alex, the man in the red jumpsuit

"I don't have an answer to that, but it appears that someone else crossed over now. There is a report from a travel agency of them losing a person on a trip back to the early 2000's"

"And why is this coming to my attention now?' the commander asked, turning on Lucas

"Because it was overlooked sir" Alex said

"This is unbelievable"

An alarm klaxon overhead began to spin and wail its alarm

"Now what is it?" The Commander asked

"The time stream is changing" Lucas replied with fear in his eyes

"How long before it reaches us?"

"Less than an hour, sir"

"Sir, allow me to take my team back to the disturbance and fix it"

The commander nodded

"Fine, Lucas"

Lucas stood without having to be asked; he followed Alex out the door

The commander sighed the fate of the future was now in the hands of the newly formed SPD

The Present

Alpha slowly came back to life

"What hit me?" he moaned

Alpha slowly got back to his feet, his servos whined and grated, one had mostly ruptured doing his attack

Suddenly everything became cleared; he turned as fast as he could to Miryla's holding tank, to see it empty, the glass front had been shattered

"This is not good" he said as he started back to elevator that would take him back to Zordon

"Not good at all" he said shaking his head as the elevator raised up through the floor, as he was raised up he saw the damage to the command center, sparks erupted from control panels, Zordon's containment tube had been shattered, ragged chunks of steel littered the floor

"I must get in contact with the rangers" he said

Later…

"Let's see if this will work" Alpha said as he screwed the communication panel back down. Suddenly lights showed as well as power levels, the command center's lights slowly raised back to their normal brightness.

"Power has been restored to the command center" Alpha said with a sigh

He turned to a dial and watched as Zordon's containment tube shimmered and fixed itself, suddenly Zordon's giant head slid down

"Alpha" he boomed "What has happened"

"It's bad Zordon. Miryla has disappeared, and I was attacked by the Red Ranger"

"That was not the Red Ranger, Alpha"

"Sure looked like him to me"

Zordon shook his head

"I believe it is time we come clean with the Rangers, Alpha"

Alpha nodded as he turned back to his panels

"The must be warned of the existence of the Psycho Rangers"

Alpha stopped and looked back up to Zordon

"It gets worse; we have lost all life signs for the Black Ranger"

"How long have we been without power?"

"The chrono device says about a week" Alpha said

"Find the Rangers, and bring them to me"

Angel Grove

Kimberly began to hate her only black dress, it seemed like it was getting more and more uses in the last few months. She sat staring at the casket in front of her as she gripped Billy's hand.

Someone once said that death was a bitch, and now she was seeing for herself that it was true

"Cut down in the prime of his youth" the minister continued "We now give this young man into your arms Lord. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust"

"I'm beginning to believe there isn't a god" Jason muttered as he watched the casket lower itself into the ground

Tommy sat next to him, his hands still in handcuffs, he nodded solemnly

The crowd around them began to disperse, the five of them still sat there, Tommy awkwardly put his arms around Trini's sobbing shoulders

"So what are we going to do now?" Billy asked

"I'm done" Jason said "I can't believe this has happened, it was bad enough when they brought the military in but…he was my friend"

"You can't just quit" Billy said

"Watch me" Jason said as he stood up and walked away

"Jason" Billy called out, but Jason just walked away, pulling off his morpher and tossing into a nearby bush

"I'm going to spend some time with my grandfather" Trini said, sitting upright "I just have to get away"

Tommy looked shocked

"But I thought…"

"I'm sorry Tommy, I just have to. Maybe I will come back" Trini said as she slid away from him, she walked over and hugged Kimberly and stopped by Billy and handed him her morpher "It was fun while it lasted"

"So I guess that's it" Kimberly whispered

"No" Billy said as he stood and went for Jason's morpher

"Billy we haven't heard from Zordon or Alpha for weeks now" Tommy said

"It hasn't been that long" Billy snapped

"Yes it has, I would know, I have been in jail"

"Yeah, what about that" Kimberly said "Is it true? Did you kill Miryla?"

"What kind of question is that?" Tommy asked "Of course not"

"Well it's just that we don't know much about you and…"

"Look I'll admit that I have some flaws, but I'm not a murderer" Tommy said as he tried to get up as the guard walked over to him "The statue of limitations states that with no body there is no crime committed. I should be out by the end of the day tomorrow" The guard began to lead Tommy away, he stopped suddenly "We'll get through this"

"So Billy" Kimberly said

"Yea?" Billy said sliding the morphers into his jacket pockets

"Where do we go next?"

Billy shook his head

"For the first time, I have no idea"

Kimberly nodded

"Billy?" a voice said behind them, Billy stood and turned around

The man in gloves stood behind him with a battalion of MJ-12 soldiers, each with a large 'Z" emblazed on the chest

"Dad?"

Next Up: Billy shot, Kimberly stabbed and Zack dead! Wait that has already happened, answers to more questions and the introduction of the SPD

Till Then

I remain

X


	22. Disassembled Chapter Two

Power Rangers: A New Beginning

Chapter 22: Disassembled Part 2: Forging the Sword

"Do you know why you are here?" a voice called from the darkness

A form on the floor muttered low under his breath

"No"

"You have been brought here because you have the ability to instill great fear" the voice called out

The form shuddered with laughter

"Fear? Do you know what fear is? Is it an irrational sense of pride, is pride fear? But when people say you are fearless in the face of danger, does that make you have more fear, or less?"

"The subject's mind is fractured" the voice said again

"What is a fracture, is it a tear in the fabric of time?" the form continued

"Fractured or not, he seems to be perfect for our needs" a female voice said over the insane ramblings of the prisoner

"Time is fear, the fear of a long death, the fear of not being good enough. To instill great fear is to in control of…time"

"He's perfect" the male voice said

Angel Grove…

Billy surveyed his father with an astonished look

"Dad?"

Billy's father took a step forward

"Billy, I know this looks bad but…"

"Dad I haven't seen you in six months and this is how you greet me? With a troop of soldiers?"

"What is going on Billy?" Kimberly asked turning her face to Billy

Billy grinded his teeth together, his jaw set as the situation surrounded him

"Kimberly I would like for you to meet my father, the head of technology for the MJ-12"

Creek County Prison

Tommy stood in his prison orange jumpsuit, listening to the judge reach his decision

"In the matter of the state of North Carolina versus Tommy…What is your last name son"

"Technically I am still a ward of the state your honor" Tommy said quietly

The judge removed is glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers

"Son are you telling me that you don't have a last name?"

Tommy nodded

"I'm an orphan sir; I was bounced between foster homes all my life, no last name ever stuck on me"

The judge nodded

"Well Tommy, I am throwing this case out, there is no body, the victim hasn't been reported missing and the only witness is a strung out druggie. It seems like you have persecuted in this case, new guy in town, new girl in town, new guy has this dark look, new girl is pretty, new girl disappears. It's like a bad Lifetime movie"

Tommy nodded

"But this is the last time I want to see you in my courtroom, understand?"

"Yes sir" Tommy nodded

"And on a personal note. Orphan or not, you have the ability to be something great son. Get yourself together boy. Case, dismissed" the judge said as he banged his gavel. Tommy was led out of the courtroom, a half smile on his face.

He did have the ability to be great, and do great things. But what if the judge was wrong? Tommy shook his head, time was the essence he had to get his stuff and meet up with Billy and figure out where to go next.

The Future…

"Commander!" a young tech said loudly from his computer screen, his hands flying over his keyboard

The Commander walked to the tech

"What have you got" he asked gruffly

The tech gulped

"It appears that the subject escaped his cell and stole the original power coins, he then hijacked a prison transport ship and made his way to the jump gate. His ship was found abandoned in front of the Time Warner Time Travel Agency"

The Commander scratched his chin warily

"Do we have any idea on where he was heading?"

"Our best guess is that it is near the fated time in history"

The Commander sighed

"When the Earth found out the existence of other species and the original Power Rangers took down Rita"

Suddenly a klaxon above their head started to sound in alarm, the Commander turned sharply

"What is it?" the barked

"Sir" another tech said "History is changing"

"What?" the commander roared

"Our past…our past is disappearing"

The Commander pounded a button on his wrist and began to bark orders

"Lucas, get up here now, and suit up. You are going to save history"

Billy and Kimberly…

"You mean to tell me?" Kimberly started

"Yes, he works for a secret government agency who keeps the knowledge of aliens away from the public eye"

"We can do this all later son, you need to hand over your devices to activate your powers and come with me" Billy's father said taking another step forward

"That's not going to happen, right Billy?" Kimberly asked

"Right, no way Dad, that is not an option"

"Billy, don't you see what is happening? We are entering a new age of technology, we could reverse engineer those devices and find the secret of space travel, or to cure cancer"

"I think you have already had these things Dad" Billy said, slipping his hand into his jacket pocket

"Yeah, where was your little agency when Zack died? Or even when these monsters started to attack the city" Kimberly said, his face becoming flushed

"Billy, do as your father says. Hand them over, or face the consequences. It doesn't have to end this way"

Billy thought for a minute, his thumb slipping over the embossed gold coin of his morpher, he touched the activation button only briefly as he thought

"You can't have them Dad" Billy said, his head lowered "I'm not going to let you have this power"

"Son…" Billy's father started, his gloved hands together

"No" Billy said sharply as he raised his head "No you can't have them"

Billy's father sighed

"It didn't have to be this way; I want you to know that. Your mother is going to be very disappointed in you"

"Not like that has ever happened" Billy muttered as he pressed the activation button

"Kill them, take the coins" Billy's father said as he turned to walk away "I'm sorry son, but you brought this on your self"

The troops fell into a battle stance together; a resounding roar of approval left their throats

"Great Billy, now we are going to die" Kimberly said quietly

Billy raised his hand as the silver sheen of the nano-machines covered him; he closed his fist as his glove appeared over them

"This power is not theirs, it's ours Kim. Zordon gave us these gifts for a reason" Billy said as his helmet slid over his eyes and started to run a scan on these new enemies "And if I have to fight to protect it, then so be it"

He turned to look at Kimberly; a light silver glow had started to emit light around her

"Will you fight with me to protect it?"

Kimberly's eyes disappeared behind her pink helmet. She raised her hands in front of her, cracking her knuckles loudly

"Do you even have to ask?" she said

Billy knew from her voice, that behind her helmet, Kim was smiling

He shook his head

"No, I don't think I have to" he turned towards the Z-Men "Let's go"

The Future…

"So what you are saying, sir, is that you want me to travel back to the stupid ages and help the original team" Lucas asked

The Commander nodded his dog-like head slowly

"I cannot order you to do this, Lucas. You are one of my top field agents, to send you back is to say that I have no answers to the question on to fix this. Also if you cannot help the original rangers I have to believe that you will not exist, our future, the way we know it, may not exist"

Lucas smiled

"Been practicing that speech for a while now haven't you Commander"

The Commander barked sharply

"Don't worry sir, I can handle this. Do I have full SPD access?" Lucas asked

"Unfortunately not Lucas, taking your power morpher into the past will render it useless, you're first task is to secure yourself a power coin. Take this holocube to Zordon and play it for him, he will understand what is going on" The Commander said handing Lucas a small blue cube, the energy inside of the cube glowed softly

"I understand sir" Lucas said, snapping a quick salute, the Commander returned the salute and watched as Lucas turned sharply and headed off to the SPD time portal

"You say you understand, but you won't until you get there I'm afraid" The Commander said under his breath

A tech nearby looked up from his monitor

"Sir, did you say something"

The Commander shook his head

"No, now someone get me a sit-rep" he barked sending the unlucky tech into a flurry of activity

Billy and Kimberly…

"I don't understand, these things are not falling" Kimberly said as she sent her fist into a Z-Man's face

Billy sidestepped a blow that would have taken his head off if it had not been for his power suit, he countered with a quick punch to the attacker's midsection. His onboard computer displayed no data on these new attackers

"I don't get it" Billy called through the communicator "The old ones would have crumbled by now"

"Yeah you figure that by now they would have gotten the hint" Kimberly said as she snap kicked a soldier directly in the metal Z on his chest. The Z-Man stopped, shuddered and then suddenly exploded. "Did that just happen" Kimberly asked as ducked a nearby fist

Billy turned to her

"Did what happen?"

Kimberly shook her head as she swung her fist into another soldier's chest ornament, this Z-Man also exploded

"It's the Z Billy, hit the Z" Kimberly called as she blocked a blow and countered with a blow that hit another Z, sending the Z-Man flying backward exploding

Billy nodded

"I should have figured that out" he mumbled softly

With this new weakness exploited the Z-Men stood no chance. Less then five minutes later, Kimberly dusted her hands off as she powered down.

"You know there is nothing that a girl likes better after a funeral is to kick a little ass"

Billy chuckled and then became stern

"Something tells me that this is only the beginning. It all lines up too close together, my father appearing, these new creatures, Zack's death, Tommy in trouble…"

"What are you trying to say?" Kimberly asked, walking over to a bench and sitting down

"Look at the facts Kim, Tommy and Zack both taken from us, Jason and Trini quitting. It's happening way to fast, it's like it was planned out."

"Are you saying that we were set up?" Kimberly asked, standing back up

Billy nodded

"It is beginning to look that way. I think we should get to Zordon and ask him"

"Sounds good" Kimberly said as touched her communicator's teleporter. Normally there would be a flash of light and she would open her eyes in the Command Center, but this time it was strange, this time nothing happened. Billy touched his own communicator, only to hear a muffled beep

"Something is wrong" he said, pushing the button again and again "Something is definitely wrong, the only way that this would happen is if the Command Center was offline"

"How can we get there?" Kim asked, confusion straining her face

"Perhaps I can help with that?" a voice said from behind them, they turned to see a boy in his late teens. The boy smiled warmly as he held a small blue cube

"You can trust me, I'm from the future" Lucas said, as he grinned widely

Up Next: Disassembled Part 3-The Future of Things

Note: People have asked me why I chose to kill Zack and here is the answer. When the idea was brought up for this story I ran it by some my two stoner roommates (Stoner roommates are great people to run new ideas by). I said that I wanted to do three things, restart the universe, kill the cheese, and a ranger would have to die. I mean it was bad enough that originally the show was racist i.e. the Black Ranger was black, and the Yellow Ranger was Asian. Anyway the first one to come to mind was Jason, but it was shot down, followed by Trini. But on further research I found out that the actress that played Trini in the original show passed away in 2001, and I thought that it was in poor taste to kill her. Zack was brought up and I stuck with the idea of his death, although I did not use the idea that was given about Zack being black, gay and Jewish (some things get taken too far.

Also before I get some flame on the idea that Angel Grove is North Carolina I'll go ahead and explain that. The school shots, the outdoor shots and everything that was filmed outside that made Angel Grove was actually shot in Wilmington North Carolina, so Angel Grove is in North Carolina (and for extra credit, Dawson's Creek and the first Teenage Ninja Turtle movie was also shot there)

So there you go, you can't say that I don't do a little research into these stories that I write. Also I apologize for the lateness in this entry, I'm hoping to change all of that, I found that writers can't have girlfriends who like to drag them around

Till Next Time


End file.
